


Princess {HIATUS}

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BAMF Jeonghan, Bets, BooSeokSoon planned this, Boys in Skirts, Don't Like Don't Read, Dresses, Everyone else just went along with it, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Shy Joshua, Skirts, Skirts and Sweaters, Small amounts of crack, Smut, Sort Of, There is explicit sex in later chapters, a tiny bit of angst, because I said so, fuck gender roles, hoshi's tiger agenda, idk - Freeform, not much i promise, ok there's more angst later, shy seungcheol, soft smut, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: The 95 line and BooSeokSoon make a bet, and the 95 line loses. Crack ensues as everyone sees their favorite hyungs forced into dresses and make up, though maybe it isn't as bad of a punishment as originally thought.REQUESTS ARE CLOSED
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, OT13
Comments: 143
Kudos: 299





	1. Part 1 - Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanted more Joshua wearing skirts, so I did that but slightly to the left. This'll be a sort of drabble dump-esque thing with multiple parts so don't worry!! The skirts will come later !!
> 
> As always, I don't claim any knowledge of SVT; I just thought the 95 line would look good in dresses esp Shua

In Seventeen, making a bet with BooSeokSoon was like asking for a death sentence. Losing a bet confirmed that death sentence. They were ruthless with their punishments, and, thanks to an unspoken rule that _you flat-out aren’t allowed to not follow through with a bet unless it makes you seriously uncomfortable_ , the embarrassment that follows is usually quite intense.

So maybe in hindsight, the 95 line (more like just Jeonghan) agreeing to make a “friendly” bet with the gag trio wasn’t the best idea. It was a deceptively simple bet: get Jihoon to hug you. The rule was, he had to hug them back without being prompted. Simple enough in theory, not so much in practice. Jeonghan spent half an hour coddling Jihoon only to be hissed at by the composer for being too touchy. Joshua tried with a half-hearted shoulder hug, and though Jihoon didn’t shove him off, he didn’t hug back. Seungcheol was too afraid to touch Jihoon.

Probably unsurprisingly, Soonyoung won, and in a rather unorthodox way. They were playing a team game with Wonwoo and Hansol, and, after winning, he got so hyped up that he just sort of smothered Jihoon in a hug, and, just as hyped, Jihoon hugged him back, cackling at his win.

So, very smugly, Soonyoung decreed that the 95 line were to get fancy in dresses and full makeup, which, to Soonyoung’s slight chagrin, Jeonghan enthusiastically agreed to. He was a bit more satisfied with Joshua’s squeak of embarrassment and Seungcheol’s groan.

Which was where they were now, the younger 10 seated in the living room for their impromptu fashion show, snickering to themselves. Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung were sitting on the couch, legs entangled, looking incredibly proud of themselves, wearing very smug looks that Jihoon rolled his eyes at.

“Why would you bet over me, of all things,” he huffed. Soonyoung smiled.

“Because, my dear little Hoonie, you’re stubborn and you provide plenty of betting opportunities,” he explained like it was obvious. Jihoon rolled his eyes again.

“Whatever. Jeonghan! You ready!?” he called, and a faint “gimme a sec!” called back from the bathroom down the hall. Huffing, Jihoon settled back in his spot on the arm of the couch, where Seokmin wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Restless, the rest of the group waited, eager to see how their hyungs would look dressed up all nice and fancy.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be surprised by Jeonghan, honestly,” Seungkwan hummed, idly petting Hansol's hair where the rapper sat on the floor between his knees.

“None of us are. That man could wear a trash bag and make it look good,” Jun snorted. This caused a ripple of laughter among them, laugher that was cut off by the sound of clicking footsteps coming down the hall.

“I heard that,” Jeonghan hummed, poking his head calmly around the corner as he walked out into the living room.

They stared. He was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that just barely reached his mid-thigh, revealing lots and lots of slender, pale legs. A crescent moon was cut out of the top part, exposing a little bit of his chest, and coupled with the black clutch and wicked stilettos he was sporting, he truly looked intimidatingly beautiful, not to mention the knife-sharp eyeliner he’d somehow managed to put on without smudging.

“Like it?” Jeonghan asked coyly, shooting them a smile of fake shyness, twisting his hips to make the skirt of the dress flutter.

“Not surprised,” Seungkwan nodded, and the others giggled.

“You look great,” Chan said honestly, straightforward as always. Jeonghan cooed.

“That’s my baby. This is why he’s my favorite,” he huffed, sending a glance at the others and flicking his blonde hair. It contrasted with all the black and just made him look even more beautiful.

“I’m getting Love Robbery vibes,” Hansol snorted, though he stopped when everyone gave him a weird look.

“How do you feel?” Minghao asked curiously, running his eyes up and down Jeonghan’s frame like he wanted to paint the singer.

“Y’know, I actually feel great. Powerful. Like I could crush the skulls of 20 people with my heels and not give a shit about it,” Jeonghan hummed, smoothing out his skirt. “I know I look hot, so that’s an added bonus.”

“...Remind me not to be around you when you’re wearing heels,” Wonwoo said dryly. Jeonghan just laughed, walking over and perching himself in the rapper’s lap, crossing his legs to make sure everyone got a good look. Wonwoo flushed, especially when Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck, getting comfortable.

“There. Now it’s Cheolie’s turn,” Jeonghan chirped, completely ignoring Wonwoo’s beet-red blush. “Cheol! You’re not stuck, are you?” There was silence for a bit, then a very soft, very embarrassed “help me” floated down the hall. Laughing along with the others, Jeonghan got up to help, leaving Wonwoo to fester in his own flustered shock.

“...You good, Wonu? You look like you just downed three bowls of spicy soup,” Mingyu snorted. Wonwoo shot him a dirty look, pulling his knees up to his chest and glaring at everyone else.

“Oh, you guys are gonna love this,” Jeonghan suddenly called, making all of them sit up a little straighter. There was a thwack and some of Jeonghan’s breathy laughter before the sound of more footsteps.

Seungcheol came forward more slowly, a blush sitting high on his cheekbones as Jeonghan coaxed him into stepping out. He was wearing a dramatic, dark red ballgown, with roses trailing down onto the skirt, black leaves accenting the fabric. His lips had been stained a cherry red, and he was even wearing a pair of rose earrings, hanging from silver chains on his ears.

“...One of you please say something,” he mumbled, biting his lower lip as he always did when he was embarrassed.

“Y’know, you actually look kinda cute,” Jihoon commented idly. Jeonghan scoffed.

“Kinda? I think he looks gorgeous,” he defended, pressing a kiss to Seungcheol’s cheek. Seungcheol went as red as his dress, smoothing out the ruffles almost nervously.

“...I like the way it feels. Smooth,” he offered, running his hands down the dress.

“Swish swoosh,” Hansol said after a moment of silence. Seungcheol pointed at the younger rapper.

“Yeah. That,” he nodded, garnering some more giggles from everyone.

“C’mere. Wanna hug you,” Soonyoung demanded, holding his arms out. Seungcheol looked down at the floor, but did as the dancer asked, putting a hand over his eyes to avoid looking at them. Soonyoung cooed, giving him a little squeeze and nuzzling his cheek.

“Now for the shyest of the bunch,” Seungkwan chuckled, looking at the hall. “Shua! You can come out now!”

“...Do I have to?” came Joshua’s soft whine, making Jeonghan coo.

“C’mon, Joshuji, if Cheol did it then you can do it too. We’re not gonna laugh at you,” he encouraged. There was some silence.

“Don’t- don’t laugh,” Joshua finally warned, a quaver in his voice.

“We won’t,” Seokmin assured, and there was a sigh.

“...Fine,” Joshua mumbled, and they could barely hear him, but they did hear the soft footsteps coming down the hall.

There was only silence once Joshua had stepped into their line of sight. He was wearing a pale blue, off-the-shoulder dress, not as puffy as Seungcheol’s but not as sleek as Jeonghan’s, making soft swishing noises every time he took a step. Delicate rhinestones adorned the waist and hemline, glinting dimly, and they all just kind of stared at him for a moment. His cheeks were as red as Seungcheol’s dress.

“...Oh,” Seungcheol said softly after a moment, and that pretty much summed up all their feelings.

“Is that a bad ‘oh’ or a good ‘oh’,” Joshua asked nervously, looking down at the ground.

“Good. ‘oh’. Really really good,” Seungcheol was quick to assure, wide-eyed.

“You’re really pretty, Shua,” Seungkwan said, almost wondrously. Joshua, if possible, blushed harder as everyone nodded agreement, hiding his face in his hands.

Jeonghan was the first to stand up and go over to him, putting his hands on Joshua’s waist and looking him up and down. “...You look like a princess,” he finally decided to say, nodding his head in approval. Joshua squeaked in embarrassment, hiding in Jeonghan’s chest, but the older singer only laughed, looking over at the others. “Isn’t he pretty?” he cooed, and they all nodded again, standing up to get a closer look. Joshua reluctantly let them spin him around, but he didn’t protest when Mingyu actually picked him up by the waist and twirled him around.

“Like in the movies, y’know?” was his simple explanation, patting the top of Joshua’s head.

“I hate you,” Joshua mumbled back. Mingyu just laughed.

“Sure you do, princess,” he cooed, and Joshua just put his forehead against Mingyu’s chest, cheeks burning.

From there, it was just a lot of fawning over the oldest three, particularly Joshua, who was slowly, slowly getting used to the attention.

“How do you feel? Do you like it?” Seungcheol asked curiously, tilting his head as Joshua plucked at the skirt of his dress for perhaps the millionth time that day.

“I mean...kinda… Feels nice, and...I don’t know...makes me feel pretty?” Joshua admitted in a slightly questioning mumble, cheeks flushing again.

“Well that’s good, ‘cause we all like it too!” Soonyoung said excitedly, and Joshua looked away to hide a small smile. 

“You’re very pretty, don’t worry,” Jihoon assured, placing a surprising kiss to Joshua’s cheek that nevertheless made Joshua smile wider, his blush softening to a pretty pink.

“Y’know, now I don’t regret losing that bet at all,” Jeonghan hummed happily, quite content with Jun showering him in attention.

“Actually, me neither, if I get to see Shua all dressed up like this,” Seungcheol chuckled, making Joshua huff and whack his arm.

“Joshua Hong, Seventeen’s princess,” Chan crowed, and everyone eagerly nodded, clapping the youngest on the back as Joshua hid his face in his hands again. Only Seungcheol could see the little smile on Joshua’s lips, tiny but still present.

Jeonghan, once he was back in some regular clothes, plopped down beside Joshua, pulling the other singer into his lap by the waist and holding him close. Joshua squeaked again but didn’t protest, instead awkwardly clutching to Jeonghan’s shirt.

“Y’know, you look great in this dress, but I think you’d look better with it on my bedroom floor,” he purred into Joshua’s ear, loving the instant blush that spread across his cheeks. He laughed as Joshua scrambled out of his lap, sitting back down next to Seungcheol and hiding in his shoulder blades.

“Let me wear a dress in peace,” he groaned, but Jeonghan only snickered some more, leaning towards them.

“It’s not my fault you happen to look so appetizing,” he smirked, and Joshua glared at him from over Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“You do look really pretty though,” Chan insisted, petting his hair. Seungcheol nodded, gently coercing the singer away from his back.

“Y’know, if I hadn’t been a raging gay before, I would be now,” Seungkwan piped up, and Soonyoung cackled in the background while Seokmin nodded fervently. Joshua put his face in his hands.

“You guys are impossible,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

“...Can I get a kiss from the princess?” Minghao suddenly asked, looking somewhat shy but determined. Everyone blinked at him, then at Joshua, eyes wide and expectant.

“...Fine,” Joshua mumbled, standing up and giving Minghao a quick, chaste smooch. Of course, that just set off a chain reaction of everyone wanting a kiss, and once Joshua had pried Jun off of his back, he waved them away with a threat of changing back into normal clothes.

“...If we behave, will you stay in that dress?” Mingyu asked hopefully. Joshua huffed.

“Our manager already thinks we’re all on crack, and I don’t plan on giving him another reason to think so. I’m gonna go change. Eventually.” He added the last part with a reluctant smile and Jun cheered, sweeping him up for another kiss. Joshua rolled his eyes but let it happen, wrapping his arms around Jun’s shoulders to make sure he didn’t fall over. 

Conclusion? Maybe losing a bet with BooSeokSoon wasn’t always totally awful.


	2. Part 2 - A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joshua admitted how he felt when he was all dressed up, Jun makes it a point to make their princess as comfortable as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all wanted the rest of SVT in dresses and I PROMISE THAT'S COMING UP SOON but I just wanted to establish a bt of normalcy before that so like the big chapter will probably either be the next one or the one after next  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy !! Let boys wear whatever they want !!!

It had been a few weeks since Jeonghan’s little bet with BooSeokSoon, and everything had gone back to normal. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had laughed it off, and Joshua flushed whenever someone mentioned it. Eventually, the only thing that stuck was Jeonghan’s nickname. Whenever there weren’t any cameras, they would all switch to calling Joshua “princess”, basking in how shyly flustered he got. 

Jun was the first to notice when Joshua started looking uncomfortable when they called him that. He’d look away, rubbing an arm awkwardly, and he’d only give strained smiles in response. Jun was worried by it.

So, like the good dongsaeng he was, he wanted to figure out what was wrong and make sure Joshua was ok.

They had a short lull in their schedules, and Jun planned to use it. Once he saw that Joshua was alone in his room, likely due to Jeonghan and Seungcheol going off to make out somewhere, he knocked gently on the singer’s door, humming to alert his presence.

As he’d hoped, Joshua was lying by himself on the big bed in the corner, scrolling through his phone. “Hi, Junnie,” he called, voice soft as always.

“Hi, Shua,” Jun hummed back, going over and lying down next to him. 

“Is there something you need?” Joshua asked, setting his phone down after a minute and looking up at Jun, who didn’t answer for a moment, thinking of how to phrase his words.

“Are you...uncomfortable with us calling you princess?” he decided to ask, figuring it would be best to be honest and straightforward. Joshua winced and he put a hand on the singer’s arm, hoping to not appear so painfully blunt. 

“...No, I like it when you call me that,” Joshua mumbled after a second, and Jun nodded, rubbing his arm gently. “It’s just…” He trailed off.

“It’s ok Shua, you can tell me anything,” Jun reminded gently, and Joshua sighed, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. He seemed to struggle with something for a few seconds before finally deciding what to say.

“It’s just...ever since they made us dress up...I…” His mumbles got so quiet that Jun had to lean forward to hear them, frowning slightly.

“Repeat that?” he prompted gently, and Joshua sighed, covering his face with his hands.

“I really liked it and I kinda wanna wear a dress again but I feel like I’m gonna get judged and it’s gonna be embarrassing but it makes me feel pretty and I just kinda wanna do it again but I just- I just don’t want it to be weird, y’know?” he burst out, and Jun’s eyes widened. He stared at Joshua for a second, then stood up abruptly. 

“Stay right here, princess, I’ll be right back, I promise,” he assured, because Joshua looked rather panicked, and then hurried off to Minghao and Hansol and Wonwoo’s room.

“Hao~!” he trilled loudly in Mandarin, throwing the door open. He ignored Soonyoung and Wonwoo sucking face in the corner and draped himself over a surprised Minghao’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the other dancer’s face fondly. “Do you still have that cute little pink dress you stole from that one photoshoot?”

“Yeah, why?” Minghao grumbled in Korean, though he made no move to shove Jun off.

“I need to borrow it. For an experiment,” Jun chirped cheerfully. Minghao blinked at him and Jun just smiled. If Joshua wanted a dress than he was getting his goddamn dress. 

Then Minghao sighed, standing up and going to his closet and rummaging around for a second before pulling out a folded-up piece of pale pink fabric, handing it to Jun. “Be careful with it, ok? I don’t even know why I took it but it’s pretty so don’t ruin it.”

“I won’t, don’t worry. It’s in good hands,” Jun said happily.

“What’s that?” Soonyoung asked curiously, but Jun just grinned, practically skipping out the door. Hurrying back to Joshua’s room, he threw open the door with a triumphant noise, shutting it securely behind him.

“...What did you do?” Joshua asked warily, eyeing the bundle of fabric in his arms. Jun simply held it out, grinning so wide his teeth were showing, and Joshua took it apprehensively, unfolding the fabric and holding it out so the dress was draped over his legs. His eyes widened adorably and Jun cooed, leaning down to pet his hair.

“Hao stole it from a photoshoot. Don’t know why, but he did. He didn’t know what to do with it so he kept it, and now you can have it,” he explained, but his cheer faltered when Joshua looked up at him with teary eyes.

“...Princess?”

“Thank you so much, Junnie, this...means a lot? I don’t know why I’m emotional, but just-” He was cut off by Jun hugging him tightly, hands rubbing his back.

“You don’t have to thank me. You have the right to wear whatever you want and whatever makes you feel comfortable. If you like skirts and dresses, I say fuck gender roles and go wild. You know Hao likes wearing feminine clothing sometimes ‘cause it’s comfy. Jeonghan and I _will_ buy you whatever things you need,” he said firmly, gripping Joshua by the shoulders. Joshua let out a watery laugh, looking down at the soft pink dress.

“It’s- it’s not like I wanna do it every day, but like, occasionally, y’know? When there are no cameras around and it’s just us. It just...makes me feel pretty,” he mumbled, and Jun kissed his forehead gently.

“Again, whatever you want is ok with all of us. None of us are going to judge you for how you dress,” he reminded. “And besides, if last time was a good indicator, I think the rest of them are going to be quite pleased. You look beautiful no matter what, princess.”

Joshua’s eyes were watery again, so Jun carefully wiped away the tears beading at the corners of his eyes and left a little kiss on his trembling lips, smiling softly.

“Now go change, baby. Do you want me to tell the others? I know Minghao, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo are here, but I think the others are out.”

“If- if you don’t mind,” Joshua shrugged, and Jun pulled him into another hug. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make sure everyone understands. Again, you have the right to wear whatever you want. Plus, you look adorable in anything, so that’s a bonus too.” Joshua finally smiled at that, and as he shuffled off to the bathroom, Jun got up to go back to Minghao’s room.

“Back so soon? Where’s the dress?” Minghao asked, looking up from his phone.

“I gave it to Joshua,” Jun said simply, noting how Soonyoung and Wonwoo looked over, interest piqued. “And speaking of, there’s something he wants you to know.” He waited until he knew he had their attention, then thought for a moment. This was Important Information™, so he knew he had to be careful with his words.

“So you know how you had the 95 line dress up a couple weeks ago?” he started, looking at Soonyoung, who nodded. Jun took a deep breath. “Well, Joshua wanted me to tell you that he likes wearing dresses and skirts and it makes him feel pretty and that, occasionally, he might wear one if there are no cameras around. He’s pretty anxious about being judged even though I know we all loved it when he wore that blue dress so just...be nice to him, ok?”

He hoped that would suffice. There was silence for a second, and he worried that he might not have done Joshua justice. Then Minghao...clapped.

“If that’s what he wants, then I’m proud of him for doing it,” the dancer said simply, and Wonwoo and Soonyoung nodded. “He should be able to wear whatever he wants and not get judged. The only thing I’m gonna say to him is how cute he is.”

“I second that,” Wonwoo nodded, eyes warm. “He’s brave for letting us know that.”

“Is he wearing one now?” Soonyoung asked excitedly, extracting himself from the tangle of his and Wonwoo’s limbs. “I need to go find Seokmin and Seungkwan so I can form a support squad!”

“Can I join?” Jun asked eagerly. “Oh, but one last piece of advice: you can go tell the others, but just uh...try not to overwhelm him. It was a big step for him to just tell me, so be gentle with him.” Soonyoung nodded slowly, noting the information down before dashing out the door, leaving Jun, Minghao, and Wonwoo alone.

“I bet he looks so cute right now,” Minghao sighed, almost wistfully. Wonwoo blinked at Jun curiously.

“You said he was wearing a dress right now. Is it the blue one? Or did he get one from somewhere else?”

“Oh, no, I gave him Minghao’s dress,” Jun quipped cheerfully.

“...Where did _you_ get a dress?” Wonwoo huffed, looking at Minghao, who smirked.

“I stole one from a photoshoot.”

“...Y’know at this point, I’m not even surprised.”

* * *

“Oh. My. God.” Joshua winced at the sound of Seungkwan’s voice, and he turned around slowly, nervously smoothing down the thin silk of the dress. He’d deemed it a bit too formal for casual wear and had stolen one of Seungcheol’s baby blue hoodies to pull over it, enveloping him in the leader’s scent of clean cologne and warmth. The hem of the dress fluttered around his mid-thighs and felt soft and cool against his legs, just like how he wanted it. It made him feel...at home in his own skin, comfortable and natural, made him feel pretty. 

“...Hi,” he offered, but it sounded more like a question, and he avidly avoided Seungkwan’s eyes. 

“You look so cute,” Seungkwan said, but his voice was surprisingly soft, not loud like Joshua was expecting it to be. He supposed Jun had told Seungkwan not to shout, which he was glad for. “I heard from Jun,” he added, which confirmed Joshua’s thoughts, “and I just gotta say, I’m down for anything you want to do. I will wear a dress with you if you want.”

“N-no, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s ok,” Joshua assured hastily, cheeks pinking at the adoring way Seungkwan was looking at him. Unable to really find anything to say, Joshua just kind of held his arms out, and Seungkwan quickly moved forward to hug him and mumble some soft, supportive words, which made Joshua tear up again. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go up to the room so I can scream into my pillow about how pretty you are,” Seungkwan said calmly, and Joshua laughed, shooing him up the stairs. Well that went well. Now to wait for the rest of the members.

* * *

Mingyu, Hansol, and Chan came in together, and Joshua, who had been trying for 20 minutes to tell himself to be calm, was not very calm. He just kind of awkwardly looked at them from across the room, and they stared back, silent. 

Mingyu was the first to walk up to him, expression completely unreadable. Joshua put his eyes on Mingyu’s chest when the rapper stood in front of him, too afraid to meet his eyes.

When he felt hands on his hips, he looked up in surprise, and the second his face was tilted up, Mingyu kissed him, slow and sweet. “You’re beautiful,” he said simply, finally giving Joshua one of his trademark toothy grins. Joshua exhaled a literal sigh of relief, thumping his fist into Mingyu’s broad chest.

“Don’t scare me like that, idiot, I thought you were gonna say something weird,” he mumbled, and Mingyu laughed, picking him up and twirling him around.

“As if I would ever insult our princess,” he snorted, and Joshua hit him in the chest again. 

“I like the colors,” Hansol called, walking closer and pulling his headphones down onto his neck, grinning brightly. “You look like cotton candy.” Chan hummed agreement, eagerly pressing a kiss to his temple, and Joshua blushed, hiding his face in his hands.

Well, at least he was starting to feel better about his wardrobe choices.

* * *

Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked through the door looking slightly breathless, and they immediately went over to Joshua, who let them hug him. 

“You look lovely, baby,” Jeonghan murmured into his ear, kissing the spot below his ear before smiling softly at him. Seungcheol nodded, petting his side, looking him over.

“...Is that my hoodie?”

“Y’know, at this point, I don’t know what belongs to who anymore. I caught Seokmin wearing Wonwoo’s track pants yesterday,” Jeonghan snorted, giving Joshua one last hair ruffle before pulling Seungcheol along. Joshua greatly enjoyed the normalcy of their interactions. They hadn’t blown it up, but they’d clearly shown their support and made sure he knew they still loved him. It was...reassuring.

* * *

When Seokmin walked in, Joshua was showered with praise and kisses that made him sort of turn to putty in the other singer’s arms, all soft compliments and little smooches, but the best reaction by far, by _far_ , was Jihoon’s reaction.

The composer had been in his studio most of the day, and when Hansol and Seungkwan finally dragged him out to eat, his eyes were glued to his phone. Joshua took a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of Seungcheol’s hoodie, wondering how Jihoon would react.

“...Hi, Jihoon,” he finally tried when the composer hadn’t looked up. 

“Hey, princess,” Jihoon hummed casually, glancing up for a split second and continuing to walk another few steps.

Then he froze. In perhaps the most comically late-reaction double-take ever, Jihoon slowly turned around, eyes wide, looking at Joshua, who was slowly turning as pink as his dress under Jihoon’s scrutiny.

And then Jihoon started blushing as well. “O-oh. You uh...you look nice, princess. I- I mean, more than nice, of course, you look gorgeous and really- really pretty,” he mumbled, and Joshua had never heard him trip over his words before then. 

“Jihoon, getting flustered over Shua in a dress? It’s a miracle,” Jeonghan snorted, and both Jihoon and Joshua glared at him.

“He’s right though, you do look really pretty. And you should know that we all love you no matter what and we don’t mind whatever you wanna wear. If you like it and it makes you feel pretty, go ahead. None of us are stopping you from doing what makes you comfortable, princess,” Seungcheol hummed, leaning forward on his elbows to smile at the singer. 

“Th-thanks guys, that...means a lot,” Joshua mumbled, looking down at the floor, awkwardly dabbing at his eyes. His members had always been supportive of him, but he didn’t think they would be so supportive of him doing something so out of the norm. It...it really helped.

“Oh no, no, don’t cry, princess,” Jihoon cooed, actually cooed, rushing forward to dry his eyes. Joshua just chuckled weakly, tugging at Jihoon’s collar for a kiss.

“Can everyone get another kiss from the princess?” Minghao asked eagerly, and Joshua nodded, holding out his arms. Chan was the first to reach him, practically throwing himself into Joshua’s arms, and when Jeonghan’s hands wandered down to pinch his butt, Joshua squeaked and fled to Mingyu, who littered his face in fond kisses. More praise poured from everyone’s mouth and by the end of it, Joshua’s head was spinning from all their positive words. 

He ended up on the loveseat next to Jun while Soonyoung and Hansol bickered over a movie to watch, and he threaded his hands with the dancer’s, putting his head on Jun’s shoulder.

“...Thank you,” he mumbled, and Jun didn’t need him to say any more.

“Any time,” Jun smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of Joshua’s forehead. “After all, you’ll always be Seventeen’s princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm w Jihoon on this one


	3. Part 3 - Skirts and Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone knows Joshua likes to dress up, but sadly, he doesn't exactly have a lot to dress up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's officially been a week since my school closed and I have never been more bored in my entire life but here you go !! i know y'all were looking for the rest of SVT in dresses and I promise that's gonna come up next chapter, and hopefully sooner

With his wardrobe preferences now widely known among the members, Joshua faced a different problem: his wardrobe was kind of...lacking. Sure, he had 90$ shirts from Balenciaga and Minghao’s Gucci shoes were sitting in the corner, but...well, today was a soft day and he wanted to be soft. The pink dress Jun had so graciously gifted him was a bit too formal, as was the blue one Seungkwan had practically forced him into, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to wear a full dress anyway.

So, he sat on his and Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s bed and wallowed in his dilemma. It wasn’t like he could just go out and buy something, that would look incredibly suspicious. He wondered if Mingyu had any really oversized shirts…?

He hummed assent when someone knocked on the door, and, still peering at his very void-of-cute-things wardrobe, he barely looked over.

“Hey princess, what’cha doing?” Wonwoo hummed, closing the door behind him and sitting next to him on the bed. Joshua melted at the nickname, he always did. His ultimate favorite was when Seungcheol called him “sweetheart” but “princess” was as close a second as it was ever going to be.

“Lamenting,” he sighed dramatically. “...I kinda wanted to wear a skirt today, but, as you can see…” He waved a hand at his closet, and Wonwoo hummed sympathetically, petting his hair.

“Well, I’m sure you can always order something online,” he soothed, and Joshua nodded. He should have thought of that before. 

“You’re so smart,” he pouted, putting his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder. The rapper only laughed in his soft, low voice, winding an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

“I just want you to be happy, baby,” he hummed, and Joshua smooshed himself to the younger’s side, still feeling in a particularly soft mood.

“Cuddle?” he asked quietly, and Wonwoo didn’t need to be asked twice. Immediately he nodded, shuffling so they could lay on their sides, Joshua tucked into Wonwoo’s body. Kissing his forehead gently, Wonwoo held him close, snuggling him tightly for a second before relaxing and running a hand up and down Joshua’s back, smiling at him.

“You’re so cute, princess,” he murmured, and Joshua nearly cooed, happy to receive their praise. Something about it just made him small and soft and content inside. 

Once he was certain Joshua wouldn’t stir, Wonwoo pulled his phone out of his pocket, carefully shooting a text to the other members.

**The Princess’ Knights (12)**

**GimmeMyTracksuit:**

J-squad are you there 

**Cheonsa:**

I’m here

**Cats:**

yes hi uwu

**Shut up:**

Jun never say that again

**Cats:**

uw

**HVC:**

Op fuckin got ended mid word

**Cheonsa:**

Wonwoo what did you need? Is the princess ok?

**GimmeMyTracksuit:**

Princess is fine his wardrobe is just very lacking

Today is a soft day and he wanted to wear a skirt but yknow

**Cats:**

say no more !!!

Wonwoo tried not to laugh at Jun’s clear enthusiasm, instead focusing his energy on how Joshua clung to the front of his shirt, plucking at the collar.

“Something you need, princess?” he hummed, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Joshua shook his head, but he looked thoughtful, so Wonwoo waited. He was rewarded for his patience when Joshua hummed.

“...Thank you for being understanding about...all of this. About me,” he murmured very softly, and Wonwoo nodded, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“We love you, princess. The way you dress isn’t gonna change that. You could wear whatever and Jeonghan would still wanna bend you over the nearest flat surface,” he snorted, and Joshua whacked his chest, garnering a slightly pained “oof”. Still, Joshua shuffled closer against him, pulling the covers up around them.

“...’M lucky to have you guys.”

“And we are lucky to have you, flower,” Wonwoo smiled, running a hand up and down Joshua’s back and loving the little shiver that went through his smaller frame.

They stayed like that, comfortable and warm, until Soonyoung burst into the room, demanding they get ready for their comeback in August.

* * *

The next few days were, as Seungcheol liked to call them, “prince days”, where Joshua preferred to stick to jeans and t-shirts and had no problem roughhousing playfully with Jeonghan and Mingyu. The others, while they of course loved Joshua’s softer side, loved his sassier side too, especially when he smirked and got cocky with his replies to everything.

It was after one particularly hard, stressful day of practicing, recording, and generally trying to keep things together, that Joshua finally buried his face in Seokmin’s chest and started going softer, answering questions in quiet, shy hums and smiling a little brighter whenever they called him princess. 

That was when Wonwoo and Jun exchanged a knowing look and started whispering to Jihoon and Jeonghan.

“Princess,” Jeonghan cooed softly, and Joshua peeked out from Seokmin’s chest, eyes curious like a little bunny. “We got you a present a while ago; do you wanna see?” At that, Joshua nodded, letting Jeonghan pull him into standing upright.

“What did you get? My birthday isn’t until December,” Joshua reminded curiously, but Jeonghan just shushed him with a smile that made his brows furrow in confusion.

He was led into Jihoon and Mingyu’s room, and, upon seeing the composer sitting on the bed next to Wonwoo and Jun, only became more confused. “...What’s going on?” A little suspicious, he looked at Jeonghan, who, again, only smiled.

“We noticed you’re kind of running out of options, princess, so we got you a few presents to uh...spice up your choices, more or less,” Jihoon hummed, a rare sunny smile gracing his features. Jun, Wonwoo, and Jeonghan nodded eagerly, and Joshua’s cheeks went red.

“Oh, you guys didn’t have to do that for me-”

“We want to, princess,” Jun cut him off, “let us spoil you. Now close your eyes, ok?” After hesitating for a second, Joshua obeyed, closing his eyes. He heard some rustling, a bit of giggling from Jun, a hissed expletive from Wonwoo, and the telltale shifting of fabric. “Ok, open your eyes, princess!”

Joshua blinked open his eyes, still curious, and shock nearly made his mouth drop open. Sitting on the bed in front of him were what had to be at least five or six different outfits, mostly consisting of skirts of different lengths and some pastel sweaters and, closest to Wonwoo, a very large, oversized silk sleeping shirt, which he knew he would wear to bed probably every night.

“...Oh wow,” he mumbled softly, since it was the only thing that would come to mind. 

“Do you like it, princess?” Jeonghan asked eagerly, gently ushering him forward. “We know you don’t have a lot of soft things to wear so we kinda teamed up and went all out online for a bit.”

Instead of replying, Joshua simply reached out a hand to touch the soft, pastel-yellow sweater lying next to Jihoon, running his fingers over the fuzz. 

“...It’s perfect,” he murmured, and Jun cheered, trapping his waist in a hug. “Seriously, thank you, I don’t- I don’t know what to say-” Jihoon shut him up with a soft kiss.

“Then don’t say anything. Pick whatever you wanna wear. We got it for you, princess,” he urged, and Joshua nodded, eyes a little watery as he turned back to look at the selection of clothing before him. Clothing that now belonged to him that he could wear whenever he felt like it.

He ended up picking the soft yellow sweater and a creamy, off-white, knee-length skirt that swished nicely around his legs, smooth and silky against his skin. When he walked into the room again, all of them cooed.

“Ugh, you look so cute that it almost makes me mad,” Jeonghan sighed, looking him up and down. Joshua just smiled sheepishly in response, holding his sweater paw-covered hands out for a hug that Jeonghan very willingly obliged him. 

“Do you think the others will like it?” he asked, a hint of worry in his tone. Wonwoo scoffed.

“Please. Seungcheol’s gonna be all over you the second he sees you in that sweater,” he snorted, and Joshua couldn’t help but think Wonwoo was right; Seungcheol got clingy when he wore his soft outfits. Still, he appreciated the leader’s cuddliness. 

“Thank you for the gifts,” Joshua mumbled softly, giving each of them a cute little kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for you, princess,” Jihoon murmured, and it sounded like he really meant it, like if Joshua asked Jihoon to buy a yacht for him, he would. None of the others could deny that they felt the same way. Joshua was their princess after all.

* * *

True to Wonwoo’s words, the second Seungcheol saw Joshua bundled up in his sweater and skirt on the couch, reading a book, he abandoned his conversation with Chan to go and cuddle the singer, running his hands through Joshua’s hair and crooning about how adorable he was, little pet names spilling from his lips. Joshua greatly enjoyed the attention, melting even more in Seungcheol’s embrace until the both of them were tangled tightly together. Minghao took a lot of pictures.

“Do you like your new present, sweetheart?” Seungcheol prompted, nuzzling his cheek, and Joshua nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly over at Jun, Jihoon, Jeonghan, and Wonwoo, who looked very proud of themselves.

“Thank you guys,” Joshua cooed, and Jun jumped up to sit on his other side, wrapping both arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

“Yes, thank you guys,” Soonyoung added happily, and they laughed, opening their arms to add him to their cuddle pile which he joined...somewhat eagerly, leaping onto Seungcheol’s lap with a loud cry. Seungcheol just trapped him in a tight hug, smooching the dancer’s cheek.

Settled between the warmth of his members, Joshua smiled, getting comfortable against Seungcheol’s side. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All joking aside, please please please please PLEASE stay safe. Wash your hands properly and avoid direct contact with people if possible. So far no one in my area has been infected, and I'd really love to keep it that way. For my peeps in other parts of the world, I send my love and support. C*VID-19 has kinda been a bitch but let's all do our part to make sure it doesn't spread.


	4. Part 4 - We're All In this Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua convinces everyone else to try on dresses too, and it goes better than he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao the chapter y'all were finally waiting for I hope u like  
> ALSO SOMEONE DREW A PIC OF JISOO IN A SKIRT AND IT'S INCREDIBLE SO YOU SHOULD ALL GIVE IT A LOOK  
> https://twitter.com/starryjoshuji/status/1241363034418921473?s=20

“You guys should try it.”

“...?” Chan and Seungkwan looked up at the sound of Joshua’s casual comment, and they exchanged a glance. “...Try what?” Chan prompted curiously.

“Trying on a dress. If you get a good dress it’s comfy,” Joshua hummed, sitting up from where he’d been lying down on Seungkwan’s bed. “You don’t have to, but you bullied me and Cheol and Han into putting a dress on, so I think it’s only fair.” He grinned at them, all his teeth on display, and Chan and Seungkwan exchanged another look.

Definitely a prince day.

* * *

Someway, somehow, Joshua managed to finagle the stylist noonas into giving them a couple racks of PRISTIN’s old dresses (he still missed the girls; they weren’t super close, but he liked their music and they were fun people), and the only thing left was to convince the others to try them on.

“C’mon, Hoon. we’ll all do it with you. I’ll do it again if you do it with us,” Jeonghan coaxed, trying to coerce Jihoon into joining them. 

“I already said no,” Jihoon muttered, kicking at Jeonghan with his foot. “Dresses aren’t really my thing. Don’t get me wrong, you all can go wild but I’d much prefer to stick to the sidelines on this.”

“It doesn’t have to be a dress,” Joshua said mildly, head in Jihoon’s lap. “You can wear like, a pencil skirt or something. You’d look good in one of those.” Jihoon blinked down at him, then sighed, running a hand through the older’s hair gently.

“Fine. I’ll try one on.” Joshua smiled brightly at the producer’s compliance, but he tensed a little when he felt Jihoon’s lips come close to his ear.

“I’ll try it, but then I get to fuck you in one of your little skirts after,” he whispered, and Joshua shivered a little, nodding and tucking his face against Jihoon’s stomach, a warm blush creeping up his cheeks at the mere thought. All the others liked to fuck him when he wore his soft outfits, and he was happy to provide.

“Shall we go now? We have some free time until practice,” Jeonghan purred, running his hand along Jihoon’s cheek, yanking it back when the producer snapped at his fingers.

“Let me at _least_ finish up the option tracks-”

“Please, Hoonie? It’ll be fun,” Joshua insisted, using his best kitten eyes, and Jihoon looked down at him, clearly conflicted.

“...Fuck, _fine_.”

* * *

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had,” Seungcheol muttered, arm thrown over Joshua’s shoulders.

“Better than that time he suggested we both fuck him at the same time?” Jeonghan prompted, sitting on Joshua’s other side, and Seungcheol’s brow furrowed as he thought, nose crinkled cutely.

“...Second best idea,” he amended, and Joshua snorted, leaning into Seungcheol’s side. The tables had turned and everyone (sans Jihoon) had agreed to get their comeuppance with remarkable enthusiasm. Mingyu and Soonyoung in particular seemed almost overly excited, and while it kind of made Joshua suspicious, it also made him happy, knowing they were all going to have fun. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to get too uncomfortable with the thought of just trying on a dress.

A little nervous, he smoothed out the silky fabric of his blouse, one he’d actually stolen from Jeonghan’s closet a while back, not that Jeonghan seemed to mind. He moved his hands down his legs, which he’d covered with thin white stockings and a flowy, fluffy skirt, brushing pleasantly against the bare skin of his thighs. By then it felt normal, almost second nature, and he felt pretty. He just liked feeling pretty.

He wanted the others to feel pretty too, and he hoped they would. He knew his...preferred style of clothing wasn’t for everyone, but at the very least he hoped they would have a good laugh about it all.

“You’re tense, baby. Relax,” Jeonghan murmured into his ear, and Joshua let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, snuggling harder into the couch. Seungcheol’s warm hand patted his shoulder and when Jeonghan’s dainty fingers landed on his thigh, squeezing gently, he loosened up, shaking the hair out of his eyes. 

All three of them winced when a loud thump came from down the hall, followed by a yelp and raucous laughter. Seconds later, there came a sudden and desperate-sounding “Soonyoung no!” and an enthusiastic “Soonyoung _yes_!” right after. Joshua exchanged a glance with Jeonghan, who shrugged dismissively, smirking, and Joshua chuckled to himself, getting more comfortable for the inevitable headassery that would happen.

Again, there was the muffled sounds of a small scuffle, some muttered arguments, heavy footsteps, then the sound of Jun’s voice, _“you all are cowards so I’m going out first,”_ he declared loudly, and Joshua perked up as the dancer strutted out into his line of sight. 

Joshua cooed appreciatively at the sight of Jun’s body hugged by some kind of Chinese-looking dress that went down to his mid-thigh, pale purple fabric embroidered with a white and grey dragon, coupled with a pair of puffy white pants. He was smiling brightly, a shy little flush high on his cheeks but an excited glimmer in his eyes as he twirled around, blowing them a kiss. 

“Aren’t I pretty? This really makes my jawline look good,” he crowed, running a fingertip down his jaw, and Joshua nodded, clapping his hands together childishly.

“You look beautiful, babe,” Jeonghan called, blowing a kiss back. “Is that some kind of Chinese dress? I didn’t know we had those.”

“I’m not sure, actually. I think there’s a word for it in Vietnamese but I don’t know what it is,” Jun hummed, looking down at himself and smoothing the silky fabric down. “Anyway, Hao has a similar one, so he should come out next!” He shouted the last part down the hall, and there was a heavy, almost disappointed sigh that clearly belonged to Minghao.

“You don’t have to shout, y’know,” he mumbled, but he stepped out anyway, and true to Jun’s words, he was wearing a similar style of dress, minus the pants, leaving his slender legs bare. The dress itself was a bright, blood red, matching the flush on Minghao’s cheeks, and black accents trailed along the hem, winding around his waist until it hit the hem of the dress, stopped right over Minghao’s knees. His arms were folded loosely in front of his waist, and Seungcheol and Jun whistled, making him blush harder.

“How do you feel?” Joshua asked curiously, and Minghao shrugged, reaching down to tug the hem of the dress further over his legs.

“A little exposed, I guess, but it’s very silky. Reminds me of the qipao my cousins wore back in China,” he mumbled, and Joshua nodded, reaching out with grabby hands to urge the dancer towards him. Minghao hesitated, then turned down the hall.

“Mingyu! Your turn now!” he shouted, then plopped himself in Joshua’s lap, flushed but adamantly stoic about it. Joshua kissed his cheek and decided to let Minghao live.

“Me? Hold on, hold on, gimme a sec,” Mingyu called, sounding a bit frantic, and again, Joshua exchanged a glance with Jeonghan, who was too busy cooing over the material of Jun’s pants to send him a look in return. Minghao patted his hand and Joshua kissed his shoulder, glad that _someone_ had caught his wary hesitance.

“Ok, ok, I’m good!” Mingyu chirped, and his steady footfalls preceded him as he walked into the living room, decked out in what appeared to be a faux fur coat and some golden, thin-framed wire glasses, kind of librarian-looking on his nose. Grass-colored platform heels made him even taller than ever, and Joshua had to look up to see Mingyu’s face, which, considering Mingyu, wasn’t an uncommon requirement for any of them.

“...Nice coat,” Jun snorted, and Mingyu glared momentarily at him before dramatically shrugging the coat off his shoulders, letting it pool around his elbows, revealing a sleek, strapless emerald bodycon dress that clung to his frame, and coupled with the coat he looked like some kind of rich CEO, walking down the red carpet.

“...That’s hot,” Joshua mumbled, looking Mingyu up and down several times. “That’s really hot.” Seungcheol and Minghao made noises of agreement and Jeonghan wolf-whistled appreciatively, which softened Mingyu’s sharp grin into one of his more puppy-like smiles.

“You look like a twice-divorced lady who got all her husbands’ fortunes and now manages three companies with a firm but gentle hand and all your employees love you but at the same time respect you as a mysterious and powerful person,” Jun supplied, and all of them laughed, including Mingyu, who shrugged the fluffy coat back up around his shoulders and snuggled into it.

“Thanks, I guess. I feel hot, so that’s a bonus,” he hummed, and Joshua and Minghao nodded enthusiastically. Mingyu laughed again, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “God, you should see what Wonwoo and Soonyoung are wearing. I’m not even going to start on Hansol.”

“God, did he find something tie-dye? Please tell me he’s not wearing a tie-dye dress,” Jeonghan whined, but Mingyu only shrugged, a toothy grin his only response.

“Anyway, Hoonie! Your turn!”

“Oh, are we not doing this in age order?” came Seungkwan’s curious voice, only to be shushed by several people.

“I hate you,” Jihoon said loudly in response, and Joshua giggled, though a small, hard pit of apprehension sat in his stomach. If Jihoon didn’t like it then it was totally fine, but...he wanted Jihoon to have fun too. 

He actually held his breath as the composer walked in, fitted heels clicking sharply against the linoleum. Unlike Mingyu, Jun, and Minghao, he wasn’t specifically wearing a dress- rather, he was wearing a simple crimson pencil skirt and matching blazer over a pressed white dress shirt, a simple pair of black glasses perched on his nose. If he had possessed a clipboard and a pen, he would have looked right at home in CEO-Mingyu’s office.

“...Well?” he prompted, waving a hand at himself.

“...I think I had some kind of wet dream about this once,” Jeonghan said bluntly, and Seungcheol nodded, murmuring agreement. Jihoon’s cheeks went pink and he looked away, folding his arms.

“You look really good, Hoon,” Joshua said softly, gently guiding Minghao off of his lap and holding his arms out for a hug. “Seriously! You look amazing.”

To his delight Jihoon softened, walking over and leaning in to give his cheek a nuzzle before straightening up again. “...I’ll admit, this isn’t so bad. If it was more fitted, I’d probably like it even more, but...I guess I can see the appeal,” he murmured, and that was more than enough for Joshua, who beamed at the composer and littered kisses all over his cheeks before the younger wiggled away to sit next to Jun, a satisfied sort of look on his face.

“Wonwoo! You come out next!” Jihoon called, and there was a grunt and a whole lot of rustling. Joshua exchanged a somewhat confused look with Seungcheol and Jeonghan as Jun and Mingyu giggled, grinning at each other.

“I swear to god I’m going to trip in this thing,” Wonwoo sighed, taking slow, small, shuffling steps out into the living room. Joshua could certainly see why with his dramatic, almost victorian-style ball gown, colored in soft creams and whites and pale, dusty lavenders. Tiered ruffles adorned the skirt and Wonwoo’s lean frame seemed to drown a little among the fabric.

“Aww, you didn’t bring the fan!” Minghao whined, and Joshua tilted his head.

“There was a fan?”

“Yes, there was a fan,” Wonwoo sighed again, smoothing out the ruffles the best he could. “I feel like a medieval princess or something— I have the weirdest urge to run down a castle hallway in the middle of the night after learning my beloved is being wrongly sent to prison after saving an enemy general or something.”

“...Oddly specific, and yet, it fits,” Jeonghan mused, standing up and walking over, holding out his hand. “May I, your highness?”

Wonwoo scoffed, but he took Jeonghan’s hand anyway. “Fair warning: I can hardly move in this and I sure as hell can’t waltz in it, so I’ll try not to step on your toes.”

“You look cute,” Jun chipped in happily, leaning on the back of the couch, chin in his palms as they watched Jeonghan guide Wonwoo through a very careful spin. “Doesn’t he look cute, Gyu? He looks straight out of one of those old-timey fantasy dramas you don’t want anyone to know you watch- mmph!”

“I think you look amazing,” Mingyu said loudly, hand clamped over Jun’s mouth, an overly-bright grin on his face as Minghao and Jihoon snickered amongst themselves.

“It looks really good on you, Wonu,” Joshua called, and Wonwoo smiled at him, nose scrunched up cutely.

“Thank you, princess. You should see what Soonyoung’s wearing; it’s atrocious.” He rolled his eyes at the mere thought, and Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, leaning in closer to the younger.

“Is Hansol wearing tie-dye?” he demanded, and Wonwoo laughed, the deep, happy noise making Joshua’s chest feel all warm and squishy. He loved hearing his bandmates laugh. Chan especially. God, he loved Chan’s laugh so much!!

“I think you’ll be surprised,” was all Wonwoo offered before turning back to the hallway. “Seokmin! You next!” With a bit of effort and some help from Jeonghan,Wonwoo toddled over to an empty spot on the couch below where Jun was standing and carefully sat himself down, trying not to crumple the voluminous folds of his dress, which Mingyu pet down, an adorably awed look in his eyes.

They all looked back over when Seokmin came bouncing out, wearing, in Joshua’s very objective opinion, the cutest little sundress he’d ever seen, sunflower yellow with white squiggles on the skirt, and he’d even gotten a woven, wide-brimmed hat to top it all off.

“Very fitting, don’t you think?” he prompted cheerfully, twisting his hips to make the skirt flutter out. The smile on his face matched the brightness of his dress and all of them in the room found themselves grinning at Seokmin’s contagious enthusiasm. He wasn’t called their sunshine for nothing, Joshua thought fondly as Seokmin pranced around, quite delighted with his outfit.

“I gotta say, it looks normal on you,” Jihoon commented, perched neatly in Seungcheol’s lap, sideways so he could rest his cheek on the leader’s chest. Seokmin beamed and Jihoon’s small smile widened.

“You look amazing, Seok! You should model sundresses,” Joshua cooed, clapping his hands excitedly. Seokmin bounced over to give him several sweet kisses and Joshua giggled through each one until Jeonghan tugged lightly at the hem of Seokmin’s dress to get his own share of kisses.

Eventually, Seokmin ever-so-carefully placed himself between Wonwoo and Mingyu, reclining comfortably against the two rappers, who kissed his cheeks and grabbed his hands, which he seemed very happy about.

“Kwannie! Your turn!” he shouted down the hall, much to Wonwoo’s slight chagrin, wincing as the sound came out right next to his ear. Jun giggled above them and ruffled Wonwoo’s hair, kissing the top of his head fondly as he loved doing to everyone. Head kisses were a Soft Jun Thing and Joshua loved it.

Seungkwan, in a show of strange, slightly worrying oddness, came out quietly. He walked into the living room with an uncharacteristic silence that made everyone a little tense, matching the nervous look on the singer’s face.

“...Do you like it?” he prompted after a second, voice tight, and Joshua stood up off of the couch to wind his arms around Seungkwan’s waist.

“You look amazing, Kwannie,” he murmured quietly, looking down at Seungkwan’s soft, baby pink dress, longer in the back than in the front, cinching his waist in to an impossible slenderness. A darker gradient ran up the top, leading to a rosy halter around his neck, matching the flush on his cheeks. “You could make anything look beautiful.”

“Don’t say that,” Seungkwan mumbled, not meeting his eye. Joshua wasn’t having any low self-esteem in the house, so he tilted Seungkwan’s face up and cupped his cheeks, squishing them a little.

“Boo Seungkwan,” he whispered, their noses touching, foreheads pressed together. “You’re bootiful.”

To his utter delight, that finally made Seungkwan smile shyly, and Joshua cooed, spinning Seungkwan around to show him off to the others. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“I salivated,” Mingyu announced, and Seungkwan glared playfully at him, his cheeks going adorably pinker. 

“You look like a princess!” Seokmin cooed, and Joshua nodded enthusiastically, taking Seungkwan’s hand and spinning him around as though they were ballroom dancing.

“We already have a princess here, but thank you,” Seungkwan said smartly, starting to sound like his regular, sassy self again as he pulled Joshua into a sudden dip and made the older singer squeak in surprise. “Aww, cute. Now let me sit down so I can see the others. Who should I call next?”

“We have Chan, Soonyoung, and Hansol left, right? You should see what Hansol’s wearing,” Jun threw over, and all of them nodded.

“You all keep saying we should be excited about Hansol and Soonyoung, but you never call them out. I’m starting to get a little suspicious,” Jeonghan piped up, and Seungcheol and Joshua nodded curiously, craning their heads to try and look down the hall.

Seungkwan chuckled, exchanging a sly, secretive glance with Mingyu and Minghao. “In that case, shall we call Hansol out? You won’t expect it,” he hummed, grinning.

“Hansol! Your turn!” Seungcheol called without waiting for Seungkwan’s answer, and even though Seungkwan glowered at him, he stepped back and leaned on the back of the couch next to Jun, who kissed his cheek and murmured something into his ear that made Seungkwan smile in a soft, appreciative way.

“I’m still worried about the tie-dye,” Jeonghan murmured, pulling his knees up onto his couch cushion and sinking down slowly. Joshua chuckled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“You shouldn’t be,” came Hansol’s mild voice down the hall, and the soft sound of his barefooted steps made Joshua’s brow furrow. Was he not wearing shoes? Why would he not be wearing shoes? “Y’know I actually kind of like this…”

“Like what- oh wow,” Joshua murmured softly, eyes widening as he took in Hansol’s figure. He was wearing a sort of Grecian style dress, made of loose, flowy white silk that shimmered subtly when he moved, draping over his shoulders, down his chest, and around his hips in what must have been a very comfortable way. His arms were bare, as well as his feet, and somehow he’d even gotten a golden laurel crown, placed carefully on his sandy hair.

He looked like a Greek god.

“You look like a Greek god,” Seungcheol said quietly, as if afraid to speak too loud. Joshua would have laughed at the way Seungcheol took the words right out of his mouth if he weren’t too distracted with Hansol’s statue-esque beauty. He looked straight from the ancient Greek period, as though some magical sculptor had come down and given him the face of a god; if Hansol was to creep into a Greek history museum, stand on one of the podiums, and go very still, Joshua didn’t think anyone would have noticed.

“You look like someone could have carved you from a block of stone,” Minghao said poetically, and Hansol smiled in an endearingly sheepish way, shuffling his feet against the plush carpet. “Seriously! You look like an ancient Greek prince.”

“Uh...thanks, I guess,” Hansol chuckled awkwardly, in typical Hansol fashion. “I mean I really like the way it feels. It’s very comfy.” He ran his hands down the skirt, pressing it to his legs. “D’you think I could dance in this? Maybe. I know Ten from NCT danced to a bunch of songs while dressed up as Mona Lisa for their Halloween thing and I thought that was _really_ hilarious.”

“I would fall the second I tried to dance in this thing. Imagine doing the Getting Closer choreo in this,” Wonwoo whined, patting the many, many ruffles adorning his skirt. Hansol laughed sympathetically, walking over to squish some of the ruffles, and Wonwoo let him.

“Come sit, your highness,” Minghao called, patting the side of the couch between his legs. Hansol grinned and plopped himself on the floor against Minghao’s knees, and the dancer happily played with his hair, tilting and adjusting his laurel crown with a rather satisfied look on his face; it reminded Joshua of a particularly smug cat.

“Chan! Your turn!” Hansol yelled and there was a muffled _“hell yeah!”_ from down the hall that all of them giggled at.

Joshua settled comfortably against Jeonghan as Chan’s light footsteps came down the hall, accompanied by a subtle clicking. The others started eagerly chanting Chan’s name, and Chan’s characteristic laughter preceded him as he rounded the corner, which, of course, made Joshua smile as it always did. He loved Chan’s laugh.

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Seungcheol cooed when Chan appeared, and Joshua fervently agreed, applauding a bit as he stared at Chan’s dress.

It was surprisingly simple, just a long-sleeved velvet dress, colored a navy blue so dark it was almost black, accented with silver at the waist and neck, brushing against the ground every time Chan took a step. It was simple and elegant and regal and Joshua thought it fitted Chan perfectly; he looked so royal and imposing that for a second or two Joshua felt compelled to bow.

“Ooh, my baby looks all grown up,” Jeonghan sighed, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to wipe away a tear. Chan glowered at him, but brightened up again when he looked at everyone else, swishing the skirt of the dress around a bit.

“How does it look? I didn’t even really know they made dresses out of velvet so this is cool,” he chirped, and Jun and Seokmin hurried over to feel the dress, petting his sleeves with adorably awed looks on their faces.

“You look amazing! Like a princess or a queen!” Mingyu said excitedly, flapping the sides of his fur coat like stubby wings. Chan laughed at his enthusiastic response, as did everyone else, and Jun led Chan through a dramatic spin, performing an over-the-top little skit pretending to be Chan’s royal advisor. 

When their skit inevitably ended up with Chan on Jun’s back, being given a ride around the living room, they finally calmed down enough to remember they had one person left.

“God, you guys are gonna love this,” Chan said excitedly, and Joshua leaned over Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Mingyu’s laps to poke Chan’s thigh.

“You keep saying that! What does it mean? What is he wearing?” he prodded, shivering at the hand he felt on the back of his thigh, sneaking under his skirt. When he glanced back he was faintly surprised to see it was Jihoon’s hand on his leg, the composer still sitting in Seungcheol’s lap contentedly. When Mingyu’s hand landed in his hair and ruffled it gently, he gave a mental shrug and decided to stay right where he was.

“Well, I guess it’s now or never,” Chan said cheerfully. “Soonyoung! You can come out now!”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on!” Seungkwan yelled, hopping up from his place on the floor and running over to the wall, flicking off all the lights. “Alright, now you can come out!”

“Dramatic much?” Jeonghan chuckled, and Joshua hummed amused agreement into Mingyu’s thigh, loving how several pairs of hands were petting him lightly. He felt remarkably comfortable and given the chance, he would have loved to fall asleep right where he was.

But he kept his eyes open, curious and excited as to why there was so much hype around Soonyoung’s dress, listening to Seokmin and Chan giggle to themselves.

“Here comes our tiger,” Jun snickered, eager and encouraging, and all of them jumped when the sound of a tiger’s roar filled the room, courtesy of a cackling Hansol and his phone. Seungkwan smacked him upside the head and Hansol laughed harder, shaking from his loud, awkward, halting gigglings. Joshua heard Jeonghan sigh fondly and he fully shared the sentiment. 

“Hosh is in the house!” Seokmin cheered loudly when they heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Joshua couldn’t help but laugh when he finally saw Soonyoung in his dress.

“Oh my god, what is _that_?!” Jeonghan laughed loudly, waving a hand at the shiny, glittering fabric adorning Soonyoung’s body. It was a puffy silver ball gown, absolutely covered in beads and sequins, and large silver hoops hung from Soonyoung’s ears.

“Isn’t it great?” Soonyoung crowed, striking a dramatic pose. “It’s not even the best part!”

“What’s the best part?” Seungcheol prompted, looking three seconds away from just dying of laughter (Jihoon didn’t seem to mind too much). Joshua was mildly concerned with the way Mingyu was shaking under him, laughing so hard he was almost convulsing.

“ _T_ _his_ is the best part,” Soonyoung announced, pulling up the hem of his dress and sticking a leg out. Covering his legs from toe to mid-thigh were a pair of high-heeled boots, but not just any boots. Of course they had to be tiger-print boots. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Joshua wasn’t surprised at all.

“They don’t even go together,” Minghao said, giving Soonyoung’s outfit a slightly distasteful look.

“It’s the _principle_ though!” Soonyoung insisted, showing off his boots some more. “I have to show my tiger side at all times!”

 _“F-furry-”_ Hansol wheezed in English, beating his fists against the floor as he laughed and laughed and fought for breath and that made Joshua burst out laughing, burying his face in his arms, unable to get the image of Soonyoung in a fursuit out of his head.

“I don’t know what Hansol said, but it was probably offensive and probably funny,” Seungkwan chuckled, and Hansol nodded unashamedly, still rolling around on the floor.

“You look like a walking disco ball,” Seokmin pointed out, and Soonyoung beamed.

“I know!” he said happily, and all of them fell into more bouts of laughter as Soonyoung posed dramatically, even going so far as to attempt his Hurricane choreography.

“Let me get pictures!” Minghao chirped, running up to his room to grab his camera and immediately starting to snap photos of everyone laughing and having fun. Seokmin and Chan started posing with Soonyoung, with Hansol and Wonwoo cheering them on, and Jihoon reluctantly but surprisingly easily agreed to let Minghao take a few of him and Mingyu standing together. Seungkwan, of course, started singing loudly, and Joshua was happy.

* * *

By the end of it all, Wonwoo was (relieved to be) back in clothes he could move in, Jihoon had changed into a loose hoodie and sweatpants, Minghao had put on some leggings under his dress, and Hansol’s laurel crown had ended up around Seungkwan’s neck, delicately framing his throat. The others were slowly changing back into their normal clothes, but Junhui, Hansol, and Seokmin were comfortable in their dresses, so they happily kept them on.

Joshua, still in his skirt and oversized hoodie, was lying over Seungcheol and Jihoon’s lap again, content and a little tired after so much excitement. With Jihoon absently petting his hair and the soothing white noise of the chatter around him, he totally would have fallen asleep if not for a little question poking at the back of his mind.

“Did you guys like that? Was it fun?” he called hesitantly, and all eyes looked to him.

“I mean, I’m still wearing mine, so I really like it,” Hansol said, picking at the smooth, silky, satiny fabric of his dress. Everyone else nodded agreement and Joshua relaxed.

“Yeah, I can definitely see the appeal. I’ll stick to my own clothes but it definitely is fun, princess,” Minghao called, looking through his photos.

“That’s good. I’m glad you had fun,” he mumbled, mostly into Jihoon’s thigh. The hand in his hair gripped a little tighter, but Joshua didn’t mind, especially when it went back to petting him.

However, right as he was about to drift off, Jihoon tugged lightly at his hair again, and Joshua shivered when he felt a warm breath of air right against his ear. “Remember what I said earlier, princess? I still want to fuck you in this,” the composer whispered hotly, and Joshua felt a hand tug at his skirt gently. Oh boy. He was fucked. Literally.

He smiled in excitement, tilting his head to give Jihoon a small, teasing grin. “Then what’re you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS gonna put Hansol in a tie dye dress, but.....I couldn't help myself bc lets be real Hansol totally looks like a greek god  
> Damn now I wanna write a Greek God!SVT fic  
> Also hc that Hansol knows what a furry is and highkey calls Soonyoung a furry when he isn't listening
> 
> The dress Jun is wearing is called an ao dai (pronounced "ow yai"), and they're a very pretty kind of Vietnamese dress!! It's similar to a Chinese qipao, but the main difference is that an ao dai is always worn with pants, while a qipao never is. I just thought it was an interesting little bit of trivia to share in case anyone wanted to know ^-^
> 
> In my mind I can picture Mingyu in his dress so perfectly and I don't know if that's a good thing or not but....HOT CEO MINGYU YOU'RE WELCOME
> 
> I tried to give everyone a good amount of exposure so...I hope u liked it?


	5. Part 5 - Don't Be Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua notices Minghao staring at him a little more often than usual, and goes to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh  
> I have nothing to say for myself so  
> yeah  
> enjoy

Living with a bunch of other people for more than three years makes you...attuned to their gazes, and Joshua was very, very good at telling who was staring at him at any given time. 

Hansol was a starer; he looked at everyone with that same kind of intense yet at the same time somewhat vacant gaze, and most of the time Joshua dismissed his eyes because he knew the rapper was more likely lost in thought than ogling his body. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo liked to glance. Joshua would feel their burning gazes for a moment or two before they looked away, and it always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Seungcheol was like Hansol, but every time, there was such a powerful look of adoration and love and pride in his eyes that Joshua loved being under his eyes. When Seeungcheol stared at him, he felt safe and protected.

Jeonghan’s gaze was hot and heavy and screamed _bedroom_ more often than not. Joshua was no stranger to standing still in one place for too long and feeling Jeonghan’s eyes rake up and down his form, and he loved to tease when that happened, loved to stretch and bend down obnoxiously to pick things up until Jeonghan finally initiated.

Strangely enough though, he had been feeling Minghao’s eyes on him a lot lately. It was a softer gaze, curious and almost hesitant, shy in some if not most ways, and Joshua didn’t know what to feel when Minghao stared at him. Usually he felt kinda flattered.

But now he was a bit confused. He could always feel Minghao’s eyes on him whenever he wore his skirts (courtesy of Jeonghan, Jun, Wonwoo, and Jihoon, bless them), could feel the dancer’s gaze burning into him. He was used to being looked at when he wore his softer clothes, but none of them looked at him quite like Minghao looked at him.

He wanted to know why. He had a small inkling as to what it might have been, but he was curious, so, when the dorm was mostly empty, he tested his theory out.

His first step was to just take a shower. If he was right, might as well get clean. Next step: put on his softest sweater and his shortest skirt. He hummed in satisfaction as he pulled a soft, oversized, pastel-pink sweater and a little light blue tennis skirt that barely reached down to his mid-thighs, soft fabric brushing against his bare legs. Last step: go find Minghao.

He knew Minghao was likely still at the dorm, so it only took a little bit of poking around to find him in his and Soonyoung and Hansol’s room, curled up in the rapper’s soft red blanket, looking at his phone.

“Hi,” he called softly, and Minghao jumped, looking up at him.

“H-hi,” Minghao called back, looking him up and down, cheeks pinking for some reason. “Is- is there something you need, princess?”

“Can we cuddle?” Joshua asked softly, smoothing out the pleats of his skirt. Despite his curiosity, he was still kind of nervous; both him and Minghao had the innate shyness. Luckily, Minghao happily lifted a corner of the blanket, allowing him to close the door (and discreetly lock it) behind him and crawl into the bed, immediately surrounded by warmth and the smell of Minghao’s cherry blossom shampoo.

“...What’re you doing in Sol’s bed?” Joshua prompted, and Minghao buried his nose in the blanket around them.

“...I really like Hansol’s cologne,” Minghao admitted sheepishly, and Joshua laughed, giving a sniff to the nearest edge of the blanket. He picked up hints of a heady, musky smell that made him feel warm and relaxed, mixed with just a tiny bit of something earthy, like sunshine on wood.

“Remind me to steal Hansol’s cologne next time you spot it,” Joshua chuckled quietly, pulling the blanket tighter around his body. 

“See my point?” Minghao giggled, drawing the blanket around his nose and taking another slow inhale before going back to his phone. “Makes me feel all nice ‘n calm ‘n warm.” Joshua nodded, humming in agreement, letting the warmth of Minghao’s body and the faint hints of Hansol’s cologne lull him into a more comfortable state.

Eventually though, he reminded himself of why he was there in the first place, and he snuggled closer to Minghao, tucking himself into the dancer’s arms.

“You’ve been staring at me a lot lately,” he said simply, wanting to get straight to the point. Minghao stiffened in his arms. “I don’t mind; ‘m just curious,” he added, nuzzling the graceful curve of the dancer’s neck and leaving a few kisses here and there. 

“I…” Minghao trailed off, and Joshua squeezed his waist encouragingly, kissing the bottom of his jaw. 

“...I really wanna touch you in that skirt. You look really pretty all the time and I just… I can barely keep my hands to myself,” he finally forced out, sounding a little strangled. Joshua blinked in slight surprise. He hadn’t expected Minghao to give in that easily.

But with his suspicions confirmed, he was glad he’d gotten himself all nice and clean.

“...Well then...you can if you want,” he offered, and Minghao blinked wide eyes at him, cheeks flushing, lips parted in surprise, an unasked question in his eyes. Joshua nodded, glancing away awkwardly.

It wasn’t like it was his first time with any of the members. He couldn’t count all the times Seungcheol had snagged his arm to drag him into the nearest bedroom and ram him into the mattress, and he had been cornered by Soonyoung in the practice room often enough. He’d given a lot of blowjobs in less-than-completely-private places himself, and he was fairly certain Jeonghan wanted to fuck him in front of an audience.

But the encounters that he’d had with Minghao? He could count them on both of his hands. It wasn’t that they weren’t attracted, they both were, but they were just...shy about expressing _that_ kind of affection. The last time Joshua had followed Minghao into bed, they had both been kind of tipsy on a good bottle of wine they’d drank too fast and he’d woken up plastered to Minghao’s side, both of them completely naked and a little sweaty. A quick check of his body confirmed they hadn’t actually fucked, but there were definitely some...questionable body fluids in the sheets. 

But now they were both fully sober and Minghao wanted to...touch him? Because he looked pretty in a skirt? 

A weird sense of power filled his chest, and he clutched onto the front of Minghao’s shirt, avoiding his eyes. He was still shy, yes, sort of soft and pliant, but…

Well, if there was one thing he knew from their scant sexual encounters, he knew Minghao was gentle, and he wanted gentle, so he cuddled a little closer. “...’s ok. I want you too,” he assured when Mignhao continued to be silent, voice very soft.

When he felt one of Minghao’s dainty, long-fingered hands rest on his hip, he shivered happily. 

“You sure?” Minghao checked, and Joshua nodded again, humming for emphasis. “...You’re really pretty, princess,” Minghao mumbled, pulling him closer by the hip, hand drifting down to his thighs. Joshua shivered again.

“Can- can you uh...put your arm over my waist or something?” Minghao asked shyly, and Joshua complied, shuffling so their chests were pressed together. He closed his eyes happily when Minghao’s hand tentatively squeezed his thigh, petting him right afterwards, drifting closer to the hem of his skirt.

To say Joshua had a liking for Minghao’s hands would be somewhat of an understatement; he kind of low-key adored Minghao’s elegant painter’s fingers, long and slender and confident with a brush, so when they were on his body, he liked them even more.

“Hao,” he whispered when Minghao’s hands finally wandered up to cautiously brush over his hip, and Minghao’s eyes widened again.

“You- you’re not wearing anything under-”

“I wondered why you were staring and I had a guess, so…” Joshua mumbled, cheeks flaring up. Minghao looked just as flustered, hand gripping his hip a little too tightly, and Joshua wiggled around. “Just- just kiss me or something!”

“Y-yeah, gladly,” Minghao breathed, sounding kind of dazed, and Joshua groaned quietly when Minghao’s lips met his own, exploratory and gentle, just like all of his kisses. He wrapped his arm more tightly around Minghao’s chest, pushing himself closer, lifting one leg to put it over Minghao’s waist. Closeness was a must for him in moments of intimacy, and they all knew it.

“Pretty,” he heard Minghao whisper, voice awed, and he whined, pressing his forehead to Minghao’s chest as the dancer’s nimble fingers finally wrapped around his cock, thumbing over the head in a way that made him cry out. “So pretty…”

“Hao,” he whimpered again, wrapping his leg tighter around Minghao’s waist, bottom lip quivering. 

“Hold on, let me get lube or something,” Minghao mumbled, sounding embarrassed, and Joshua blinked. They’d never actually had sex before, and the sudden urge was strange, especially coming from Minghao, who Joshua knew got “held back” by Jihoon in the studio a lot to “practice his vocals” and whatnot.

“O-oh, no I- I don’t wanna go all the way, if that’s ok with you, but I just...wanna prep you? Maybe?” Minghao explained, the tips of his pointy fairy ears going bright red.

“Y-yeah, that’s ok,” he nodded quickly, feeling his own cheeks go pink. God, they both blushed a lot, didn’t they? Still, he reluctantly let Minghao part from him, where he hurried over to Soonyoung’s bed and dug around in the small slot between the mattress and the wall.

“I feel bad for Hansol every time Soonyoung drags Minnie into this room to have fun. Poor guy has to sleep in Chan and Wonwoo’s room ‘cause they’re the only ones who don’t mind his sleep-talking.” Minghao shook his head fondly, and Joshua laughed, reaching out for him with childish grabby hands, carefully pushing Hansol’s blanket behind him so they didn’t get it messy. He immediately missed the warmth and musky hints of cologne, but he knew Minghao would more than make up for it.

“Helpful to know where he keeps his lube though,” Joshua pointed out, nuzzling Minghao’s neck. Minghao bit his lip awkwardly.

“Yeah, me and Mingyu might have come in here a few times to do some not-so-innocent things,” he said loftily, avoiding Joshua’s eye. “And uh, roll onto your back, please,” he added in a much softer voice. Joshua nodded, smiling as reassuringly as possible as Minghao’s slim body crawled over his.

Joshua drew his bottom lip between his teeth, spreading his legs to accommodate Minghao sitting between them, and when he glanced up Minghao was giving him _that_ look, the one that made him curious in the first place, shy and a little flustered and kind of awed. It made him squirm, shimmying his hips to get Minghao to get on with it.

“You’re really pretty,” Minghao whispered again, like it was some coveted secret he had to keep safe. Joshua exhaled shakily when Minghao’s hands ran down his sides, petting his soft sweater, landing on his hips.

“You’re pretty too,” Joshua mumbled, and Minghao couldn’t meet his eyes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in embarrassment. An immense feeling of fondness suddenly washed up in Joshua’s chest, and he tugged at the hem of Minghao’s shirt, wrapping his arms around the dancer’s slender shoulders. “Wanna kiss you,” he insisted, and Minghao was quick to lean down and press their lips together, eyes fluttering shut.

He gasped against Minghao’s lips when a cool hand rubbed slowly down the length of his cock, making his hips twitch up into the motion and forcing a soft groan out of his mouth.

“Hao,” he moaned again, tilting his head back so Minghao’s lips could move down his throat and teeth little hickies into his skin. 

“Yes, princess?” Minghao hummed, starting to look a little less shy, his eyes glinting with the same concentration and charisma as when he was on stage. The contrast made Joshua shiver.

“Don’t tease me,” me whined, shoving his face into the pillow and hissing softly. Minghao huffed out a soft laugh through his nose, nodding a bit before pausing. 

“...Can I tease just a little more? You look so pretty and I’ve been...waiting for a while to do this,” he mumbled, and Joshua nearly cooed.

“Ok, but- but not forever.” Joshua let his head rest comfortably against the pillows as Minghao’s dainty hands moved out from under his skirt to run down his stomach, dipping under the hem of his sweater to press into his hips a little. Joshua hummed happily at the feeling of cool fingertips easing the stress from his muscles, and he arched his back into it a little, groaning when Minghao pressed at a tense knot.

“Feel good, princess?” Minghao murmured, and Joshua nodded, relaxation making his limbs loose and turning his head hazy. He felt as though he could have fallen asleep if he wanted to.

He flinched back into awareness with a jolt of slight surprise when Minghao’s hands drifted down to his thighs, nudging them apart and massaging the soft inner skin. “Not good?” Minghao asked quickly, but Joshua shook his head, settling his knees at a comfortable angle and pushing his hips back again.

“Keep going,” he murmured, putting a hand over his eyes, and Minghao hummed, fingers pressing into his thighs for a moment longer before they left altogether. Joshua peeked through his fingers as Minghao reached for the bottle of lube, a rather adorable look of concentration on his face as he popped the lid open and poured some over his fingers, probably a bit more than necessary. 

“Ready?” Minghao quipped, clean hand rubbing his hip under his skirt. Joshua nodded, taking in a short breath.

The first touch of overly-slick, cold fingers to the rim of his entrance made him jump, but before Minghao could ask if he was alright, he wiggled his hips.

“It’s ok. Just cold. Don’t worry about it,” Joshua urged, setting his arms down by his head. Minghao hesitated.

“Ok, but tell me if it hurts,” he mumbled, and Joshua nodded, feeling his cheeks pink as slightly warmer fingers rubbed at his entrance, teasing him into relaxing before one pushed in slowly, the sensation not unfamiliar but slightly different then all his other experiences. He likened Minghao’s fingers closest to Jihoon’s or maybe Jeonghan’s, long and slender and perfect.

“I love your hands, Hao,” he sighed, reaching vaguely to hold one, and when he felt clean fingers in his he smiled.

“Oh? That’s...flattering, I guess,” Minghao mumbled, though Joshua could hear the smile on his face. “You have pretty hands too. Warm.” Joshua would have responded but before he could even drew breath, Minghao’s finger in him brushed over a sensitive spot, stealing any words he wanted to say and making him jolt and hiss happily.

“Good?” Minghao asked, and Joshua nodded, squeezing Minghao’s hand tighter. “Can you handle another?” Again, he nodded, but he sucked in a breath when another one of Minghao’s slender fingers worked into him, gentle but insistent. 

He gasped when Minghao’s free hand went to start stroking his cock again, making him whimper and shudder and clench around Minghao’s fingers. “So pretty like this,” Minghao breathed, looking him up and down, and Joshua blushed wildly, covering his face with his hands. Minghao huffed, batting his hands away to kiss his cheeks.

“I like- I like seeing your face,” he mumbled, and that only made Joshua go redder, but he set his hands on Minghao’s shoulders, coaxing the younger into kissing him.

“M-more, please,” he whimpered, bucking his hips back onto Minghao’s fingers. It was just on the edge of not being enough, and just a little push would get him there. Minghao smiled shyly at him, pausing to pour a bit more lube over his fingers, then returning to rubbing at his entrance, just barely pushing in before sliding out again. Joshua wasn’t having it. 

“Nn- ah- Hao, stop te- ah!” Joshua’s whining was cut off by Minghao’s soft laughter, an almost fond expression on the dancer’s face.

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop,” he assured, sliding two fingers in again, making sure he could handle it before slowly wiggling in a third, which made Joshua hiss and arch, though not in pain. He could take more (Seungcheol made sure he could take more- the man is adorably sweet and dorky normally but he can turn into a beast when pushed, especially in bed).

“‘M not- ‘m not made of glass, Hao, don’t worry,” he gasped out, and Minghao only giggled one of his little staccato, high-pitched giggles that Joshua loved so much.

“I know, I know. I know how rough Cheol can be. I just...I dunno, I like this better.” His voice trailed off to a mumble as he spoke, fingers still working gently inside him, and Joshua hummed hoarsely. “This is ok, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah this is ok, this is perfect,” Joshua panted, nodding somewhat frantically. Minghao was so gentle but his fingers were skilled, and he didn’t have to do much to reduce Joshua to a whimpering puddle on the sheets, all his sensitive spots wound up like an open nerve. “I like- I like this too.”

“That’s good,” Minghao murmured, seemingly somewhat absently as he focused on pushing a little further with his fingers, biting his tongue as he apparently searched for something.

An embarrassing sort of squeak left Joshua’s lips when Minghao’s fingers brushed right over his prostate, and his hips jumped up as a satisfied expression spread over Minghao’s face. “Does that feel good, princess?” Minghao cooed, and Joshua nodded, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted as he panted.

“You’re so pretty,” Minghao sighed like it inconvenienced him, settling more comfortably on the bed. “All cute ‘n wrecked like this…”

“You- you sound like Jeonghan,” Joshua forced out, a weak laugh in his voice. Minghao’s nose scrunched up, and in response he only pressed a little harder at his prostate, effectively shutting him up. All he could do was whine and writhe and moan softly as Minghao’s deft fingers sent tingly shocks of pleasure through him, relentless but at the same time somehow gentle. 

“Can- can I touch myself?” he managed to gasp out, and Minghao seemed a little taken aback by the question. Joshua was too foggy to register his look of mild surprise; Jeonghan always made him ask, since the older singer was so fond of having him under control. “Pl-please.”

“Y-yes, you can, princess,” Minghao said quickly, and Joshua wasted no time in reaching down to quickly start jerking himself off in time with the movement of Minghao’s fingers. 

“Pretty,” Minghao whispered yet again, looking awed, and Joshua whined, tugging at the hem of his shirt again so he could pull the dancer into a kiss, all teeth and tongue and little muffled moans that Minghao seemed to enjoy.

“Hao, I-” Joshua gasped against Minghao’s lips, back arching when Minghao’s free hand joined his on his cock, making his eyes roll back.

“Close, princess?” Minghao hummed against his lips, fingers still working steadily inside him, and Joshua nodded with a moan, barely coherent enough to give a response. “God, you’re so pretty like this, you’re so fucking beautiful-”

One last rub of Minghao’s pretty fingers against his prostate and Joshua was gone, hips canting up jerkily as he came all over his and Minghao’s hands with a shrill cry. 

“Pretty,” Minghao whispered again, drawing his fingers away purposefully slowly. Joshua whined at the loss of feeling full, but forced himself up, his own fingers digging into the hem of Minghao’s track pants. “W-wait, you don’t have to-”

“Want to,” Joshua panted, shuffling onto his knees and pulling Minghao’s already-hard cock out of its confines, “really want to.” He quickly moved to run his tongue up the length and both of Minghao’s hands immediately fisted in his hair, a ragged breath escaping the dancer. Wanting him to make a little noise, Joshua suckled hard at the head of his cock, and Minghao stifled a whine with the back of his hand. 

“Shua, wait-” Joshua didn’t wait. It took almost no time at all to get Minghao to shudder and moan through his own orgasm, all of which Joshua swallowed, still panting when he pulled off to tug Minghao into lying down next to him, satisfied and loose.

“...I didn’t think you would swallow it,” was the first thing Minghao mumbled, and Joshua whacked his shoulder gently, cheeks burning.

“Don’t ruin the mood,” he chastised, though he cuddled up as close to Minghao as he could, and Minghao wrapped an arm around his waist tightly, petting his back.

“Was that...ok?” Minghao asked quietly, not meeting his eyes, and in response, Joshua only moved forward to kiss him, humming reassuringly. He waited until Minghao had smiled against his lips to move back, tucking his head under Minghao’s chin. He grabbed Hansol’s blanket and pulled it over them, ignoring how his thighs were slick with too much lube and his stomach felt sticky, focusing on the scent of warm wood and a rich headiness.

“...We’re gonna have to clean Sol’s sheets,” Minghao mumbled sometime later, sounding half asleep. “You know he’s too lazy to do it himself.”

“Yeah, I’m not letting Sol sleep on these sheets,” Joshua mumbled back, though he was incredibly reluctant to leave the blanket and Minghao’s warmth. “C’mon, we should get up before someone finds us and tells us to move. I, for one, don’t wanna be in here if Soonyoung and Seokmin get the same idea as us.” Minghao’s whole face wrinkled comically at that.

“Oh god, yeah, let’s get up,” he snorted, sitting up and tugging Joshua with him. “Feel ok, princess?”

“Sleepy, but ok,” Joshua hummed, allowing the dancer to tug him into standing. Together, they made quick work of redoing the sheets, shoving the ones they had used (and covered with lube) into the washing basket in the bathroom to be cleaned later, then cleaned themselves up a bit. After putting on a slightly less...revealing skirt, Joshua stole Hansol’s blanket to keep around his shoulders.

“His cologne is so nice; how could I have not noticed it before?” he sighed, and Minghao laughed.

“Well you know how Hansol whispers; when he gets that close it’s kind of hard not to pick up what he smells like,” Minghao snickered, pulling him to sit on the couch in the living room. He had a point; Hansol always got so, so close when he was whispering that it was almost strange.

He wrapped himself and Minghao up in the blanket, cuddling close to the dancer.

“Do tell, how long have you been pining over me while I was wearing my skirts?” Joshua teased, poking a finger into Minghao’s side just to see him jump and flush.

“I mean, if you could see yourself the way we all see you then you would understand. You’re just...really pretty,” Minghao mumbled, shy but earnest, the tips of his pointy fairy ears pink. Joshua cooed, pressing a kiss to Minghao’s cheek and petting his hair.

“Is that my blanket?” They both looked up at the sound of Hansol’s voice and immediately they motioned him over, tugging him down to sit between them. Joshua wasted no time in sticking his nose around Hansol’s neck, taking a long, slow inhale. He sighed happily at the pleasant smell, musky and warm, just like the blanket.

“...What are you two doing?” Hansol’s curious voice made Joshua blink, but he didn’t pull back.

“We really like your cologne,” Joshua mumbled, and Hansol hummed.

“Jun gave it to me. Said something about pheromones that I can’t remember. That’s funny ‘cause Kwannie doesn’t like it, says it’s too strong for his nose.”

“We like it. A lot,” Minghao repeated, curling further into the blanket.

“Uh...duly noted, I guess,” Hansol laughed, ruffling Joshua’s hair and kissing his forehead. The younger usually wasn’t so flippant with affection so Joshua happily accepted the little smooch. With one hand he groped around blindly to hold Minghao’s hand, and when he found slender fingers he held on tight, content and satisfied.

With a sigh, he settled closer to Hansol, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. When one of Hansol’s arms wrapped around his waist, he smiled, already drifting off in the cozy warmth surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao is king


	6. Part 6 - Gettin' Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua wants to expand his horizons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh
> 
> READ THE END NOTES TOO

It was one lazy Sunday afternoon when there was a knock on Joshua’s door, which opened to reveal Jeonghan’s curious face, holding a box for him. “This came for you in the mail, I was wondering if you wanted it-?” Jeonghan blinked as Joshua quickly snatched the box from his hands, cheeks pink for some reason.

“Thanks,” Joshua mumbled quickly, setting the box on his bed. Jeonghan tilted his head.

“...Can I ask what is _in_ that box?” he asked slowly, and Joshua’s blush brightened.

“It’s...a surprise,” Joshua shrugged.

“A surprise,” Jeonghan repeated. Joshua nodded and Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, but only shrugged, closing the door and leaving Joshua alone with his package. Joshua waited for a second to see if he would come back in unexpectedly, but after two minutes he got too bored, and he snagged the exacto knife Jihoon always kept in his drawers for cutting the tags off of clothing, carefully slicing open the box.

He lifted out two more thin packages and sliced the first one open too, smiling as smooth, lacy fabric slid into his hands. He did the same with the second package, eager to put his new clothes on. _Finally_ ; he’d been waiting for over a week for these outfits to arrive.

He ducked into the bathroom with both outfits, making sure the door was locked before turning away from the mirror and changing quickly.

When he turned around, he smiled at himself in the mirror, admiring the way the sheer black shirt hung loosely off his frame like a blouse, the back part cut out and criss-crossed by lacy strips, a deep v-neck showing off his chest. It almost looked like one of their stage outfits if not for the tiny pair of silk panties that actually felt remarkably comfortable around his hips, hugging his ass just right, little black bows adorning his waist. 

He giggled quietly to himself, twisting and turning to look at himself from all angles, wondering how the others would react if they saw him in this kind of outfit. Minghao would probably have a nosebleed and Soonyoung would probably just pounce on him. 

Right, he still had a second outfit, of much the same nature. Reluctantly, he slid the comfortable pieces of clothing off of his body, looking thoughtfully at the other set of lingerie.

The second outfit was a little more form-fitting, sitting a little closer to his body. His shirt was such a pale blue it was almost white, and this time, the front was made of lace, and it came with a pretty ribbon choker, ruffly and adorned with a little bell that he put on for fun. The panties were more lacy too, leaving nothing to the imagination, and to complete it all, white thigh-highs hugged his legs. Idly he wondered if he should buy matching garters. 

As he did a little spin, he smiled; he looked sinfully angelic, and surely Jeonghan would like it. Hansol would definitely want to get an eyeful. He ran his hands down his lace-covered front, exhaling slowly, letting his palms rest on his hips. He certainly looked pretty, and he knew it, but he didn’t want the others to see just yet. Where was the fun in that?

“Shua? You in there? We’re going to practice soon!” Chan called through the door, and Joshua hummed loudly, a wicked idea spinning in his mind.

* * *

Whoever designed comfortable lingerie was the best person in the world, Joshua thought to himself as he followed Jun and Minghao into the practice room. He was wearing his first outfit under his hoodie and a pair of slightly too-large sweatpants, sitting just high enough on his hips to hide a peek of black, satiny fabric. 

Needless to say, stretching and warming up was dangerously fun. He caught both Wonwoo and Jihoon giving him looks through the corners of their eyes, a little suspicious, but he ignored them, continuing to press his chest as close as he could to the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him. He wished he had Minghao’s flexibility…

Hands on his back helped push him down a little further, and he groaned in satisfaction as his spine popped somewhere around his lower back. 

“That was...loud,” Hansol commented, and Joshua shrugged, sitting back up and patting his hand in thanks. “Also, Wonwoo and Jihoon keep staring at you, just in case you...wanna know, or something.”

“Really?” Joshua said in a voice of faux-curiosity, glancing over at the two, who looked away quickly, whispering to each other. “Interesting.”

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” Soonyoung called loudly, breaking Joshua from his smug thoughts, and as they settled into their positions for the opening of Fear, he sent another glance around at the others. They were all focused on the music, and Joshua made himself do the same. Dancing first, teasing second.

As usual, the adrenaline from practicing flooded his bones, and his mind fuzzed out to going through the motions of their dance, letting it become second nature. It was like the actions were written on his bones, and a strange sense of peace settled over him when the music finally cut off, even though he was panting and a little sweaty under two layers.

“Again! Chan, make sure you keep your expressions up,” Soonyoung fired, and Chan didn’t even say anything, just nodded, staring at the mirror with all his youthful determination. 

When Soonyoung was done drilling them through Fear and Snap Shoot, he decided to run through one of their older songs, Pretty U. Joshua liked that one, and he temporarily forgot about his teasing intentions as the upbeat music threaded into his ears. He had no idea how long had passed, an hour, maybe two hours, but he didn’t care. It was fun, dancing together, and he felt content.

That is, until Seungcheol called a halt to the whole thing right in the middle of their third repeat of Home, looking almost angry.

“Alright, alright, pause everything for a second!” he said loudly, completely ignoring Soonyoung’s indignant cry, and he strode right over to Joshua, who, frankly, was a bit surprised.

He was even more surprised when Seungcheol’s hands crept up under his hoodie, tugging at it insistently. “ _Off,_ ” he ordered, his voice practically a growl, and Joshua could never say no to that heavy, intense gaze, powerful and commanding.

“Seungcheol, what are you _doing_?” Jeonghan huffed, but he fell silent as Joshua, with shaking hands, tugged off his hoodie, revealing the lacy shirt he’d mostly forgotten about. There were some soft gasps from multiple people and a sense of shy pride fluttered in Joshua’s chest, right next to a submissive arousal under Seungcheol’s smirking face. 

“You must think you’re so slick, don’t you?” Seungcheol huffed, his voice a dangerous purr. “Dancing with us while wearing this little outfit. Are you wearing anything else I should know about?”

“M-maybe you should find out,” Joshua mumbled, feeling a little bratty, just a bit naughty, bold even though all his senses screamed to just let Seungcheol handle him however the leader wanted to. If Seungcheol so much as cupped his cheek he would melt.

“Strip. Right now,” Seungcheol ordered, and though Joshua happily would have obeyed, he sent an uneasy glance up into the corners of the room, where a camera sat for safety purposes in case any of them got hurt and needed to go over what had happened. Seungcheol followed his gaze and tsked under his breath, shoving Joshua’s hoodie back into his hands and gesturing for the rest of them to follow. “We’re cutting practice short for today,” he called, and even Soonyoung didn’t argue, too busy ogling Joshua’s almost-bare back. 

Joshua pulled his hoodie back on as they walked out, cheeks pink, but that flicker of satisfaction at having provoked Seungcheol to the point of interrupting practice still burned in his heart. 

However, when they were back in the safety of the dorms, Joshua balked under the pressure of Seungcheol’s apparent indignance, and a tiny seed of unease began to sprout in his chest. Did Seungcheol not like it? Was he actually mad? Maybe he shouldn’t have been so bold earlier… 

He avoided making eye contact when Seungcheol stood in front of him again, his expression unreadable. Behind him, the others were whispering amongst each other, too soft for Joshua to hear. 

“So you thought it would be funny to wear something naughty while we practiced, hm?” Seungcheol finally said, voice lilting, almost teasing. “Were you looking to rile us up?”

“...Sorry,” he mumbled, feeling a little like a child being scolded. He’d just wanted to tease a little; this hadn’t been his intention at all…

“Cheolie, quit the bad guy act, you’re scaring him,” Jeonghan scoffed, walking over and bapping his hand against Seungcheol’s shoulder, hip-checking him out of the way. “I’m sure you just wanted to feel pretty for today, right? Maybe draw a few eyes but nothing too naughty, right, baby?” Joshua nodded quickly, looking up into Jeonghan’s smiling face and feeling more soothed by the second. 

“See? Nothing to be annoyed over,” Jeonghan huffed, petting Joshua’s cheek and sending a raised eyebrow at Seungcheol, whose cheeks reddened slightly as he mumbled an apology. Jeonghan sighed, then looked back at Joshua.

“So, you bought yourself a pretty outfit? Why don’t you show us, princess?” he encouraged, leading Joshua into the living room and plopping himself down on the couch, waving a hand around.

“Yeah, put on a little show for us, baby,” Jun hummed, and Joshua shivered as a hand ghosted up his back. With all of them watching? They’d all seen him naked of course, they’d all lavished his body with attention and kisses and heated touches, but he couldn’t deny that feeling all of their eyes at once made him a little nervous.

“It’s just us, Shua,” Seungcheol soothed, sounding much softer, much more loving as he sat down next to Jeonghan, and Joshua nodded, once again tugging off his hoodie, shivering slightly at the cool air of the dorm against his skin.

“Pretty,” Minghao said softly from his place between Jun and Wonwoo, cheeks pink but eyes appreciative. There was a murmur of agreement all around the room, and Joshua’s face felt hot. He bit his lower lip, heart thumping in his chest, and lowered his hands to push off his soft sweatpants; as nervous as he was, the idea of giving the others a little show, being pretty for them, showing off his body in such a way, made him shudder excitedly. 

Huh. He didn’t know he would be into exhibitionism. Well, he did like learning new things about himself.

When he kicked his pants off, he lowered his gaze, still a bit embarrassed even though he’d sort of bought these clothes for the purpose of making the others hot and bothered. Maybe if one of them could like...say something, that would be great…?

“...Oh wow,” Hansol was the first to say, and immediately, the others nodded, staring openly at him. Joshua went bright red, but that sense of proud satisfaction came rushing back, and he smiled a little. 

“Do a little spin for us, love,” Jeonghan called, sounding somewhat breathless, and Joshua obliged, enjoying the feel of the soft, sheer silk of his shirt against his skin. Confidence edging back, he sent a shy smile at the older two through his eyelashes, and they both looked like they wanted to eat him out until he screamed.

He shuddered with want at the thought. 

“Can I fuck you right now, princess? In front of everyone?” Jeonghan asked eagerly, and Joshua’s eyes went wide. Would Jeonghan really do that? Right then and there? Then everyone would see him, watch him come apart under Jeonghan’s touches, hear him whine and moan and beg for more, right there in the dorm’s living room.

His cock twitched in his tiny lace panties and he gave a little shaky nod, stumbling forward on wobbly legs to land in Jeonghan’s lap. Jeonghan immediately brought him into a heavy kiss, and, startled, Joshua let a little moan slip from his mouth, just loud enough for the others to hear.

“Fuck, you look so good,” he heard Seungcheol mutter, and Joshua gasped as hands started running over his body, warm palms pressing against his legs, his back, in his hair, overwhelming but in the best way.

“You gonna put on a show for us, princess?” Jeonghan muttered against his lips, and Joshua nodded, whining as his head was tilted to kiss Seungcheol next. He’d never been fucked in front of an audience, and distantly, in the last few functional brain cells he had left, he thought it was interesting how much the prospect excited him. 

He gasped again when a hand rubbed insistently at his cock, pressing the cool silk against his sensitive skin. “Turn around. Show everyone your pretty face,” Jeonghan huffed, teeth digging momentarily into his neck. Joshua obeyed, turning to sit with his back against Jeonghan’s chest, and the sight of everyone avidly watching him made his entire body flush, biting his lip on a moan as Jeonghan’s fingers resumed their teasing touches.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Seungcheol smiled, tilting Joshua’s face up so he had to look at the others, who all nodded. Jihoon’s cheeks were bright red, but he barely seemed to be blinking, and Jun, bold as always, was smirking, arms wrapped tightly around Chan, a hand up the younger dancer’s shirt. A little less nervous since he wasn’t the only one being touched, Joshua relaxed against Jeonghan’s chest, turning his head to kiss him, letting their tongues press together as Jeonghan’s fingers dipped below the lacy hem of his panties. 

“Fuck, I’ve always wanted to do this,” Jeonghan said roughly, his voice hot and heavy as he pulled Joshua’s thighs apart over his legs, pushing down his panties to reveal the tip of his leaking cock. Joshua flushed with embarrassment but kept his hands to himself, and Jeonghan growled an approving noise, once again nipping at his neck.

“That’s so hot,” he heard Mingyu whisper, and that weird, primal satisfaction burned in Joshua’s chest. They thought he was pretty. He was getting them all hot and bothered with his body just like he wanted. He was putting on a show and they seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. 

Mission accomplished, he supposed, letting his thoughts focus on Jeonghan’s touches and Seungcheol’s lips against his neck, smug pride settling in his heart.

* * *

By the time Joshua slumped back against Jeonghan’s chest, thoroughly exhausted but still happily satisfied, he was covered in cum and his pretty outfit was probably ruined, though he didn’t mind much.

“You almost look even prettier like this,” Seungcheol said breathlessly, littering kisses all over his face. Joshua, too tired to kiss back, sent a little air-smooch his way which made Seungcheol smile, petting back his damp hair and licking away a drop of cum that was trailing down Joshua’s chin. 

“‘M all sticky,” he whined, wiggling his hips, and Jeonghan laughed, kissing his neck gently.

“Then let’s go get you cleaned off, hm?” Joshua shuddered when he was picked up, settling comfortably into Jeonghan’s arms; he didn’t think his legs would work if he tried to stand up. 

“So that was a pretty naughty stunt you pulled back there,” Jeonghan hummed as Joshua was soaping up his hair. The younger sighed.

“I just wanted to tease a little…” he mumbled, and Jeonghan let out a soft laugh through his nose. “I’m serious! I thought it would be a nice little surprise or something.”

“Definitely a nice surprise,” Jeonghan agreed, giving him a wet kiss on his cheek. Joshua pouted, but accepted it.

“...I have another one,” he said quietly, and Jeonghan sent him a somewhat confused look.

“...Another...what?”

“Outfit.”

“...You naughty princess; when did you get them?” Jeonghan huffed, a smile growing on his face as he put his hands on Joshua’s hips. Joshua only offered a small, innocent smile. 

“Maybe sometime this morning?” He shrugged, putting his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders, and Jeonghan huffed.

“So eager to show off, weren’t you?” Jeonghan purred, eyes heavy-lidded. “If we weren’t getting clean, I’d make you put it on and come give me a private show.”

“I can do that sometime soon,” Joshua offered instantly, eyes bright. He loved feeling pretty, loved being their princess. Jeonghan’s smile softened.

“I’d like that,” he nodded, pressing kiss after gentle kiss all over Joshua’s face, down his nose, over his cheeks, on his forehead (forehead kisses are the absolute best, Joshua thought). Then Jeonghan paused, looking thoughtful, and Joshua made a prompting noise.

“I didn’t know you’d be into exhibitionism. Hell, I didn’t even know _I_ would be into exhibitionism. Can I fuck you in front of the others again sometime?”

Joshua whacked him with a sponge and didn’t bother to answer, cheeks bright red as Jeonghan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I've run out of pre-written things for this so go ahead and leave requests! I don't know how fast I'll be able to upload them but I'll definitely take each suggestion into account. I really like this series and I know you guys do too, so I don't just wanna abandon it but yee give me ideas


	7. Part 7 - Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Shua going clothes shopping with some of the boys and pouting his way into them buying him more skirts / dresses"  
> "wld love a chapter where another member confesses to like wearing skirts and or dresses + the members watching josh and the member getting steamy in their cute outfits uwu"  
> "if you still need suggestions, how about something with the members who enjoyed wearing the dresses (i think it was jun, hansol, and seokmin?). maybe about how they get more into it, or maybe exploring the type of styles they'd be into?"
> 
> Joshua knows the others can't resist him when he asks for something cutely, but he doesn't expect what happens along the way.  
> TW // mentions of weight and dieting, but nothing extreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I kinda combined a couple of the prompts bc they were pretty similar and super cute so I thought i'd make one big chapter for all of them ^-^ sorry if it didn't turn out how you like; I'm not sure how shopping in public for skirts would go but I hope this is up to standard. I normally would have chosen Minghao because his style is very fluid and diverse, and he looks good in absolutely anything, but I chose Hansol because honestly his closet is probably the fashion equivalent of an atomic bomb site and lets be honest Hansol can wear fuck-all and literally everyone would be like "yep thats normal that's just classic Vernon style"

"Shua, I've literally seen you wearing every single striped shirt in this store," Mingyu joked, gesturing around them at the multitude of striped shirts around them, but Joshua didn't really register him talking, too busy running his hands over a collection of very soft sweaters, wondering how they would look with his favorite white high-waisted skirt and a pair of knee socks. Seungcheol would love it, for sure; Joshua was pretty sure the leader had a thing for thigh-highs and sweaters (with nothing else on underneath). He'd been running low on cute sweaters...

"C'mon, princess, we're here for shirts and pants. We can get sweaters another time," Wonwoo hummed into his ear, and Joshua pouted, glancing up at the younger with big kitty eyes. He knows, _he knows,_ that they can't resist him when he pouts.

"Please? Just one? Hansollie's getting one," he wheedled, batting his eyelashes, but before Wonwoo could even respond, Joshua frowned at himself and went over what had just said. Hansol was getting a sweater? Peeking over Wonwoo's shoulder, he looked at the younger rapper, whose eyes were scanning the thicker, heavier, cable-knit sweaters that Joshua knew were the most comfortable things in the world. It was unusual to see Hansol wearing sweaters; usually, if he was cold, he just wore more hoodies or more layers, but sweaters were new. But it _was_ turning colder; maybe he was just looking for something to keep warm.

"...Huh," Wonwoo said, following his gaze, breaking Joshua out of his train of thought. "I mean, I guess if Hansol's getting one, then go ahead, princess." Trying his best to refrain from cheering, Joshua hurried back over to the sweater selection, rifling through them eagerly and selecting an oversized cream-colored one. Thankfully, they were in a pretty secluded store, too high-end for most people, and they could check out the items themselves, so there was little fear of being seen. The other members were scattered throughout the store, each buying their own things, and Joshua could see Jeonghan and Minghao checking out a rack of nice blazers nearby, eyes appreciative.

"Do you wanna go check out the skirts? I saw some nice ones while I was walking past," Jun said softly, walking up, a couple loose blouses draped over his arm, along with a set of nice jeans. Joshua brightened up, but before he could even take one step, a hand snagged the back of his collar, and he turned to see Jeonghan's raised eyebrow on him.

"Oh c'mon, Han, it's not like I'm gonna be waving it around telling everyone!" he sighed, knowing immediately what Jeonghan was worried about. And honestly, he was worried too. There was always that fear of discovery, of his secret slipping out. He just wanted to keep this one part of his life secret, and he was already toeing the line with the soft, feminine sweater he was holding in his arms. Unconsciously, he glanced around, but the store was nearly empty apart from a couple neat employees in suits standing by the doors, waiting to be called.

"You know the rules, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Jeonghan reminded, and Joshua wilted, hugging the sweater more tightly. He was always worried about being found out, of course, but at the same time, he just wished he could he himself without feeling like he had to hide.

"...Will you buy me one at home then?" he prompted, and Jeonghan blinked.

"...Don't tempt me, princess," he warned, but all Joshua had to do was push out his lower lip slightly and make his eyes go all big and kittenish and he knew the exact moment when Jeonghan melted. "...Fine."

"You're getting good head tonight," Joshua whispered to him cheerfully, and before Jeonghan could do something mildly incriminating like grabbing his ass (not that it would be out of character), he flounced off to find Seungcheol and show off his newest sweater. And oh yeah, he needed a belt for those nice slacks Seokmin gifted him a while back. Looked like Seokmin would also be getting good head.

* * *

Later, when they got home, Joshua hurried back up to his room, new sweater tucked under his arm, eager to rub his face against the soft fabric and pair it with one of his nicer skirts. Today was definitely a princess day and the jeans he had put on were starting to dig uncomfortably into his hips. Maybe he should go on a diet soon...? Half undressed, he poked at his stomach, a small furrow between his brows.

"Don't even think about it." He jumped at the sound of Hansol's voice, looking up to see the younger rapper walk in. Had he knocked? Joshua couldn't recall.

"Don't think about what?"

"Dieting. It's not worth it at all; you're just fine the way you are. Also, soft bellies are the best," Hansol hummed in English, flopping onto Joshua's bed and making himself comfortable. Joshua smiled a bit; Hansol, though he didn't necessarily look like it, was more protective of the others than most people thought at first, including things like weight and appearance.

"I guess you're right." Shrugging a bit, Joshua tugged off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper with his jeans before digging through his dresser for one particular a-line skirt that he'd found online, dark red and silky, perfect to match his new sweater. After snipping off the tag and pulling it over his head, Joshua let out a happy sigh, observing himself in the mirror hanging on the back of his closet door. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful as always," Hansol said earnestly, and Joshua smiled into the mirror, smoothing his hands down the front of his sweater. Hansol wasn't mushy like Seungkwan and Seokmin, didn't really give out such heartfelt compliments often, so when he did express his affection or approval it was always nice.

There was a stretch of comfortable silence during which Joshua just kind of absently watched Hansol through the mirror, fiddling with the hem of his sweater, just feeling the soft, fuzzy material. Hansol was on his phone, but Joshua could tell that he wasn't actually paying attention to it, eyes too absent to actually be engaged. It wasn't unlike Hansol to be off in his own little world, but this wasn't that either.

"...Something on your mind?" he prompted softly after he couldn't contain his curiosity, and Hansol's eyes sharpened with clarity, though he didn't actually look up.

"...I guess," he said, and Joshua hummed, a quiet noise of acknowledgement, smoothing down his skirt against his legs and smiling at the silky feeling. Right, he had to wheedle Jeonghan into buying him something cute; but he could do that after. He would have pressed, but with Hansol it was always better to wait for him to talk instead of trying to force him to. "...What does it feel like? Wearing the stuff you wear?"

Oh. Not a question he expected, coming from Hansol, who normally didn't bat an eyelash at anyone's given fashion choices, especially since he himself dressed like he was colorblind.

But Joshua gave it some thought, turning around to face Hansol fully. "...It feels like wearing clothes. It feels just like wearing jeans and sweatpants and hoodies and shirts and all that jazz. It feels...normal. It makes me feel prettier, I guess, and more...soft? Delicate? I don't know, but I like it. I feel comfortable, and I like how I look. You know how Mingyu sometimes wears shirts that are a bit too small so he can show off his muscles, or how Minghao always plans every outfit even if we're just going down to the corner store? They dress the way they do to feel comfortable with their appearance, and I do the same. I dress to feel confident and comfortable and pretty and so this is just normal for me. Masculine clothes are normal too; I'm not picky." He shrugged a bit, leaning against the wall behind him.

Hansol bobbed his head slowly, mental cogs whirring, and Joshua just watched, head tilted slightly to the side, wonder why Hansol had brought it up. Hansol was usually a very content, laid-back person, not prone to allowing his curiosity to win, so it was a little new, and definitely interesting.

"...Can I try?" Hansol finally asked, nodding to the open closet, and Joshua smiled, nodding and gesturing him closer.

"It's ok, y'know. To try wearing different things," he reminded gently, bumping his hip against Hansol's, and Hansol nodded.

"I know. I was just...curious about how to go about asking. I didn't think I would like it, so I'm just...trying it out, I guess."

"Trying is good. You don't have to force yourself to like it if you don't," Joshua hummed, looking Hansol up and down and then peering into his closet. "...Also I have no idea what I look good in so I trust your judgement on this."

Humming again, Joshua pulled a heavy cable-knit sweater out of the depths of his closet, a warm beige-tan, and held it out for Hansol to take, which he did, looking just a touch apprehensive, but mostly intrigued. Giving Hansol another once-over, Joshua sifted through his selection of skirts before pulling out a soft, mid-thigh length skirt with a high waist, the color of milk chocolate. Two shiny golden buttons sat off to the left on the waistband, and a subtle pleat gave the skirt a slightly modern look while still being comfortably old-fashioned. it would definitely fit Hansol's unique style.

"Here, try those on. If they don't fit or you don't like them, just say so and we can try something else." Hansol nodded, trundling off to the bathroom, and Joshua watched him go, curiosity flickering brightly in his chest. He never would have expected Hansol to be the one to enjoy dressing more feminine.

But hey, he wasn't judging, and he was certain Hansol would look nice in a skirt. He seemed very at-home in that one Grecian dress...

When Hansol walked in a couple minutes later, a smile spread slowly across Joshua's face. Fiddling with the hem of his sweater, Hansol looked very soft and comfy and warm and huggable, if not a bit apprehensive as well. "You look great," he said honestly, eyeing the way the sweater hung loose over Hansol's collar bones, and how the skirt swished around his calves.

"...It's surprisingly comfortable. A little tight but you're smaller than me," Hansol hummed, shrugging and adjusting the skirt. "It's...nice."

"Do you like it?"

"...Yeah. I do." Hansol swished the skirt around, and Joshua could see the light of interest in his eyes.

"You look really good, Sol," he said again, quieter, and Hansol glanced up at him, a hint of sheepishness in his eyes.

"You think so?" he asked, equally as soft, and Joshua nodded.

"I know so. Do you wanna try out other things? I have a ton of different styles to try," he said eagerly, turning to dig through his closet again, and Hansol walked over with a curious noise, shy curiosity making his cheeks go slightly pink. Joshua couldn't resist leaning over to kiss his cheek, and Hansol smiled a bit, rubbing his nose like he always did when he was embarrassed. Joshua beamed, pulling a knee-length, box-pleated skirt out, colored a pastel purple. "C'mon, go change. We have lots of work to do."

* * *

By the end of it all, half of Joshua's closet was strewn around the room, either rejected or simply set aside, and Hansol was curled up to Joshua's side, wearing the very first midi skirt Joshua had handed him, along with the beige sweater. He seemed sleepy, drifting off the longer Joshua ran his hands through Hansol's hair, but that may or may not have been because Joshua couldn't help himself and possibly may have sucked Hansol off when the rapper had put on a cute little white tennis skirt that left very little to the imagination, but Joshua didn't blame himself one bit; Hansol had nice legs.

"Did you have fun?" he asked gently, and Hansol nodded with a soft hum, running his hands down the skirt.

"...Kinda want some of my own," he murmured, and a grin spread slowly across Joshua's face.

"Well, Jeonghan owes me a little favor," he began slowly, and Hansol laughed, shaking his head.

"You're evil."

"I'm opportunistic," Joshua corrected, booping Hansol's nose. "Now, do you want me to pick out some things for you or do you want to come with? I'm 100% sure that if you ask, he'll do absolutely anything for you, but if not, I can just pout my way into getting you some stuff."

Hansol was silent for a bit, then shrugged, sitting up. "Let's go together. Do you think he'll freak out?"

"Maybe a bit, but only internally. He'll probably spend half the time complimenting you," Joshua snorted, standing up and gently pulling Hansol to his feet. "Now, let's go max out his credit card."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANSOL IN SKIRTS IS A SOFT WARM COTTAGECORE AESTHETIC AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE
> 
> This feels really short but I hope you like it! Requests are open, as always! ^-^ Also, happy pride month! Pride is cancelled but we are not~~
> 
> And, more importantly, #BLM  
> I hate to spoil the mood, but there have been terrible things happening lately, and George Floyd deserves justice. Be safe, be aware, and be active. It's 2020; we shouldn't still be dealing with shit like this. Please give your support and speak out against police corruption. I already posted this in the newest ch of Seven Days, but it needs to be heard.


	8. Part 8 - Going Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "somehow (how, you determine) a photo of shua in a skirt gets leaked to the public. You can decide what happens from there"
> 
> Joshua never intended for his secret to go public, but once it's out, it's out, and there's no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt made me rub my hands together like a fly plotting to annoy everyone it comes across  
> Honestly I had thought about doing this idea even before it was prompted, but now that someone wants it, I'm totally doing it
> 
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT  
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT  
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT  
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT  
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT  
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT  
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT  
> STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT

It was supposed to be a normal night. Just a normal night of sitting in Seokmin's room, back to back with Mingyu, the two of them playing Animal Crossing (New Horizons!) as Seokmin helped rub lotion into a sleepy Chan's face. Joshua was content, sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing one of his softest skirts, brushing softly against his bare legs, and even though his loose black t-shirt didn't really match the soft yellow fabric, it was comfortable so he didn't really care.

"Chan, you really gotta hold your head up on your own," Seokmin giggled apologetically, and Chan grumbled wordlessly, lifting his head up, the tiniest of pouts making his lips push out. Seokmin kissed it away with a loud smooching sound and Joshua laughed at Chan's slightly affronted face.

Joshua jumped a bit when Mingyu suddenly sat bolt upright with a surprised but triumphant noise, waving his controllers around. "I caught an oarfish!" he practically yelled, but quieted down quickly when Chan glared at him. Maknae on top, eh? Joshua thought fondly, setting down his own controllers to peek over Mingyu's shoulder, hands perched on his shoulders.

"Go give it to Blathers before you sell it on accident like the last time you caught a new fish," Joshua instructed, and Mingyu's nose scrunched up in faint embarrassment before he nodded, his little character sprinting up to the museum. Joshua watched for a second longer before moving to sit back down, but not before giving the back of Mingyu's neck a small kiss. He could almost hear Mingyu smile.

He jumped again when the door pushed open, and he frowned at the intruder. What ever happened to knocking? He thought he told the others not to slam doors in the house; it made everybody nervous.

His eyes widened and he could almost feel the blood rushing out of his face when he saw the camera in Soonyoung's hand, the one they used for Vlives. Was- was Soonyoung filming? He wasn't- he- he had to change before the camera caught anything, and he shrunk back behind Mingyu's bigger frame, half hiding behind him. What was he supposed to do??

"Ah, here's our diamond maknae!" Soonyoung said cheerfully, turning the camera towards Mingyu and Joshua, whose heart was right about to jump out of his throat. He couldn't let his secret get out.

To his immense relief, Soonyoung caught his eye and quickly jerked the camera back to Seokmin and Chan. "And Mingyu and Joshua are here, but Chan's much more interesting, aren't you? Everyone say hello to a delightfully bare-faced Dino!" Chan waved at the camera, cheerful despite his sleepy demeanor, and Joshua took the opportunity to slip around Mingyu and head for the door, heart beating uncomfortably fast. He didn't stop to look behind him at the others' expressions, and by the time he made it back to his own room he was still jittery and nervous. He wasn't ashamed, per se, just...he just wanted to keep this particular habit of his to himself. There were so few things that they could keep private as idols, especially when they tried to be an genuine with their fans as possible, but this...this was for him and for him only. No one else needed to know.

Still, when he awkward shuffled into some similarly-colored shorts in the hopes that maybe no one would notice he couldn't help but feel a little bad, a little nervous, and just a touch scared, hands shaking just a tiny bit where they were hidden in his pockets.

He waited around 15 minutes or so before plucking up the courage to go back to Seokmin's room, and to his disappointment, the Vlive was still going on, though trained solely on Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Chan, who were chatting absently about their favorite parts of each era and bemoaning the hairstyles they used to have. Joshua offered a weak smile as he closed the door behind him, and Mingyu, still sitting on the bed, reached out to touch his hand, a silent question in his eyes. Joshua squeezed his hand reassuringly and Mingyu relaxed.

"Ah, Joshua's here again," Soonyoung said cheerfully, as though nothing had happened, and Joshua leaned over to wave and smile at the camera, mumbling a soft hello in English. "Joshua, what's your favorite part of the Fear era?"

"Uh...I liked all of it," Joshua offered, unsure of what to say when put on the spot. "The glitter shots were kinda annoying though." Chan winced sympathetically as Seokmin and Soonyoung laughed, waving him off. Grateful not to be in the spotlight anymore, Joshua went and curled back up next to Mingyu, who patted his knee gently.

"You ok?" he whispered, and Joshua nodded with a soft hum, gesturing to their still-running games.

"Let's just play."

"Alright..."

* * *

When Joshua woke up the next morning, throwing on some appropriate day clothes before padding downstairs, the air felt...tense. Soonyoung and Seokmin kept looking at their phones and Chan was looking far too cheerful for a Monday morning. Mingyu kept missing his mouth with his spoon and Minghao, looking over his shoulder at the rapper's phone, looked upset. When he walked in, they all looked up at him, then away quickly, and while normally, that wouldn't be super incriminating, just a glance up to check who had entered, accompanied by a brief nod of acknowledgement or something similar, this time, there was something in the gesture that made Joshua nervous.

"...Are you ok?" he whispered to Minghao, gently brushing his hand down Minghao's arm, but Minghao only nodded jerkily, murmuring reassurance that Joshua couldn't actually hear, not over Seokmin and Soonyoung's sudden hushed whisper-fight. He gave them a weird look but they didn't look at him, so he shrugged and started to make himself some breakfast, mentally going over their schedule for that day. It was mostly just practicing, with a short group meeting at the end of the day to just talk and destress a bit.

Joshua knew he would really need that destressing talk preferably sooner rather than later when Seungcheol walked into the kitchen, looking at his phone, expression uncertain. "...Cheol? What's wrong?"

"...You look at your phone at all lately?" was all Seungcheol offered, showing him the screen, and Joshua blinked, leaning closer to see the stream of comments posted under the Vlive from last night. Just seeing the Vlive was enough to make his heart started thumping faster, and the comments just made it worse.

_"Omg is Joshua wearing a skirt that's so cute!!"_

_"Yo is the guy in the black shirt wearing a skirt wtf"_

_"Is that a skirt I see? Owo??"_

_"Aigoo, our cutie Shua, wearing a skirt"_

_"y'all are paranoid dumbasses like literally he walks back into frame 15 minutes later wearing yellow shorts that's clearly not a skirt"_

_"Ok but what if it is"_

_"That would be weird because he's a guy......"_

_"No it'd be cute! Let him wear whatever he wants!"_

"...Shua?" Seungcheol prompted, but Joshua was hardly listening, fingers beginning to shake as he took in the magnitude of what he just saw. 

Now the whole world knew. Now it wasn't just his secret anymore. Now everyone would talk about it and look at him like he was weird and wrong and messed up. Now everyone would make fun of him.

Without even looking at Seungcheol, Joshua pulled out his phone and typed in "joshua seventeen skirt", and lo and behold, little clips of last night's Vlive were scattered everywhere, even though it hadn't even been 24 hours. There were no big articles about it yet, thankfully, but Twitter had absolutely blown up, and Joshua didn't even want to open the app to check. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want his secret to get out. God, if there was one thing he wanted to keep private, it was this. Couldn't he just have this one thing for himself? If this got big...that kind of humiliation could ruin his career. He didn't want that to happen; he loved his job and he loved the members and he didn’t want to go-

"Shua? Shua!" He blinked when he registered Seungcheol worriedly shaking his shoulders, and before could protest, his phone was plucked out of his hand and he was being tugged into Seungcheol's tight embrace. He hugged back without thinking, taking a deep inhale of his fresh, rainy cologne, fingers digging tight into the back of his shirt, desperate to be held together.

"It'll be ok, sweetheart, it's just a tiny glimpse. You can hardly see it," Seungcheol soothed, but Joshua tensed.

"...But everyone saw it anyway," he pointed out, voice weak and small, and Seungcheol hesitated for a second.

"...You can just play it off as something else; you're smart like that. Those yellow shorts you have would work, especially since you wore them on camera visibly." A good idea, but would it work? Everyone already thought he was wearing a skirt. "...Or you could just ignore it and let this blow over. Things cycle out of the spotlight quickly."

Joshua stayed silent, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal, and when a warm presence pressed against his back, the smell of Jun's lavender lotion filling his nose, he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to think rationally about this. He could wait for the rumors and everything to die down, but what if they didn't? What if their managers and bosses found out and kicked him out? It was silly to think of being fired for something as simple as clothing choice, but it was possible. He could play it off, but would people believe him?

Or he could just come out to the world and say it. He could wear what he wanted, ignoring the cameras and the press and the public. He could let his secret...stop being a secret.

Immediately, he rejected the last idea. He couldn't do that. He didn't want to at all. It was a childish thing to keep secret but he just wanted to have this for himself. Gender norms and roles in Korea were so strict already and even if they were known for being a very progressive group, Joshua didn't think they would be able to go that far without attracting a lot of negative attention, and he didn't want to be the cause of that.

"Breathe, princess," Jun whispered into his ear, petting his sides gently. "No one has to know about this is you don't want them to. People only see what they want to see; if you don't want anyone else to know, then you don't have to address it at all. No one can force you to confess."

"Junnie's right. And no matter what, we'll be here for you, sweetheart. Nothing will ever change that," Seungcheol added, and Joshua loosened his death grip on the back of Seungcheol's shirt slightly. They were right. No one could force him to say anything. No one could tell him he had to spill his secrets. People online saw what they wanted to see, and even if Joshua loved their fans, there were some things he could keep for himself.

"...Let's just...let this air out," he mumbled into Seungcheol's chest, and he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

"Anything you want," Seungcheol hummed, rubbing his back, and Joshua sighed again. Hopefully it would just blow over within the next few days. And if it didn't, then...well, he'd face that when it came.

* * *

A week later, and Joshua was staring down at his phone, scrolling through countless gifs of Soonyoung dropping his ipad from a recent Vlive, and comments were flying left and right chuckling about his incompetence with technology. Soonyoung, as always, was taking it in stride, though Minghao always gave him a wary look whenever he pulled out said ipad (not cracked, thankfully).

There was no mention of him or his skirt anywhere.

"...You're right," he said aloud, and Seungcheol, sitting nearby, made a curious noise.

"'Bout what?"

"Things really do cycle quickly." In response, Seungcheol just ruffled his hair with a grin, and Joshua smiled, relief settling heavily in his heart. His secret was safe. He could keep it private.

Still, he'd need to start training Soonyoung to knock before entering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep it a secret bc I feel like Joshua and co would be happier that way, so I'm sorry if this didn't turn out how you wanted it to ;-;
> 
> LET PEOPLE WEAR WHATEVER THEY WANT OK JESUS  
> ALL CLOTHES ARE UNISEX IF YOU AREN'T A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT
> 
> As always, I'm taking requests now! Feel free to leave some ideas in the comments! Don't forget to stream Left And Right


	9. Part 9 - tinee babi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope in the future we will get something more graphic"
> 
> Joshua can't place why, but there's something about Mingyu and Jun that just...makes his heart flutter. Maybe it's Mingyu's adorable, puppy-like antics. Maybe it's Jun's impeccable duality.  
> Maybe it's just the fact that they're bigger than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I know the prompt is vvv vague but I like writing smut and someone wanted smut so I'll take any excuse I can thank you very much
> 
> also yes I gave shua a bit of a size kink no i am not ashamed of myself no i will not apologize

Joshua had always liked sitting in someone's lap. It was warm and comfortable and he liked being cuddled, and it gave him a good opportunity to relax, so when he could, he would seek out one of the other members and crawl onto their lap and get comfortable, happily leeching off of their warmth. Especially when he got into his softer moods, cuddling up to Seungcheol or Wonwoo or Seungkwan with a blanket over his shoulders, maybe wearing his biggest sweater and a pair of nice stockings, along with his fluffier skirts. The other members always seemed to like it anyway, so he was happy to continue.

Currently, tucked against Mingyu's lap as the younger played a Zelda game on the tv, he let himself drift off, eyes drooping shut, arms loose around Mingyu's shoulders, pressed chest to chest with him. Mingyu had always run a few degrees hotter than everyone else, and Joshua _loved_ it. He was excellent to cuddle with on chilly winter nights, and something about him just made Joshua feel so...safe, like when he was falling asleep tucked neatly against Seungcheol's chest, or when they did group cuddle piles at the end of a hard day.

The feeling increased when he sensed Jun sitting down next to them, and he smiled into Mingyu's shoulder when a large hand pet his hair, running through the fine strands gently, so gentle. He liked being between Jun and Mingyu; something deep inside made him feel...small, next to them, but in a good way, a nice way, a way that made him want to cuddle up and be even smaller.

"Are you gonna fall asleep, princess?" Jun whispered to him, and Joshua hummed absently, mustering the willpower to nod a couple times, tucking his face against Mingyu's neck. He jumped a bit when a a pair of hands cupped his ass, pushing him up a tiny bit.

"C'mon, princess, let Junnie go put you to bed, ok? You've been exhausted for the past few days, working out and practicing so much," Mingyu urged, nudging him into Jun's lap despite his childish whining to stay put. "I know you hate being moved when you're sleepy but I'm not as comfortable of a bed as you want to think. Go get some good sleep; you need it."

"Gyu's right, baby. You work so hard and you deserve to fall asleep in a nice, warm, comfortable bed. Do you want me to sleep with you?" Joshua nodded, clutching onto Jun's shirt as he was swept into the dancer's arms, curling up to get as close as possible, and to feel smaller. Jun's bare hand on the back of his thighs made him shiver a bit, but ultimately, drowsiness won out as he was carried back to his room and set gently into his bed, with Jun following swiftly behind after turning off the lights and drawing the blinds, making the room a bit darker even though it was barely past noon.

"You and Jihoon both should take more cat naps. You both tend to stay up later and work harder than you really should," Jun chastised, poking his nose, and Joshua whined protest, pushing his face into Jun's chest, scooting as close as possible. "Aigoo, so cute. You're like a tiny little kitten, aren't you. Sweet princess, so small."

Oh. Joshua liked that. A lot.

"Go to sleep, alright? I'll wake you up in an hour or two," Jun urged, and Joshua nodded without really thinking about it, still stuck on how nice it felt to be pressed against Jun's taller frame, how nice it felt to be held close to him. He kind of wanted Mingyu behind him, or even Wonwoo, holding him close, warm and gentle and protective. The thought made him shiver, and he pressed his face against Jun's chest, taking a deep inhale of his lavender lotion.

* * *

The first thing Joshua registered when Jun lightly tickled him awake was that there was a third body in the bed with them, and judging by the lovely tanned skin of the arm over his waist, it was Mingyu, fingers tapping a steady rhythm against his stomach, and immediately he melted into the warmth, insides turning to mush as he cuddled back against Mingyu's chest. He kind of wanted to purr.

"You awake, princess?" Jun hummed, pecking his cheek, and Joshua nodded, yawning and rolling over to cuddle into Mingyu's arms, shivering happily at his warmth. Mingyu's arm tightened around his middle, broad chest pressing against his slimmer one, and Joshua shivered again, for reasons he couldn't quite explain.

"No, princess, you have to get up now. If you keep sleeping you won't be able to fall asleep later," Jun insisted, tugging at the back of his sweater, and Joshua huffed.

"That's a problem for future Joshua," he mumbled, tucking his face into Mingyu's neck.

"Junnie's right, Shua, you should get up," Mingyu hummed, his voice low and soft, sitting up and pulling Joshua with him, despite the older's feeble protests. "Alright, up you get, princess, there we go. Just like that, cutie."

God, Joshua really should not have told the others he liked being praised. If they kept randomly showering him in little compliments and pet names during the day then it was going to make his knees weak. It wasn't his fault; his heart was soft and being praised made him all melty inside. And they all knew that. Joshua squinted at Mingyu; was he doing it on purpose?

"Let's go get something to eat, how 'bout? I think we still have some of last night's rice left over, and we can easily make eggs." Still trying to tug Joshua off of the bed, Jun eventually got Joshua into his arms, swinging him around playfully until Joshua successfully squirmed back down to the floor, huffing and dusting off his skirt. It was a new one, cute and on the shorter side, reaching down a little past his mid thigh. It was a pretty teal blue-green and the style honestly reminded him of a Japanese uniform skirt, but he didn't mind. Knife-pleated skirts were some of his favorite skirts. Paired with a simple white graphic tee and a nice set of thigh-highs that Chan gave him, he felt both entirely ready to kill a man with his bare hands and also maybe get on the bed and cuddle Mingyu to sleep again. Either would be fine with him.

...Minghao was rubbing off on him too much.

Either way, he followed Jun down to the kitchen, hanging off of his shoulders and kissing his neck every once in a while, struggling to stay on his toes long enough to hold onto Jun's neck. Joshua loved Jun's tallness, he really did, but it was definitely a bit of an obstacle when it came to neck-kissing. Took far too much concentration, in his opinion.

Which was why he was so surprised to feel big hands hold his hips and lift him up a touch, and he let out an involuntary squeak, clutching at Jun's shoulders, feet leaving the floor for a moment.

"Aish, you're so light, princess, you need to eat more," Mingyu huffed behind him, thumbs rubbing against his shirt, and Joshua could feel goosebumps erupt on his arms. How was Mingyu holding him up so easily? He knew Mingyu was strong, but...

A tingle ran through his body from his head to his toes, a sensation he couldn't quite place but wanted to feel more of. He wondered briefly how easy it would be for Mingyu to pick him up and fuck him against a wall, and he bit his lower lip, hiding his face in the back of Jun's neck and wiggling his hips out of Mingyu's grasp. The lack of something holding him up was a little jarring, but at least it wasn't distracting him anymore with the feeling of Mingyu's big hands on his body, holding him up so easily...

"Here, try this." Jun's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he went a little cross-eyed trying to focus on the chopsticks waving in front of his face. He allowed Jun to feed him the little bite of eggs and rice, and he gave a thumbs-up. Everything Jun made was good.

After a quick lunch during which Jeonghan made his grievances known about the lack of good air conditioning in his room, consoled by coffee-jittery Wonwoo, Joshua went back up to his room, unusually high-strung. His hands kept fidgeting with his skirt and he wanted something to do, something that would use up all the restless energy in his body. Should he go work out a little bit and drag Soonyoung with him? Or maybe do a bit of extra practicing for their comeback? He wondered how it would work to dance in a skirt. 

"Sweetheart?" 

He looked up, broken out of his thoughts by Seungcheol's voice, and immediately he softened. After taking some time for himself with his hiatus, his cheeks had regained their soft squishiness, and it gave Joshua an odd sense of relief, knowing their leader was both mentally and physically healthier. Also, the pet name made him feel all mushy inside, soft and cute, and when Seungcheol held his arms out for a hug, Joshua went willingly, snuggling up to Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol definitely wasn't as tall as Mingyu or Jun or Wonwoo, but he had a way with himself that made Joshua feel just as small, and he couldn't truthfully say he disliked it. In fact, it kind of made the fidgety feeling tingling in his fingertips stronger.

"You look restless," Seungcheol hummed, kissing his hair, and Joshua shrugged.

"I am, a bit. Don't know why. I wanna do something." Rubbing the top of his head against Seungcheol's chin, he made a pleased noise when the older pet his hair, running his fingers through the strands and tugging slightly when he met a tangle. Joshua shivered at the gentle pulling sensation, letting Seungcheol tug his head back just a touch to thread out the little tangles here and there. Maybe he should ask Seungcheol to brush his hair for a bit.

"Well, we're gonna practice in an hour or two, so you only have to wait that long, ok? Go on a run with Seokmin if you get too pent-up," Seungcheol hummed, pulling back slightly to kiss his forehead, and Joshua nodded, reluctantly letting Seungcheol slip away to get himself some lunch. Now faced with a lack of someone to snuggle with, Joshua pouted to the empty hallway, rubbing his arms slowly. He wanted to go find Mingyu or Jun and wiggle under their arm, or maybe play around a bit, rough house until they got their energy out.

...Nah, he still felt princess-y. No rough housing. Maybe a bit of teasing? Something to take away the restlessness in his body, something to make him feel small.

Well, maybe he should wait until after practice...

* * *

Even after a high-energy practice that lasted for over five hours, Joshua stared up at the ceiling from where he was lying on the floor and couldn't quite believe that he still felt jittery and restless. His fingertips were twitchy and he wanted to get up and run laps or something. Was he just horny?

...Probably, honestly. Should he go pester Jeonghan...?

No, not Jeonghan. Not Jihoon or Chan or Hansol or Seungkwan either. His eyes turned to Mingyu, flexing obnoxiously a couple meters away, and sighed, running both hands down his face. He had changed into sweatpants for ease of movement but he wanted to get back into his skirts and soft clothes and maybe have Mingyu rail him six ways to Sunday.

"Baby, get up." He opened his eyes at the sound of Jun's voice, and looked up to see the dancer looming over him, a small smile on his face. Holding up his hands, Joshua let Jun tug him into standing, and he leaned heavily against Jun's chest, too lazy to hold himself up. "C'mon, princess, stand up with me~" Swaying them back and forth childishly, Joshua laughed as Jun nearly sent them both tumbling back over again, steadied only by Hansol quickly ducking over to pull them back upright with a surprised yelp. Jun and Joshua both kissed his cheeks and the smile Hansol gave them was enough to make Joshua sigh dreamily.

He sighed again at the sight of Mingyu playfully doing squats with Chan in his arms, and Jun echoed the noise. "They're so handsome," Jun said, as though pained by the sight of such beauty.

"Yeah," Joshua agreed absently, leaning his head on Jun's shoulder, pressing himself closer, tingly in the tips of his fingers. "Let's go shower."

Humming, Jun nodded happily, and when they got back into the dorms, Joshua let Jun pull him into one of the showers, tickling each other beneath the spray and not actually getting clean. 

Joshua gasped when Jun's nimble fingers tweaked his nipples playfully, and involuntarily he tensed up, eyes going wide as sparks trailed down his spine. Jun smirked slowly, hands paused, head cocked to the side. "Oh? Is someone a little eager?" he cooed, and Joshua pinched his bicep, pouting, but he bit his lower lip when Jun repeated the motion, making him shiver despite the warm water running down his back. Jun stepped closer, one hand falling to grip his waist, looking very smug indeed.

"Have you been like this all day, princess? Waiting for someone to get you off?" His voice was low, coaxing, and Joshua nodded shakily, putting his forehead into Jun's chest as a wide hand stroked teasingly over his cock, just for a moment. "Well, I can certainly help with that."

"Can- I- I want to dry off first," Joshua mumbled, nudging Jun away slightly, and Jun hummed, patting Joshua's hips with both hands before reaching behind him to turn off the water. Shivering, Joshua squeaked as Jun patted his ass firmly, herding him out of the shower and into his bedroom, where, to his surprise, Mingyu was already standing, rifling through his closet.

"Oh, Shua, Junnie. Hi. I was just looking for that big jacket you have. The beige one, y'know? With the silver buttons?"

"Forget the jacket, Gyu, we're horny and you're hot," Jun announced loudly, and Joshua could feel his cheeks warming as he hurried to grab some clothes from the closet. Just a skirt and one of his more oversized sweaters, nothing else.

"Uh...is- is Jun alright?" Mingyu asked slowly, but Joshua didn't say anything, squirming under both Mingyu and Jun's eyes, choosing to stare at the floor instead of their faces. "...Ah. I see how it is." He closed the closet doors with a quiet click, turning his body fully towards Joshua. "Well? Aren't you going to get dressed, princess?" Well he couldn't just disobey an order like that, could he?

Hurriedly, Joshua dried himself off and shuffled into his clothes, his skirt tight, cinching his waist in, sweater draping over his body loosely in contrast. Mingyu and Jun were both giving him slightly predatory looks and the submissive glow in Joshua's chest jumped.

"Pretty," Jun chirped brightly, giving him a toothy smile. "Go sit on the bed." Joshua obeyed, settling nice and neat on his knees, waiting, glancing between Jun and Mingyu, who were looking at each other, apparently communicating somehow. Fiddling with his hands, Joshua bit his lower lip again, tugging his skirt further down over his legs and playing with the hem of his sweater. He wanted one of them to- to hold him down or something, cuddle up close and kiss his nose and maybe pin his hands to the pillows. Maybe. No pressure.

He let out a little shivery exhale when Mingyu walked up to him, leaning down a bit to put his hands on Joshua's thighs. "You want this, gorgeous?" he prompted, and Joshua nodded eagerly, reaching up to pull Mingyu closer.

"Wanna play," he mumbled, pressing his face into Mingyu's shoulder. He felt so small, encased in Mingyu's aura, and...god, he loved it.

"Then we can play," Mingyu hummed, kissing his temple. "Lie down, ok? Junnie, can you grab the lube and some condoms?" Jun's cheerful "yep!" was lost to Joshua's ears as Mingyu gently nudged him to lay on his back, crawling over him and pressing their lips together. Joshua whimpered softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Mingyu's shoulders, clinging tightly, and he felt Mingyu smile against his lips, one hand patting his side gently.

"Budge up, I want kisses," Jun's voice said a few moments later, and Mingyu moved aside, lying down next to Joshua as Jun took his place over Joshua's body, peppering his face in smooches before initiating a proper kiss. He dropped the lube and several condoms into Mingyu's hands, then plopped down on Joshua's other side, one hand patting his stomach. "So, princess, what do you want to do?"

Joshua wanted to feel small. He wanted Jun and Mingyu to hold him down and fuck him hard and leave him sore and aching for the next day, but he also kind of wanted them to pamper him and get him all blushy and flustered. Just something to make him feel like a princess. "Uh...I don't know. You choose," he mumbled with a shrug, and Jun and Mingyu exchanged a look over his head.

"Well, we'll see." With that, Mingyu ran a hand down Joshua's body, slipping beneath his skirt, teasing the sensitive skin over his inner thighs and making his stomach swoop pleasantly. Joshua spread his legs further apart on instinct and Jun took the opportunity to do the same, squeezing his thigh tightly.

"You're so pretty, Shua, so gorgeous," Mingyu praised, laying kisses along his neck, one warm hand wrapping loosely around his cock, stroking him lightly. Joshua shuddered, fingers curled in Jun and Mingyu's shirts, unsure of who to cling to. He just wanted to be touched, to be spoiled and teased and told that he was precious. He just wanted to feel small and Mingyu and Jun certainly helped.

"Our pretty baby," Jun agreed, grabbing the lube, pouring some over his hands and passing it to Mingyu, who did the same before the two of them returned to stroking him together, slick fingers pulling all sorts of little whines and needy noises from Joshua's lips. Arching his hips up into the sensations, Joshua squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to keep quiet so he didn't alert the whole dorm to their...activities, but it was hard with the jolts of tingly pleasure shooting through his system, making his knees tilt in and his thighs quiver, heart pumping harder in his chest.

A tap on his chin made him look over at Jun, who puckered his lips. "Kiss," he insisted, his hand squeezing lightly, and Joshua nodded somewhat frantically, bucking his hips up uncontrollably. He couldn't quite tell whose fingers were where, but to him it hardly mattered. The only thing he was focused on was the building heat in his cock and the feeling of Jun's lips moving smoothly against his own, so put-together compared to his messy, uncoordinated kissing. He enjoyed the contrast nonetheless, and he was certain Jun did too; soft fingertips kept lightly caressing the head of his cock, pinching and rubbing teasingly.

Joshua spread his legs further when he felt a tug on one of his thighs, and he moaned softly when slippery fingers trailed down to his hole, pressing in gently, giving him time to adjust before continuing. Whimpering against Jun's lips, Joshua pressed his face against the dancer's neck, panting shallowly against his collarbones.

"Good boy," Mingyu murmured as Jun pet his hair back, and Joshua whined quietly again, trying his hardest not to tense up when another finger slid in, curling and stroking down his walls, cock twitching against his stomach, still in Jun's loose grip. When Jun's strokes grew tighter, more controlled, Joshua moaned, fingers curling into Jun's shirt, searching for something to hold onto the ground himself. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't want to cum before one of them was inside him, so he reached down to lightly nudge Jun's hand away, ignoring the stickiness of it.

"'M gonna cum too soon," he warned, and Jun cooed happily, kissing his cheek.

"Aigoo, so cute. Do you wanna ride me once Gyu's done prepping you?" Joshua nodded hurriedly, gasping as a third finger pushed in and pressed right against his prostate, only increasing the bubbly heat in his stomach. Fuck, it all felt too good.

"Nngh- Gyu, 'm done, 'm done, 'm good," he panted, sitting up, shivering violently as Mingyu's fingers slid out of him, making sure to rub insistently against his prostate one last time, leaving Joshua feeling uncomfortably empty and eager to be filled. "Why- why aren't either of you naked yet?"

"He has a point," Jun mused, lips tilted up into a smile, and Mingyu snorted, pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion, exposing tanned skin and a toned chest, leaving Joshua's mouth watering. When Jun did the same, shucking his sweatpants with cute little kicking motions, Joshua hardly knew who to look at first, eager to get his hands on the two beautiful men before him.

"C'mere, princess, sit on my cock," Jun purred, rolling a condom down his length, and Joshua melted, helped along by Mingyu's hands on his hips. "Like this, baby," Jun added, turning him so he was facing Mingyu, back to Jun's chest, and he shivered again at the feeling of hands dragging down his back, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Hello there, princess." Mingyu's smile was cheerful, and Joshua reached out with childish grabby hands, making a pleased noise when Mingyu shuffled up close, taking both of his hands and giving a little squeeze. “Cute,” he said fondly, lifting Joshua onto Jun’s lap with an ease that made Joshua shiver, skirt spread prettily over his open legs. “You like feeling small, don’t you?” Joshua nodded, shivering again when he felt Jun press against his back, arms looping around his waist comfortably.

“Cute baby, our beautiful baby,” Jun cooed childishly, and Joshua pushed his face into Mingyu’s chest, his cheeks warm. He just- he just liked feeling taken care of, liked feeling small and delicate and pretty. "C'mon, baby, hips up, let me take good care of you."

Leaning his hands on Mingyu's shoulders, Joshua carefully sat up a bit, and he whined when he felt the head of Jun's cock press against his hole, warm and slick, and when Jun's hands pulled him down slowly he didn't resist, panting heavily, letting out soft little moans every time Jun's cock brushed a sensitive spot, until he was finally seated in Jun's lap again, shaking all over, filled up to the brim. He felt so small between Mingyu and Jun, and he couldn't get enough of the feeling.

“So cute, so small,” Jun purred, wrapping a hand around his cock underneath his skirt, and Joshua whined softly, shuddering on his lap, instinctively trying to bounce his hips. “Shh, easy, baby, let us take care of you, ok? You’re doing great, you’re doing so, so good. Just relax a little, take some deep breaths, ok? Just like that, sweetheart, just like that.” One hand gently rubbing Joshua’s stomach, the other holding his hip carefully, Jun smiled as Joshua’s shallow breathing slowly petered out into more controlled puffs, the shaky rise and fall of his chest growing more even. "Feeling ok?"

Nodding, eyes shut tight, Joshua clung to Mingyu's shoulders, fingers digging into his skin, trying to collect himself. "Mm...mhm. 'M ok. 'M ok. Can- _fuck-_ can I move? _Please_?" He couldn't hide the desperation from his voice, and Jun let out a slightly strained laugh, leaning over his back.

"Go ahead, princess, make yourself feel good."

That was all the permission Joshua needed to settle his knees more comfortably on the bed and start tentatively raising his hips, gasping at the stretch, but Mingyu's lips quickly muffled any other noises before they could slip out, and Joshua moaned into Mingyu's mouth, their tongues pressing together, hands searching. It was a little hard to ride Jun and kiss Mingyu at the same time, but damn if Joshua wasn't determined to make it work, one hand gripping Mingyu's cock, the other holding Mingyu close, doing more panting than actual kissing.

"Fuck, Shua," Mingyu groaned, and Jun made a noise that could have meant anything, arms tight around Joshua's waist, one hand lightly stroking the base of his cock.

"Nngh- fuck, Junnie, Gyu, feels so good," Joshua whimpered, burying his face in Mingyu's shoulder, moaning loudly as Jun's hand tightened around his cock, and coupled with his bouncing, Jun's cock dragging so good against his walls, he knew it wouldn't take long at all for him to cum. He wanted Mingyu to cum with him, Jun too, and he let Jun take over the moving, focusing his attention of wrapping his hands around Mingyu's cock and jerking him off thoroughly, reaching for the lube to help ease the slide.

"God, you have such pretty hands, princess, look so good around my cock. Can't even wrap all the way around," Mingyu chuckled roughly, and fuck, that went _straight_ to Joshua's dick, the tip chafing against the soft material of his skirt, only making him more sensitive.

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" Jun's gushing praise didn't make it any easier for Joshua to concentrate, or for him to hold back his orgasm, and he was fairly certain Mingyu could feel his hands shaking as he tried to jerk the rapper off. His head was getting foggy and it was hard to focus clearly on one thing or another, so when Mingyu added a hand over his, helping, he felt a little relieved, whining and whimpering into Mingyu's shoulder, brain all fuzzy and warm.

"You close, princess?" Jun whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe, and Joshua nodded rapidly, shivering all over. He wanted to cum, so bad. He wanted Jun and Mingyu to cum too. He didn't know which task was the most important; everything was getting hazy and he couldn't even bring himself to mind, too busy panting shallowly as heat spread through his entire body. He was going to need to take another shower after this.

"Mnn- ah- oh god, Jun, more," he begged, voice strained and breathy, " _please_."

"Aww, so tiny, aren't you. Our little baby princess, so cute," Jun cooed, and Mingyu made a low, humming noise of agreement, kissing his cheek and petting his hair back gently, and maybe it was that little praise that tipped Joshua over the edge, cumming untouched with a high-pitched keen, tensing up all over. Jun swore quietly in Chinese for a couple moments, still roughly jerking his hips up, fucking Joshua into overstimulation before falling still with a shuddering groan, forehead pressed between Joshua's shoulder blades. Joshua opened his eyes just in time to see white spill over his hands as Mingyu came too, a low, hot groan leaving his parted lips, stroking himself through it.

For a couple minutes, they just sat there, catching their breath. Joshua still felt foggy and hazy and floaty and small, and he wanted Mingyu and Jun to take care of him, wanted to cuddle up to them. He wanted to do what they wanted.

"How was that, baby?" Mingyu finally asked, tilting his chin up, and Joshua could only nod dreamily, leaning forward to give his cheek an uncoordinated kiss that Mingyu giggled at.

"Well, looks like we have to take another shower," Jun snorted, wrapping his arms snugly around Joshua's waist. "Wanna join, Gyu?"

"Will we even fit?"

"I mean, probably."

"But like, _should_ we?"

"Why not?"

Joshua let Mingyu and Jun's voices fade out, floating in the softness of his mind, just breathing in and out slowly, face still tucked into Mingyu's neck. He felt safe, small and cute, and he liked it. He just wanted to listen to Jun and Mingyu talk and do whatever made them happy.

"Shua, don't you think we could fit Gyu into one of the showers? ...Shua? Princess?" Joshua managed a sleepy hum, flopping bonelessly when Jun swayed him from side to side gently. "Oh, cutie, I think you're still in subspace, aren't you. Let's go get you cleaned and into some nice soft clothes, ok?"

"Ok," he answered quietly, because that sounded like a good idea. Even if he disliked being moved, he allowed Mingyu to pick him up and transfer him to the bathroom, whereupon Jun ran him a bath before quickly hopping in the shower to wash off the worst of the grime. When they were all mostly clean, Joshua was almost asleep, and as he was lowered into gently steaming water, lying against Mingyu's chest, the sleepy feeling only increased.

"So cute. So tiny. Cute and small boy," Mingyu cooed in English, and Joshua nodded absently, eyes drooping shut, legs tangled with Jun's.

"Go ahead and fall asleep, princess. We'll wake you up when it's time to get out," Jun offered, and Joshua nodded again, already drifting off into the gentle darkness of sleep. The last thing he felt was a warm hand patting his knee, then he was asleep, dreaming of soft things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT SEUNGCHEOL'S SOFT SQUISHY MOCHI CHEEKS OK
> 
> and yes i know wonwoo is also a tol boi but lets be honest Wonwoo literally is the tiniest of them all he EXUDES tinee boi energy no i do not accept constructive criticism on that and I am STILL ANGRY that they haven't let him put out a proper apology. We all know it would be so much easier if they just let him learn and move on but NOOOOO Pledis has to be a SHIT bag and not say anything like WTF and this is kind of petty but their insta page didn't even post anything for Wonwoo's birthday!!! Im upset!!! I love Wonwoo and I will fight for his happiness!!!!!
> 
> as always, requests are open and appreciated! I have one more in the works after this but I'm always happy to write more stuff! I love this universe so don't let it flop


	10. Part 10 - Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a chapter with Seungkwan as one of the main characters, maybe one explaining why he was so nervous to show them the dress."
> 
> Seungkwan's confident, or so he likes to say. He knows what to say to be funny and he knows he looks good on stage. But this? This is new territory, and he's...not sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would only to Joshua-centric chapters but like  
> I love Seungkwan ok he's my SON  
> My BABY BOY  
> This takes place at the same time as ch 4, when they all dress up together  
> Be warned, this is kinda angsty and is pretty heavy in self-consciousness and a tiny bit of insecurity so just be warned BUT in the end it's all soft
> 
> I'm working on the other prompts now, so those will be out hopefully soon!!

"Ooh, Kwannie, you should try this one!" Seungkwan looked up as Jun held out a pretty black dress, sleek and slim and definitely pretty.

"Nah. Not my style." Shaking his head, Seungkwan continued poking through the racks of dresses, poisonous unease making him bite his lower lips and constantly brush his hair out of his face despite it not actually bothering him that much. He just needed something to do with his hands that wouldn't end in him picking apart the hem of his shirt and reducing it to a pile of threads.

"What about this one? You like blue, right?" Wonwoo hummed, pulling out a dark blue dress that reminded Seungkwan distantly of the ocean. He stared at it for a second, considering, but shook his head again, and Wonwoo put it back onto the rack.

"I don't want it to be...too ostentatious," he mumbled, waving his hands around, brushing his hair out of his face again. He didn't know why he was so anxious about this; they were just trying on dresses for the hell of it at their princess' request, and who would he be to deny Joshua something that he wanted? God, they were all so goddamn whipped that it was almost funny. But that sticky self-consciousness still made him hesitant, unwilling to really put himself out there.

He knew he wasn't the most handsome out of the group, no matter how much he joked about it on shows or interviews. He knew someone like Mingyu would definitely be handsome enough to pull it off, and Minghao's delicate, slightly androgynous features would lend themselves well to an elegant dress, but him? Someone like him? With his round cheeks and stocky stature? He had no problem with feminine clothing, none at all, but he was pretty sure nothing would look good on him. He just...didn't have the right face or body to wear pretty things.

A glance over his shoulder only increased that feeling. Even Hansol, with his statue-esque, masculine features, looked ethereal in a shimmery white robe, like some kind of Greek god, and in comparison, Seungkwan felt somewhat plain. Seokmin looked adorable in his sundress, playing with a feathery boa, and with his long legs and bright smile, he looked like he had been born to model cute dresses.

At least he could look at Soonyoung and laugh at the absolute atrocity he was wearing. Seriously? He looked like a disco ball. It was a wonder Soonyoung managed to dress himself in the morning. And poor Wonwoo; he could hardly move...

"Kwan?" A light touch on his shoulder made him jump, and he turned to see Chan's face, head tilted slightly to the side, eyes curious. "Need help looking?"

"Oh, no, I'm good," he said automatically, eyes going back to the racks, but nothing caught his eye, and that deep-seated worry that always lived in his heart was starting to grow. What if he didn't look pretty? What if he looked stupid or silly or ugly? He was happy to make a fool of himself if it would make the others smile, but...this felt too important to mess up. He wanted to look nice. For himself, if no one else.

"...You'll look beautiful no matter what, Boo," murmured a low, gentle voice in his ear, so certain, and Seungkwan shivered with it. Leave it to Hansol to read his mind. The arms around his waist were strong and warm and Hansol's chest, pressed against his back, gave him something sturdy to lean against.

"...Ok," he mumbled. He knew the others would never make fun of him, not seriously, and besides, this was just to have fun. This was just for them to laugh and have fun and to make Joshua happy. 

"Really," Hansol continued, kissing the side of his neck gently. "Don't be afraid. 'S just clothes. You look good in everything, and I'm not just saying that."

"Sol's right, Kwan," Chan added in, petting his arm lightly, and when Seungkwan glanced at him, his eyes were so earnest, so...kind. "We won't laugh, or make fun of you. You know that."

"You're pretty, Kwan. More than you realize." At that, Seungkwan finally let out a faux-exasperated noise, batting at Hansol behind him.

"Aish, you two are so cheesy," he complained, though he couldn't deny that the reassurance always helped. They always knew just what to say to make him feel better, and even then, he felt like he could looks at the racks of dresses in front of him and smile, genuine interest replacing the fear and unease. They were just clothes, and the others wouldn't make fun of him. When had they ever?

"Seungkwan, you like pink, right?" Minghao called, giving the pretty, sunset-pink dress in his arms a critical look. The front was shorter than the back, and the neck led up into a silky-looking halter, all made of a soft fabric. Seungkwan took a deep breath and stepped forward, helped along by a light nudge from Hansol, nodding as he took the dress from Minghao's hands. It was soft and pretty and Seungkwan wondered how it would look on him.

Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

When he was fully changed, he looked at himself in the mirror and stared. Mingyu, over his shoulder, reaching out to pet his hair, a small smile on his face. "You look great, Boo."

"I know," Seungkwan replied automatically, because whenever it was Mingyu, his first instinct was always to be sarcastic, but the phrase had less bite than he intended, distracted by his reflection. He...he didn't look awful, for sure. Just...different. He wasn't used to not having something on his legs, wasn't used to wearing this kind of fabric against his bare skin.

But he didn't look ugly, or- or wrong. He just looked like himself. He just looked like Boo Seungkwan wearing a dress. Was that so bad?

No, he decided firmly, turning a bit to look at himself from all angles. He didn't look bad. He just looked like himself.

"See? Pretty in anything," Chan offered quietly, looking smug, and Seungkwan smacked his arm with a chastising noise, though he didn't chase Chan away like he normally would have.

"...Yeah," he agreed eventually, and Chan leaned in to kiss his cheek. Seungkwan turned at the last moment to make it a kiss on the lips and he smiled at Chan's bright giggle, one of his favorite sounds, not that he would ever tell that to Chan.

The tender moment was ruined when Chan leaned over a bit too far and almost fell over with a yelp, nearly bringing Seungkwan down with him as he flailed to regain balance. It took a bit of fumbling, but eventually, they were both able to stand on their own again, and they blinked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"God, my respect for female artists just grows every day, man," Chan sighed, pulling up the skirt of his dress to frown at his heels. All things considered, they weren't even as bad as Jihoon's stilettos. "How do they even dance in these things? How do they walk in these things? How do they _stand_ in these things??"

"Your- your guess is as good as mine," Mingyu called, wobbling over to Wonwoo to be held up, his platform heels making him even taller than before. Seungkwan laughed again, and across the room, he caught Hansol's eye. Hansol was smiling softly at him, and Seungkwan smiled back, even when Hansol raised his phone to undoubtedly take a picture.

"Ooh, our baby Seungkwannie, you look so pretty," Jun cooed, and to Seungkwan's surprise, even Jihoon nodded, looking smart and sharp in what was essentially a business outfit.

Seungkwan just smiled, looking down at the dress, running his hands across the silky fabric. He could see why Joshua liked it, and even if it wasn't for him, even if it wouldn't do normally, it was fun to do for laughs. He was fine the way he was, he knew, even if the others had to remind him occasionally.

"Oh my god." All of them, Seungkwan included, looked up at Soonyoung's not-so-hushed gasp, and when he emerged from a nearby box of shoes, holding up a pair of thigh-high, tiger print boots, Seungkwan was fairly certain Minghao's fight-or-flight response was activated. 

"Soonyoung no!" he scolded, but Soonyoung was already pulling them on, looking like a kid who had walked into a candy store.

"Soonyoung _yes_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda short but I wrote this in like an hour right after I saw the prompt so feel free to yell at me for mistakes but don't actually yell at me i might cry and I hope you like the humorous ending lmao
> 
> anyway look Boo Seungkwan is the light of my life and if I could somehow show this boy just how incredible and amazing and beautiful and gorgeous and handsome and awesome and all-around AWE INSPIRING he is then I totally would  
> don't fuck with me i love boo ok Seungkwan Best Boy
> 
> also while I was writing this I was listening to Shhh and First Love and HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I am so in love with Jun's falsetto like got damn also Yoongi's voice got me feelin some type of way man
> 
> as always, requests are open and appreciated


	11. Part 11 - 영어로 말하다

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As for prompt suggestions... I would love to see more of English Line wearing skirts together and just being soft boys"
> 
> "chan 👏 chan 👏 chan 👏"
> 
> Sometimes it's nice to go back to his native tongue, to let his mind relax, to stop putting everything through a language translator. He doesn't have to think so hard that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> American line are best boys and Chan is best boy so yeah  
> the title of this chapter literally means "speak English" but i used google translate so if i fucked up PLEASE tell me
> 
> Anyway italicized words are English, regular is Korean

Ask Joshua and he would tell you that speaking in English versus speaking in Korean didn't really have a huge difference. Sure, he'd lived in America for the first 19 years of his life, but he's used Korean so much over the past six or seven years that they were both just second nature. One wasn't better or more natural than the other, they just...were in his head.

But he has to admit: sometimes, he'd rather just speak English. Sometimes, he'd rather go back to hard consonants and enunciated vowels instead of smooth words that flowed together. Sometimes he wants to speak in his mother tongue because there are words in English that just don't exist in Korean and he _wants_ to use them but he _can't_ because no one understands what the hell he means when he says that Soonyoung's latest tiger-print beret is kind of a big oof.

Well, except for Hansol. God, Joshua has never been more grateful for the anomaly that is Hansol Vernon Chwe, and he always will be, he knows. He knows that Hansol is to him like Jun and Minghao are to each other, and hopefully, Hansol thinks of him the same way. Whenever Joshua needs a break from having to figure out how to conjugate plurals, he can just slap an s onto the end of every word and Hansol gets it. Even if it doesn't make sense. But all that aside, Joshua just likes talking to Hansol in English sometimes. It's...soothing. Easier on his brain.

 _"Bro,"_ he sighed, flopping down onto his bed one day after a long, hard morning of back-to-back schedules, and Hansol hummed, closing the door neatly behind him, looking tired but mostly satisfied.

 _"That was a lot, wasn't it?"_ Hansol hummed, thankfully in English, as though reading his mind, and Joshua nodded with a groan. He'd been stressed all day ever since he bungled a response in an interview and now all he wanted to do was curl up in a hole and decompose. _"Well, you did good, Josh. Don't beat yourself up."_

 _"...You're always so positive,"_ Joshua mumbled, rolling onto his stomach, then off the side of the bed, dragging himself on the floor over to his closet to pick out something more comfortable to wear. Seungkwan had ever-so-graciously gifted him a very cute pleated skirt that came with a pair of matching suspenders, and layered over one of his thick winter sweaters, Joshua felt right at home, sighing happily as he snuggled his face into the fuzz. _"Do you think we can convince Coups to buy us dinner tonight?"_

 _"Knowing you; you can make him do anything,"_ Hansol snorted, eyes fond, and Joshua smiled to himself. It was always nice, always relaxing, to talk to Hansol, in either language. Hansol was just...like that. Soothing, in ways Joshua couldn't quite pin down. _"Anyway, I'm gonna go change; I'll be right back."_ Joshua nodded, watching as Hansol yawned and stood up to walk back down the hall, and as the door closed Joshua crept back up onto the bed, nudging his pillows and blankets into a nest in the corner, so he could huddle against the wall and watch everything else, settled all nice and safe and warm. Jeonghan sometimes called him a nesting kitten and Joshua couldn't quite find a reason to prove him wrong.

10 minutes later and Joshua hummed at the knock on his door, opening sleepy eyes to see Hansol walk in, wearing little more than an oversized flannel shirt that honestly could have been a dress, and a flowy, silky-looking skirt, a soft beige with little brown details along the hem. Joshua reached his hands out with a childish, demanding noise, and Hansol smiled, hurrying to crawl onto the bed and cuddle with him. Despite not being the hugest fan of skinship, Hansol did cuddle sometimes, and it was always nice. It felt like a privilege, almost. Like kidney function.

 _"I like your flannel,"_ Joshua mumbled against his chest, nosing the line of Hansol's jaw affectionately before settling down, forehead tucked into Hansol's shoulder. Maybe Jeonghan was right; he really was a cat. _"'S soft."_

_"Thank."_

Joshua couldn't help but snort, and when one of Hansol's hands ran gently through his hair he relaxed, throwing an arm over the younger's waist to tug him closer, nuzzling into him. Hansol was warm, just like Mingyu and Seungcheol, and after a dreary autumn day, Joshua was happy to soak up any warmth he could, especially if it meant he got cuddles along the way.

A series of soft but very rapid-fire knocking made Joshua open his eyes, lifting his head curiously to peer at the door, frowning. "Yeah?"

"Shua? Joshua, can I come in?" Chan hissed, sounding somewhat panicked, and Joshua exchanged a confused look with Hansol before shrugging. The return to Korean always made him a little confused for the first few seconds but he got used to it.

"Uh...sure?" he called, and Chan quickly slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him before all but diving into the bed behind Joshua, huddling against the wall. "Chan, what's going on?"

"I kinda teased Seungkwan a little and now he's coming after me with one of his shoes and I'm scared he's gonna beat my ass," Chan hissed, hiding further down in the covers, and Joshua snorted, shaking his head. Typical Chan, always antagonizing the others until the broke and then running when he got what was coming for him. The familiarity was comforting, if nothing else, at least.

"C'mon, get in," Hansol muttered, holding up the blankets, and though Joshua whined when Chan clambered in, disturbing his carefully-constructed nest, a light kiss on his forehead soothed him as Chan settled between him and Hansol, back against Hansol's chest, hiding carefully beneath the blankets, grinning like he'd won the lottery. Considering the fact that hiding from Seungkwan wasn't an easy task, it was a fair comparison, especially when Seungkwan got really riled up. Joshua kinda wanted to see what would happen if he pushed Chan out and told him to run for his life.

But before he could act on the impulse, Seungkwan threw open the door, and Joshua jumped in surprise. Chan went very still under the blankets, holding his breath, and Joshua did the same instinctively, not really thinking about it.

"Chan?" Seungkwan demanded, holding up a sneaker, and Joshua snorted.

"I heard him running down the hall, but what'd he do this time?"

"Little bitch decided to diss Wonder Girls in front of me. The nerve! Now excuse me, my lovelies, I have an ass to beat." With that, Seungkwan was gone, and after a couple seconds of tense silence, Hansol chuckled gently, lifting up the blanket to peer at Chan's grinning face.

"You owe us," he said, and Chan huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks for the cover. And for the record, I still love and respect Wonder Girls."

"We don't doubt it. Now shut up and let's cuddle," Joshua demanded, wrapping his arms snugly around Chan's middle and hugging him tightly. "I can hear your heart beating faster."

"Yeah, well, I was nervous he was gonna find me. Don't blame me," Chan huffed, but he wrapped his arms back around Joshua anyway, and Joshua smiled, kissing the bare skin over Chan's shirt near his collar bone lightly. Chan kissed the top of his head in return, giving him a gentle squeeze, unusually affectionate. Joshua felt like purring; Chan and Hansol weren't typically the type to be snuggly, so he felt particularly triumphant when he had both of them cuddling him.

"Teach me some English," Chan hummed after a while, and Joshua had nearly drifted off with Chan's hand petting his hair, but he perked up again at the mention of the language, and he could tell Hansol had tensed as well.

"...Like what?" he yawned, and Chan shrugged.

"Anything."

 _"Mm...you're the future of kpop, Channie,"_ Joshua drawled, and Hansol snorted, nuzzling the back of Chan's neck and making a noise of agreement. Chan frowned.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now repeat after me: _future of kpop,_ " Joshua coaxed, and Chan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"...Tell me what it means first."

"It's a compliment. It means good things," Hansol assured, which that seemed to make Chan relax. "It means you're like, the next generation of idol stars. The one who's gonna carry the industry on their back."

"...That is pretty good," Chan said smugly, and Joshua snorted, though the praise wasn't undeserved. "Say it again?"

 _"Future, of, kpop,"_ Joshua said slowly, noting how Chan's eyes followed his lips, narrowed slightly in concentration.

 _"Fur- fut- furtue?"_ he tried, and Joshua did his best not to laugh, shaking his head.

 _"Future,"_ he repeated, emphasizing the word, and they said the word back and forth a couple times until Chan could say it without problems.

 _"Future of kpop,"_ Chan said happily after a few tries, and Joshua nodded, planting a rewarding kiss onto Chan's cheek.

"Perfect! See, you're already practically fluent in English," he cooed, and Hansol snorted again, though he looked calmly fond, patting the top of Chan's head with one big hand in a way that was only slightly patronizing. Chan didn't seem to mind, only laying another kiss on Joshua's forehead, which Joshua accepted happily, cuddling closer to Chan's warmth with a happy noise that made Chan giggle.

"You're such a cat," he mumbled, but it was fond, and just to spite him Joshua purred in the back of his throat, making Chan laugh again.

 _"Seungkwan's getting good at English; Mingyu too,"_ Hansol yawned, and though Chan made a curious face he didn't ask, instead settling more comfortably into the covers as Joshua nodded agreement, yawning right after him. Chan proceeded to yawn as well, and it made Joshua smile a big, dopey smile, burying his face in Chan's chest.

"Love you guys."

"Love you too, princess," Hansol hummed, soft and low and familiar, the low bass of his voice rumbling in Joshua's chest. Chan made a quiet noise of agreement, higher-pitched but no less nice, slowly petting Joshua's hair. 

_"Love you~"_ Chan sing-songed, sounding immensely proud of himself, and Joshua and Hansol shared a smile over his head, fond.

And then the door flew open, revealing Seungkwan's flushed face and wide eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Chan, who paled comically, a perfect _oh shit_ expression on his face. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE IN HERE!"

"Help me," Chan pleaded, and Joshua just laughed, wiggling his fingers teasingly.

_"Good luck, future of kpop~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan is the future of kpop and we all know it also seungkwan best boy


	12. Part 12 - Rougher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being a sucker for smutty scenes, I adored this chapter in particular and I'd love to see more of these situations in the future, maybe with Seungcheol and/or Jeonghan and maybe a bit rougher since you left some...hints about their relationship in the previous chapters ;)"
> 
> Joshua can admit that he gets a bit...needy sometimes, but lucky for him, Seungcheol and Jeonghan know exactly what to do to give him what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah as I've said before I'll take any excuse to write smut bc im filthy like that so warning this is 4.7k words of filthy smut I think this is one of the roughest pieces of smut I've ever written is it bad that I'm kind of proud of myself?? Anyway yeah they have sex so heed the tags my darlings

It wasn't Joshua's fault, not really. He hadn't exactly _intended_ to walk in on Seungcheol and Jeonghan's make-out session in the empty practice room; that was just chance. So it wasn't quite his fault.

But they saw him, and he didn't move to leave, so maybe joining in was sort of a joint effort for all three of them. And hey, Joshua certainly didn't mind being pressed up between Seungcheol and Jeonghan, shivering and gasping as their lips trailed down his neck, hands roaming all over his body. Was it his fault? Maybe not. Was he an enabler? Perhaps. Was he opportunistic? Hell yeah; why not? And besides, maybe wearing a thin, nearly see-through blouse and a skirt that only went down to his mid-thigh wasn't the most...conservative outfit, but it had been a hot day and the practice rooms had really good air conditioning compared to the rest of the dorms, so Joshua had only been planning to lie down on the floor and take a nice nap.

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart, so beautiful,” Seungcheol groaned into his ear, and Joshua whined, craning his head back to coax Seungcheol into a kiss, shivering as Jeonghan’s mouth trailed down his neck, daring to suck and bite soft red marks onto his skin, hopefully things that would fade by the next day. Hopefully. Joshua wouldn’t mind if they stayed.

“Here, take this off. Keep the skirt,” Jeonghan muttered into his shoulder, his breath spilling hot and warm over Joshua’s skin, lips soft, and Joshua laughed breathlessly, cupping the back of his head.

“What is with you guys and- and fucking me in my skirts?” he chuckled weakly, body twitching as one of Seungcheol’s hands gave his ass a squeeze.

“You look so pretty in them; we can’t help it,” Jeonghan huffed, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Joshua laughed again, rolling his eyes, but he was happy to be distracted by Seungcheol making an insistent noise for more kisses, so needy. Cute.

Despite his own amusement at Seungcheol’s love of kissing, he whined soft and small when Jeonghan peeled away, a cocky side-smirk on his face. “Relax, baby, I’m just gonna get some stuff. Cheol, help me set up some of the mats? I am _not_ fucking Shua on the bare practice floor.” That was good. Joshua did not want to spend the whole time with his knees chafing against the laminated wood; he’d done it once and he still winced thinking about it.

But it meant that Seungcheol moved quickly to help out, and as Jeonghan rummaged through his bag by the door, Joshua helped Seungcheol maneuver a couple of the mats in front of the mirror, and the second they were down Seungcheol all but tackled him into more kisses, hands roaming everywhere, fingertips pinching and rubbing at Joshua’s nipples until he was squirming and whining on the mats, tugging at Seungcheol’s shirt to get him to take it off.

Thankfully, Jeonghan had gone the smart route and had shimmied out of his clothes by the time he walked back over, grinning like he’d won the lottery. “Cheol, hurry up and get naked before I strip you myself, alright? And Shua, hands and knees. Now.”

Joshua knew better than to be bratty; Jeonghan’s punishments were swift and brutal, and the last time Joshua decided to talk back when Jeonghan was in one of his moods, he ended up with quite the sore ass. Not that Joshua minded; he’d never tell but Jeonghan spanking him turned him on _so_ much. But Jeonghan didn’t need to know that.

But while he was feeling princess-y Joshua didn’t even want to be bratty, and hurriedly he moved up onto his hands and knees as Seungcheol pulled off the rest of his clothes to the side, grunting something or other under his breath about how he should have worn fewer layers. Jeonghan, settling down behind him, hummed in approval, giving his ass a not-so-light swat. “You want this, baby? Want me and Cheolie to fuck you good?”

“Yes, please, _please_ fuck me,” Joshua whined, pushing his ass back, and Jeonghan huffed out a rough laugh, slapping his ass again before pulling away, and there was the sound of movement behind him, but before Joshua could glance over his shoulder there was a hand tightly grabbing his chin, and he grunted as his face was tilted up to look into Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Doesn’t he look pretty, Cheol? All cute and needy for us like this?” he hummed, his voice lilting, and Seungcheol made a rough noise of agreement from somewhere behind Joshua, but before Joshua could wonder what he was doing there were hands on his ass, pulling it apart, and he squeaked as a warm breath of air blew over his hole, making him shiver and whine softly, much to Jeonghan’s amusement, if the look on his face said anything. “Cheol’s gonna eat you out now, baby, so hold nice and still for him, ok? Can you do that? Will you be good for me and Cheol?”

“I will, I promise,” Joshua said eagerly, eager to be good, eager to please. Jeonghan smiled thinly, and the hand on his face went away, petting his hair more lovingly.

“Good. I know you will.” Supremely self-satisfied, Jeonghan settled more comfortably on the mat below him, head slightly tilted as he watched, and Joshua’s mouth felt dry under his scrutiny; despite being rather laid-back and calm most of the time, if he felt so moved then Jeonghan could be unexpectedly intense with just a single look, making Joshua’s heart thud hard in his chest, making his whole body tremble subtly.

“You gonna be good, princess?” Seungcheol murmured, voice deep and husky, and Joshua nodded fervently, pushing back into the feeling of hands on his waist, and Seungcheol laughed quietly, petting his back gently. “Sweet, aren’t you, such a good boy.”

“Yes, I’m your good boy, I’m your princess, I’m yours, I-” Joshua was cut off by the feeling of something warm and wet licking a broad stripe over his hole, effectively stealing his breath and making his eyes widen at the intimate feeling. Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed, pleased, and Joshua wanted to melt to the floor, wanted them to take him apart so sweetly and thoroughly like they always did. The others fucked him so good, but there had always been something about Seungcheol and Jeonghan that made Joshua go wild.

“Aww, baby, you like that? Cheol’s barely even touched you and you’re already so needy,” Jeonghan cooed, almost a touch mocking as he tightened his grip in Joshua’s hair, and his tone, the suggestions of pulling harder, it all made Joshua shudder harder, whining softly. When Jeonghan cupped his cheek, rubbing the fragile skin beneath his eyes, it made him melt more, turning to kiss the inside of Jeonghan’s wrist reverently, and Jeonghan smiled.

“He’s so cute, isn’t he, Cheol?”

“I’d love to chat, Han, but eating Shua out is more fun. You do the talking,” Seungcheol said roughly, pulling away for barely two seconds before diving back in, thrusting with his tongue, wet and sloppy and so, so _good_ , enough to make Joshua’s whole body shake as he moaned, fighting to keep himself steady. Seungcheol- or any of his members- eating him out always got him riled up so easily.

Jeonghan snorted at the dismissal, rolling his eyes, but he seemed to be fine with doing most of the talking, which was how he usually worked, running his dirty mouth until Joshua could have cum just from dry-humping a pillow.

When two of Seungcheol’s fingers pushed roughly into his hole with no warning Joshua jumped, and though the stretch was eased with lube it still burned in the best way, making him grit his teeth against the pleasurable sting. It only felt better when Seungcheol pulled back to give his ass a harsh spank, likely leaving a bright red mark. Joshua wanted it to leave a mark; he wanted to feel the imprint of Seungcheol’s hands later, wanted to feel them when he sat down.

“You like this, baby? You just love it when there’s something inside of you, don’t you. Fingers, a dick, a toy- you just can’t get enough.” Seungcheol’s voice was drawling, heavy on Joshua’s ears, and he nodded wordlessly, mouth hanging open in a soundless moan, and Jeonghan took the opportunity to slip three fingers into his mouth, nearly making him gag around the slender digits, but Jeonghan just smiled, and to Joshua’s surprise he kept his fingers still, allowing Joshua to adjust to the feeling of them on his tongue, letting him suck without forcing his fingers deeper. Joshua knew the kindness was only temporary, and sooner or later Jeonghan would be back to his impish self, but for now, he was glad for something to concentrate on.

“You always did love things in your mouth, didn’t you? You and Chan have such...oral fixations,” Jeonghan purred, lightly pressing his fingers down onto Joshua’s tongue to feel him sucking, approval written all over his face. “I heard you cockwarmed Hoonie for a while the other day, didn’t you? Did you have fun?”

Joshua nodded the best he could; Jihoon had been feeling lazy so while they were snuggling Joshua decided to put his mouth to good use, give Jihoon the relaxation he deserved, and he was certain Jihoon had enjoyed it.

“I’m fucking his mouth,” Seungcheol hummed, and there was no room for argument, not that Joshua would have argued, and it was unlikely for Jeonghan to decline. Still, the promise made Joshua’s heart thud, and as heat flushed through his body he whined, especially when Seungcheol pushed in a third finger, slick with lube, free hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, making him cry out loudly.

“Oh, does that feel good? Are you gonna cum just from Cheolie’s fingers?” Jeonghan’s voice was sugary, his eyes bright and clever, and Joshua just whimpered, cupping a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his noises, but he should have known better— Jeonghan batted his hand away with a huff at the same time that Seungcheol gave his ass another spank, making him moan again.

“Be loud. The only reason I shouldn’t hear you is if you’re choking on Hannie’s fingers,” Seungcheol growled, and Joshua nodded desperately, chest heaving as he tried to suck in air, and as if reading his mind the rough pace of Seungcheol’s fingers slowed, allowing him to heave down a couple deep breaths. As rough as they could be, as much as they loved toying with his body, Seungcheol and Jeonghan alway knew when to slow down, when to give him breathing room. It was very helpful whenever they decided to go rough, like now. Maybe that was what made them have that extra touch in Joshua’s head.

“Please,” he managed to gasp, cock straining, hard and heavy between his legs, twitching in Seungcheol’s loose grip. “Please, one of you, both of you, please-”

“You wanna be fucked, darling? Wanna lose your voice while Cheol fucks your throat?” Jeonghan taunted, giving his hair a light tug (hard yanking was a no but little tugs were ok), and Joshua nodded desperately, looking up at Jeonghan with hazy eyes, slightly glossed with tears, and something in his expression must have turned a switch in Jeonghan’s head because his face twitched and he bit his lower lip, letting go of Joshua’s hair. “Cheol, switch places.”

Within a single minute Seungcheol was in front of him and Jeonghan had moved to grip tightly to his waist, rubbing his ass lightly. Seungcheol was giving him a pleased smile, not quite gentle but not as mischievous as Jeonghan, which soothed him a little. “Still ok?”

“Mhm. Mhm. ‘M good. ‘M ready,” Joshua mumbled breathlessly, tilting his head into the palm of Seungcheol’s hand, kissing it lightly. Seungcheol smiled, more sharp, more predatory, and he tried his best not to tense up as Jeonghan made a soft noise of warning, the blunt head of his cock rubbing against Joshua’s rim before slowly pushing in, the sting making him wince, closing his eyes and focusing on Seungcheol’s hand on his cheek.

“You’re doing so good, baby, so good, such a good boy. You’re doing wonderfully, princess,” Jeonghan cooed, his voice slightly strained, and Joshua could only bob his head in vague acknowledgement, too hazy to even think of a coherent sentence. All he could register was Seungcheol’s palm on his cheek, the slightly sticky feeling of the mat beneath him, the stiff material of his skirt around his waist, not to mention the heavy, thick warmth of Jeonghan inside him, filling him up so good. It felt like he could hardly breathe, like all the air in his lungs had been pushed out when Jeonghan entered him.

When Jeonghan stilled, panting heavily, Joshua leaned into Seungcheol’s hand, struggling to collect himself. The hands gently petting his back and hair kind of helped, and he let out a soft, low groan, adjusting himself, knees spread wider, settling his weight on his elbows.

“Good boy.” Seungcheol’s voice was low and soothing in his ear as he leaned down to place a light kiss on Joshua’s trembling lips, then on his cheeks and nose, then his forehead, gentle and fond, just what Joshua wanted. For the moment, at least. As long as he got a bit of time to breathe and adjust then he would absolutely be down with Jeonghan railing him so hard he couldn’t walk.

And they knew that too, which was good. Perks of knowing each other so well.

“Princess?” Jeonghan prompted, and Joshua nodded, taking one last deep breath, letting the comfortable fog of subspace descend over his mind, filled with the need to please, the overwhelming urge to be _good_. He loved it when they called him princess.

“Use your words, princess,” Seungcheol coaxed, and Joshua looked up at him with hazy eyes, just...admiring his leader for a moment.

“‘M ready, you can fuck me now,” he mumbled softly, closing his eyes again, and Jeonghan chuckled behind him, one hand giving his ass a light squeeze, more a promise than a warning. Who cared if they had dance practice tomorrow? Certainly not Joshua.

“Up,” Seungcheol ordered, and Joshua rose on shaky arms, letting his mouth hang open as the tip of Seungcheol’s cock was guided past his lips, salty with precum and slick with a little bit of lube, sitting thick and heavy and filling on his tongue. Breathe in through his nose, out through his nose, try not to gag, he told himself, over and over, focusing on that short mantra. The heady, musky smell just made him want to whimper and it was all he could do to stop himself from fucking back onto Jeonghan’s cock.

“Be a good boy now, ok, princess? We’re not going to go light on you.” Joshua nodded the best he could at Jeonghan’s voice, and he shivered as a hand ran down his back, the touch light and ticklish. The others rarely went rough with him, adorably considerate when it came to manhandling their princess, but once in a while, if he was in the right mood, it was the only thing Joshua wanted, and right now was one of those times. He knew Jeonghan and Seungcheol would give it to him good and all he had to do was sit and take it and be a good princess for them, which he was more than happy to do.

A muffled groan left Joshua’s throat as Jeonghan pulled out, leaving barely the head of his cock inside before slamming back in, forcing his mouth further over Seungcheol’s cock, eliciting a satisfied sigh from both of the older men. Seungcheol’s hand was in his hair, holding him relatively still, and Joshua tried his best to focus on breathing, on making Seungcheol feel good, glancing up at him with watery eyes.

“You like this, baby? Like it when we get rough with you? You can handle it, can’t you?” Seungcheol hummed, the tone of his voice lilting, almost mocking, daring him to say otherwise, but again Joshua nodded the best he could, filled up with fluff and cotton, honey flowing lazily through his body.

“You feel amazing, Shua, so fucking tight,” Jeonghan grunted, slowing down a bit to shift, and when he started his rough pace again Joshua’s eyes rolled back as the head of Jeonghan’s cock grazed over his prostate, making him moan loudly, spurred on by Jeonghan’s palm hitting his ass. “Should have worn your pretty lingerie, baby, you would have looked so good in that. Would you like it if we- _fuck-_ if we fucked you in front of the others like this? Do you think they would like seeing their princess handled so rough? You can take it, right?”

“Answer him,” Seungcheol ordered, tugging at his hair so his cock slipped out of Joshua’s mouth, and gratefully Joshua sucked in as much air as he could, nodding desperately.

“Yes, yes, I can, I promise, feels so good, feels so good,” he babbled, breathless and weak, and as Jeonghan laughed, the head of Seungcheol’s cock pushed past his lips again as Seungcheol started to thrust in earnest, the tip hitting the back of Joshua’s throat on occasion, testing his gag reflex as he struggled to keep breathing.

But the lightheadedness, the ache in his knees and palms and jaw, the spit and lube and precum dripping down his chin, it was all _filthy_ and he loved it, for reasons he would be ashamed to admit elsewhere. It was nice to just...let go, every once in a while, be carnal and let instincts lead. If he could rile up Seungcheol enough to get him to be animalistic then he knew he was in for a great time.

“I should- I should record you, princess, you look so fucking good choking on Cheolie’s cock like that,” Jeonghan panted, sounding smug, and without even looking Joshua could tell he was smirking. Joshua just whined, and Seungcheol’s grip tightened on his hair, sending tingles down his spine at the sensitive feeling.

Time for Joshua fuzzed out to the sound of Jeonghan’s hips slapping against his ass, the feeling of Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth, the humid heat that surrounded them, the ache in his body that was so, so addicting. All his mind could come up with was a mantra of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s names, jumbled and messy and wanting, and sure, maybe he would come out of this a little bruised but he wanted that. He wanted to feel lingering traces of Seungcheol and Jeonghan on his body for long after. He just couldn’t get enough.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” Seungcheol grunted, tightening his grip on Joshua’s hair, letting his head tilt back, and Joshua’s heart thudded excitedly in his chest as he tried to suck, moving his tongue gently along the underside of Seungcheol’s cock, and Seungcheol hissed through his teeth, looking back down at Joshua with dark eyes full of fire and lust, and Joshua almost looked down, almost, too entranced to fully tear his eyes away.

“Cum, Cheol, cum down Shua’s pretty little throat,” Jeonghan huffed, an indisputable command, and Joshua’s eyes fluttered shut as Seungcheol’s cock pulsed in his mouth, though they flew open again when Seungcheol’s hands cupped the back of his head to shove him down all the way, pushing the head of his cock into the soft circle of Joshua’s throat, spilling his release, hot and thick and slightly salty as Joshua struggled to swallow around him, fighting for breath. He swore loudly several times, hips jerking reflexively, and when he pulled out, cock softening as it slipped through Joshua’s lips, he was breathing hard, flushed all over, the fire in his eyes dying down a simmering approval.

“There you go, Shua, you did so good,” he praised gently, cupping Joshua’s cheeks as he coughed, struggling for air, and to his relief Jeonghan slowed down a little, changing his shallow, harsh thrusts for deeper grinding, and the hand rubbing soothingly up and down his back helped him breathe. “Do you want some water?”

“L-later, ‘m ok,” he managed, and wow, his voice was rough. God, Jihoon would not be happy with him…

Oh well. Jihoon had lost his voice plenty of times for the same reason, so it wasn’t like he could point it out.

For a couple minutes Joshua took advantage of the lull in intensity to breathe, eyes unfocused, letting his body relax a little as Seungcheol’s hands carded through his hair, easing out the small tangles here and there, so gentle now that the lust had been sated, and when Jeonghan made a prompting, careful noise he nodded with a rough grunt, wordless permission for him to begin moving again and he did, with just as much if not more vigor than before, because if there was one thing Jeonghan was when he fucked, it was thorough.

At that point Joshua was shaking, leaning his forehead against Seungcheol’s hip, just breathing in the scent of him for a couple moments until Jeonghan leaned over his back, forcing his cock deeper, and Joshua let out a strangled moan, tipping his head back as Jeonghan’s hand cupped the front of his throat, not gripping hard, just...holding, being present, and even the mere suggestion of his hand there was enough to make Joshua shudder violently, pressing closer against Jeonghan.

Jeonghan must have silently signalled something to Seungcheol because he moved aside after a moment of looking at Jeonghan, and Joshua shivered as Jeonghan tangled a hand in his hair and pulled lightly, guiding his head up. His breath caught when he saw himself in the mirror, wide-eyed, flushed red all over, some of Seungcheol’s cum still clinging to his lips. He looked so thoroughly fucked-out, so _used_ , and god…

“You’re so beautiful, like this, Shua, watch yourself. I want you to see how pretty you are when I make you cum,” Jeonghan purred into his ear, wrapping a hand around his throat, pulling back, leading Joshua to sit up, knees spread out over Jeonghan’s lap, his skirt arranged messily over his thighs. The angle made Jeonghan’s cock slip deeper, and Joshua couldn’t help but moan weakly, his heart fluttering erratically. Seungcheol, to the side, smiled at him, petting his thigh, watching him through the mirror as well. Joshua felt so exposed, and he was, but it was a whole new level of being bared to other people, and he...didn’t know how to feel about it. They thought he was beautiful like this?

As if reading his thoughts, Jeonghan grinned at him, sharp, knowing, his face flushed, hair falling into his eyes, and despite how messy it was he was still so handsome when he nibbled a red mark onto Joshua’s shoulder, stinging in the best way. “You’re _gorgeous_ , princess, bouncing on my cock. Doesn’t it feel good? Cheol, doesn’t he look so pretty?”

“The most beautiful princess,” Seungcheol agreed, one hand reaching down to wrap around Joshua’s straining cock, forcing a little squeak from his mouth, high-pitched and strained, almost a sob as he tried his best to keep a steady rhythm, bouncing on Jeonghan’s lap, and even though every muscle in his body felt like jelly, as though he’d gone through an intense work-out, it felt so good that he couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to, his body moving on its own to find release.

“C’mon, princess, cum for us. I’m sure Hannie wants to feel your tight little ass milking his cock when you cum,” Seungcheol hummed into his ear, and the dirty words just made everything feel hotter. “You’re doing so good, Shua, just a little more, ok? You’re so pretty, so beautiful.”

Maybe it was the praise, maybe it was the hand around his cock, maybe it was the way Jeonghan was fucking him, but Joshua swore his world went white for at least a full minute as he came, with a wordless scream that held no sound, just a weak, tremulous sigh leaving his open lips as white-hot bliss washed over him, hips jerking reflexively into Seungcheol’s hand of their own accord. For a second, his eyes caught on his reflection in the mirror, and he could kind of see what Jeonghan and Seungcheol were talking about.

“Oh my god, just like that, baby, just like that, you’re so good, princess, you’re so- _fuck_!” Joshua barely felt Jeonghan biting down hard on his shoulder, still busy shaking in the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm, but the feeling of Jeonghan’s cum filling him up, warm and thick, definitely didn’t escape his notice.

As they all fell still, the room filled with Jeonghan and Joshua’s panting and Seungcheol’s quiet murmurs of soothing praise, Joshua still felt full of honey and lead, all his muscles aching and weak. His throat hurt and he was sure he would be sore everywhere the next day, not to mention he would need a thorough clean-up, but it was so worth it. It was so worth it for a nice, rough fuck every once in a while, so worth it to bask in Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s endless, gentle praise as they took care of him afterwards.

“You did _so_ good, my love, that was _so_ good,” Jeonghan sighed, kissing gently down his neck, his demeanor taking a whole 180 as he ran his hands gently up and down Joshua’s sweat-slicked sides, patting his thighs and holding his hips lightly. “You’re our perfect princess.”

“So beautiful. You did so good, Shua,” Seungcheol added, leaning in to kiss him, just the lightest of chaste smooches, their lips brushing together momentarily. “Let me get you something to clean up, hm?”

“Are you ok? Can you talk to us, baby?” At Jeonghan’s gentle coaxing he brought himself to nod sluggishly, his head lolling down against his chest, a tired noise escaping him. He loved getting handled roughly every once in a while but god if it didn’t drain him.

“Mm…’m ok,” he mumbled sleepily, and Jeonghan laughed quietly against the back of his neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

“Sweet baby. Once we get back to the dorms we’ll tuck you in and you can have a nice, long nap, does that sound good?” Joshua nodded absently, letting his eyes droop shut, leaning his body against Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan’s cock was still inside him and the feeling of dried cum and sweat on his body wasn’t that pleasant but he couldn’t bring himself to care, too tired to do anything but let Jeonghan sway him back and forth, suddenly so gentle, so caring, unusually affectionate. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were always so attentive after they got rough, and it made Joshua’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Alright, y’big baby, c’mere,” Seungcheol cooed, and Joshua limply let himself be handled into his leader’s lap, wincing as Jeonghan’s cum trickled down the backs of his thighs. He winced again and whined when a cool, damp cloth swiped over his body, cleaning off most of the mess, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan shushed him with kisses and pets until the cold feeling went away, replaced by the soft down of Jeonghan’s jacket, wrapped snugly around his shoulders.

“Drink,” Jeonghan urged softly, holding a water bottle to his lips, and while normally Joshua would make a fuss at the excessive babying, he was too tired to protest and in his soft, subby headspace it only felt good, so he let Jeonghan carefully tilt his head back, coaxing him into taking small sips until the bottle was half empty and his throat didn’t hurt so much.

“Do you feel alright, Shua? Was that ok?” Joshua nodded sluggishly, pressing a reassuring kiss to Seungcheol’s shoulder. They always checked in when they went rough.

“Mhm. It was good. I liked it. ‘M just tired,” he yawned, and Seungcheol giggled, littering the top of his head with kisses.

“God, you’re so adorable. Let’s get you back into your clothes so we can get back to the dorms, hm? That way we can clean off properly and go take a nap.” Joshua didn’t really want to move, but the prospect of cuddling and a nap sounded really good, so...why not?

“Carry me,” he demanded in a pouty mumble, and Seungcheol’s smile scrunched up his eyes as Joshua was scooped into his arms, zipped up in Jeonghan’s long, puffy jacket.

“Whatever you say, princess.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan did occasionally go rough on him, but Joshua didn’t mind, especially not with the sweet aftercare they always made sure to do. Maybe he should “accidentally” walk in on them more often...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the final ch of sea legs on the 20th, then princess again on the 24th and 26th
> 
> yell at me and gimme prompts on [twt](https://twitter.com/SandyRoses6)


	13. Part 13 - Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since im an actual sucker for fluffy angst, maybe joshua having a bit of a bad day and wondering why he actually likes dressing up and feeling insecure about it. Or maybe them going to Japan for schedules or something and Joshua worrying about if he should bring a skirt to wear in the hotel room or if he can deal 3-4 days with normal clothes in case of another surprise vlive?"  
> "could i request a chapter where joshua reads some negative comments about crossdressing on social media (not targeting him personally) so he stops wearing skirts for a while and only wears "prince" clothes even if he feels uncomfortable...then some/all of seventeen "confront" him and find out the truth? thank you!!"
> 
> Wearing his soft clothes in the dorms is good and all, but here, in a completely different country, Joshua's not so sure if he even wants to dress up anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know i'm a sucker for angst  
> tw // self-esteem issues, slight anxiety, one (1) use of the t-slur, blatant hate-commenting
> 
> also, STRAWBERRY DRESS!!

Joshua liked traveling. He liked going to see new places and immersing himself in new cultures, picking up new bits of language to store in the back of his brain for later, listening to music he didn’t understand and eating food he’d never eaten before. There was something magical and so- so _interesting_ about being in new places that he very much enjoyed, and given the chance, he would happily spend the rest of his life traveling the world with the people he cared about.

But the thing was, not every place was...quite as accepting of people like him, of the things that he liked, the things he tried to keep private, and as much as he loved it, it was also a little nerve-wracking, especially when he didn’t know if there were going to be cameras on him at all times or not (Soonyoung still apologized when he felt bad about it).

Honestly, it was a self-doubt that had been simmering low for a long time, growing and growing and growing when he didn’t notice until Joshua was left staring at his suitcase and wondering why he was the way he was, late at night as they were packing for a short trip to Japan for their promotions. There was a soft, sheer blouse in his hands, colored a dusky red, something Minghao had gotten him.

 _“This would look really pretty on you, princess,”_ he’d said, holding it up against Joshua’s chest while they looked in a mirror. _“If you wore that lacy camisole you have under it, it would be gorgeous.”_

And because he trusted Minghao’s fashion sense much more than his own, he wore the outfit and Minghao gushed over him for an hour, taking all sorts of pictures from all sorts of angles, practically squealing, and the praise made Joshua flush, made him feel so good inside, made him feel so pretty.

It was precisely the memory of that emotion, the pride that bloomed in his chest, that was making him stare down at the blouse and suddenly have no clue what he was doing. What was he thinking? Should he bring the blouse? It was really comfortable, soft and silky against his bare skin, but...but should he? Especially out of the safety of their dorms?

A knock on his door made him jump, and he forced a smile onto his face, trying to push away the crawling, lingering feeling of self-doubt, the uncertainty of suddenly not knowing if what he was doing was...right or not.

But he pushed it down because Seungcheol was walking in, complaining about their early flight time, and Joshua smiled a little more easily when Seungcheol clung to his arm, nibbling lightly over the shoulder seam of his shirt. “You should bring that blouse; you look so pretty in it,” Seungcheol chattered brightly, cheerful as always. “Hao sent me the pictures he took and you look _delectable_.”

“Do I?” Joshua laughed, but he couldn’t meet Seungcheol’s eye, looking down at the blouse instead. Why couldn’t he believe that? Why did he feel so bad about it all of a sudden?

“You look pretty in anything. You could make a trashbag look good,” Seungcheol snorted, kissing his neck lightly before pulling away. “Don’t forget to pack a towel this time; Jeonghan nagged me to remind you. I’m gonna go bug Jihoon now so wish me luck, princess!”

He was gone before Joshua could even respond, and his smile faded quickly as he stared down at the blouse. Would it be worth it? Would it be worth the risk of getting caught? They would only be going for five days, not even a whole week, and it wasn’t like it was a _necessity_ for him to wear skirts and soft tops…

Suddenly unable to look at it any longer, he shoved the blouse back into his dresser and hurriedly pulled out every item of clothing in his case that could be considered feminine, messily putting them back with little care as to where they went. Normally, he was much neater, but now...now he was just desperate for the world to see him normally. He didn’t know what was wrong with him but he just wanted to look and feel and appear normal to other people.

It was just five days, he told himself, just five days. Just five days away from home; nothing he hadn’t done before. All things considered, he’d gone through much worse.

...He wondered why his heart twinged uncomfortably at the thought of the others calling him princess.

* * *

Once they settled into their hotel and worked out who wanted to room with who, Joshua was lucky enough to nab Minghao and Seungkwan, who were both pretty calm and quiet when they were on their own, which was good. Joshua just wanted some time to settle his racing thoughts, pick apart why he felt the way he did.

Thankfully, after their schedules, they had some time off for themselves in the evening, and even though he knew it sounded bad, Joshua hoped Seungkwan and Minghao would go hang out with one of the others so he could have some alone time.

He hated how relieved he was when Seungkan said that he and Minghao were going to go hang out with Mingyu and Jun and the rest of the performance unit. “You can come if you want; we’re just gonna watch whatever’s on tv,” Seungkwan invited, but Joshua waved a hand, shooing them along, promising he was fine and that he just wanted to rest. He hoped his smile was convincing enough.

When he was alone, he waited for a couple seconds, just to see if they would spring back in unexpectedly, then he crept over to his suitcase, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt and shame crawling around his chest as he undid the lock and unzipped the cover, opening the lid. He pushed aside his normal clothes, digging through until he pulled out a soft, white, slightly sheer button-up and one of his favorite skirts, a double-layered little thing where the under layer was just soft, black fabric, and the upper layer was sheer tulle, dotted with golden stars. He liked wearing it to feel his prettiest, when he wanted to feel princess-y.

But now, when he looked at it, he just felt...bad. Awkward and undeserving and wrong. Why did he like dressing up? He was a man, not anyone who should wear the things he did. And he knew logically that there was absolutely nothing wrong with feminine clothing but it was just that- that on him, it…

God, he didn’t know. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so bad but he knew that it was something that had been building up for a long time, threatening to burst until it finally spilled over in waves of humiliation and uncertainty.

Why? Why did he like to dress the way he did? What if someone found out? What if people hated him for it? What if it ruined the group’s reputation? He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be the reason they got into some kind of scandal or something. He didn’t want to ruin everything just because he dressed weird and unnatural.

An odd coldness spreading over his body, he quickly shoved the sweater and skirt down into the depths of his suitcase, hands shaking slightly as he slammed the lid shut, biting down hard on his lower lip.

He knew he shouldn’t have brought them.

* * *

It got worse when, as he was laying on his bed one evening, absently watching some of Monsta X’s older videos, just for fun, he found the video of Hoseok dressing up as a girl, much to his other members’ delight. It was funny, and Joshua had to admit Hoseok looked cute as a girl, but when he scrolled down to the comments his heart plummeted.

_“Wtf Wonho is a dude he shouldn’t wear girl clothes that’s weird”_

_“Is he a fucking t**nny or something?? Unstanning”_

_“Why would they make him do this he’s obviously uncomfortable”_

_“Men shouldn’t wear women’s clothes like that, it’s not right…..”_

_“I thought he was attractive when I first saw them but now he just looks like a little bitch.”_

_“Why do the others like it that’s messed up???”_

Of course, once he started, he couldn’t stop, and his mood dropped steadily the farther down the rabbit hole he spiralled, a cold darkness invading his chest as a hard lump began to form in his throat. It was hard to breathe. Hard to think. Hard to stop.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, but it was only Minghao, looking concerned and curious, head slightly tilted like a puppy. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, just watching some Monsta X stuff. Do you need me for something?” Forcing a smile, Joshua hoped it looked convincing, and it must have worked because Minghao relaxed a little bit, rubbing his shoulder more lightly.

“No, you just weren’t responding when I was calling your name. Are you hungry?”

“Nah, I’m ok.”

“...Alright. Have fun watching, I guess.” Joshua nodded, watching Minghao leave through the corner of his eye, and when the door clicked shut his eyes were drawn back to his screen, back to the horrid comments there. He knew that people could be unbelievably cruel when they had a screen to hide behind, and he knew that some “fans” would never be pleased, but it still hurt to look at. Still hurt to think about. Would they hate him too if he decided to do this? If they ever made a little gag GoSe where they dressed up, would the world hate him for it?

He didn’t know, but his hands shook at the mere prospect, and, sucking in a shaky breath, he turned off his phone and tossed it aside, sitting up on the edge of his bed. He needed to give himself something else to do before he started crying.

* * *

The next days only made Joshua more and more on edge. He couldn’t help how his eyes were always drawn to the pretty things, to the soft pink of cherry blossoms, the shiny little trinkets in storefront windows, the beautiful fabrics of local fashion. He had always wanted to wear a kimono or a yukata…

But he tore his eyes away every time, never let himself look for too long; the comments from the video were always floating around inside his head. When the others called him princess he tried his hardest not to wince, suddenly paranoid that someone night hear, that they might _know_. They had already slipped up a couple times on accident when they filmed, and it had been hard enough to brush those off, but here, in public, where everyone could hear, even if they couldn’t understand...it made Joshua’s skin crawl. He didn’t want his secret to get out.

It felt more burdening than ever, in a foreign place, less like a fun little secret and more of a liability, a heavy thing that he carried on his shoulders, pressing against his lips when he wasn’t speaking. It used to be something he held close to his heart and now it just made him feel ashamed, made him feel wrong, like his head was messed up somehow.

But it was never worse than when he looked in the mirror. Whenever he took a shower he avoided looking at himself, but as he pulled a plain t-shirt over his head he caught sight of himself and bit the inside of his cheek, eyes involuntarily roving over the way the fabric stretched over his arms and chest, bulked up from working out. _Handsome,_ his mind told him, _not pretty._ He wasn’t meant to be pretty, wasn’t built soft and delicate like Jeonghan or Minghao. His face was soft, sure, big eyes and plump lips and gentle features, but he felt...out of place. Soft clothing didn’t- wouldn’t suit him, he was sure. He was better off just wearing his normal clothes. That way, the world would think he was normal, which was good.

The shame and guilt just came to a head when, on the last day before they were scheduled to go home, Seungkwan and Minghao waltzed in looking very pleased indeed, holding something behind Seungkwan’s back that made Joshua smile nervously. “...What did you two do this time?”

“We got you a gift,” Minghao said simply, and Seungkwan glared at him.

“Don’t ruin the surprise!”

“Well, he was going to see it either way-”

“But we could have at least made him close his eyes-”

“Still-”

“Ok, ok, what is it? You’ve gotten me curious now,” Joshua called over them, and they beamed at him, holding out a hastily-wrapped package that was soft and flexible in Joshua’s hands, covered in… “...Is this tissue paper? Where did you get it?”

“We bought it,” Seungkwan said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Joshua rolled his eyes, peeling away the thin blue paper to reveal pink, strawberry-printed fabric, which he unfolded, eyes widening at the sight of a cute little sundress, the material of it soft and silky. His first instinct was to make a noise of delight, running his hands over the dress, absolutely endeared. It was so pretty...

“Do you like it?” Seungkwan asked excitedly, grinning like he already knew the answer. “Hao got it and we had to pretend like we were gonna use the fabric to design a shirt, but we saw it and we knew it would look so cute on you. Isn’t it cute, princess?”

Joshua’s hands froze over the dress, and he forced a thin smile, hoping it seemed realistic. Did they really think he would look good in it? Why? It was obviously a women’s dress, and, well, he definitely wasn’t a woman. Didn’t have the body type to pull off dresses. It would be so pretty if Jeonghan or Hao or even Hansol wore it, but him? It...it wouldn’t, right? Why did he even want to wear it? He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t want to but he did and he was beginning to hate himself for it.

“...Princess?” He looked up at the soft sound of Minghao’s voice, and realized he’d been quiet for a touch too long. That wasn’t good.

“Sorry, it’s just...it’s really cute,” he offered, because it was. It was definitely a cute dress. It just...he just...he felt bad about wanting to put it on. “Where did you even find this?”

“We saw it in one of those cute little open-air markets,” Seungkwan explained, still bright and cheerful. “They have so much cool stuff there; you should have gone with us! Soonyoung found a little tiger origami and of course he got it, much to Minghao’s displeasure. I think Coups got Hannie a necklace too but I didn’t check.”

Joshua hummed absently, still petting the soft fabric, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. He wished he could stop being so uneasy about it. What if someone walked in with a camera? What if one of their managers walked in? What if someone _saw_? What if the world found out and started calling him those disgusting things, calling him messed up, calling him wrong? What if he got kicked out?

He didn’t want anyone else to see. He didn’t want to look...he didn’t want to look...different. He didn’t want to see those awful comments.

He didn’t want people to think he was wrong, or messed up somehow. He spent enough time worrying about it in his own head, but if someone were to point it out to him, if someone were to dare even suggest that it was weird...he didn’t know what he would do. Cry, probably.

“Oh, Shua, are you alright?” He didn’t realize he was actually crying until he felt something wet and ticklish slide down his cheek, quickly wiped away by Minghao’s thumb. He sounded panicked, and Joshua just hated himself more for worrying him when there was no reason to be worried. It was just Joshua’s head being stupid. Just him being stupid and dumb and insecure.

He sucked in a shaky breath as Minghao’s arms wrapped around him, followed shortly by Seungkwan as the younger singer plucked the dress out of his hands and set it aside, guiding him to set down on the edge of one of the beds.

“Are you ok, Shua? You’re scaring us; what’s wrong?” That was kind of the thing: Joshua didn’t know what was wrong. There was nothing wrong. It was just- he was just being dumb and he didn’t want to worry Seungkwan or Minghao. That wasn’t what a good hyung did. A good hyung didn’t rely on his dongsaengs for help. He was supposed to be the one helping them, not the other way around.

“I- I don’t know. I’m sorry. I think I’m just tired,” he managed to choke out, the words harsh in his throat, painful, the bitterness of a lie lingering on his tongue. “‘M sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be,” Seungkwan said immediately, rubbing his back as Minghao dabbed at his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve, pouting lightly. “It’s ok to cry, Shua, you know that. And you know you can lean on us if you ever need to. Don’t pull a Seungcheol and try to shoulder everything by yourself.”

The gentle scolding made Joshua let out a weak, watery laugh, roughly wiping his eyes dry. Seungkwan had a point, but...still. He didn’t know if they would understand. Hell, he still didn’t understand. He just wanted to feel comfortable in his own clothes without the guilt and the shame and the fear. Was that even possible? Why now? Why was it only hitting him so hard now? He just wanted to have a good time and that didn’t happen.

“...Is it about the dress? You don’t have to wear it, y’know. I’d love to make a shirt out of it,” Minghao said tentatively, giving his hair a pat, and Joshua huffed out another weak laugh. He was kind of right…

“Look, Shua, we all know it sucks to admit that you’re hurting, but we aren’t moving until you either a, tell us what’s wrong, or b, somehow convince us you’re ok,” Seungkwan said firmly, and Joshua believed him. The last time Seungcheol felt down Seungkwan sat him down and talked to him until the leader opened up a little bit.

It still sucked. Joshua still didn’t want to burden the others, didn’t want to bother them with such a trivial problem. It was just something stupid, anyway…

“Y’know, I can read minds sometimes,” Minghao began quietly, looking dead-serious, “and I know you’re putting yourself down inside your head, so stop it. Nothing is stupid and nothing is too insignificant. What is with you hyungs and having such a hard time understanding that? We’re all adults and we can handle sharing. At least I really hope you can. We’ve been together for a long time, Shua, you can talk to us whenever you need to.”

“But we agree; it sucks to admit it,” Seungkwan added quickly, and Joshua laughed again, though it tapered off to another muffled sniffle.

“I- ‘m sorry-”

“No apologizing,” they said at the same time, before giving each other a surprised look. Joshua blinked. He would have to reword a lot of this, wouldn’t he…

“...I dunno. It’s st- it’s embarrassing,” he mumbled, and Minghao rubbed his back gently, silently coaxing the words out. It was hard because Joshua still didn’t even know why he was feeling the way he was. Didn’t know why it was so strong and so sudden. He didn’t know what to say.

“Isn’t it always?” Seungkwan snorted, and Mignhao must have pinched him because his expression suddenly twisted, but to his credit he mumbled a soft apology into his knees.

Joshua shrugged, glancing at the dress before pulling his legs up to his chest, hiding in them. It was easier to pretend that no one was there than acknowledge he was admitting what he feared. It was always easier to pretend.

“...I just feel guilty,” he finally mumbled. “About...wearing the stuff I do. I don’t know why but lately I just feel...ashamed, I guess, I don’t know. I look at myself and I wonder why I like the things that I do, and- and it starts feeling wrong and I realize that I don’t have the body type to wear cute things even though I want to and I just feel messed up and I’m also terrified of someone finding out and spreading it and somehow messing up the group’s reputation and I don’t wanna ruin anything by wearing feminine clothes and I know there’s nothing wrong with it but I’m a man and it just feels like I shouldn’t and I don’t know why I feel this way all of a sudden but I hate it and I wish I didn’t and I just- I just wish I felt normal. I- I saw some of the comments under that one Monsta X video and I just- I know it’s stupid and I know I shouldn’t but I couldn’t stop reading them and they were so awful and I’m so scared that someone will see and say the same things about me and I just- I’m just scared.”

Out of breath and on the verge of tears again, he sucked in a ragged, shaky breath, and the hands rubbing his back soothed him marginally as Seungkwan whispered gentle things into his ears. He still hated feeling weak like this, like he needed to be taken care of; it felt fundamentally wrong, like he wan’t doing his job right, but at the same time...it felt good to get it off his chest. He was still scared but now at least someone knew it.

“Hey. Look at me,” Minghao coaxed after a few seconds, and Joshua could barely bring himself to obey, eyes stinging and probably red, and when he finally glanced up Minghao was tapping away at his phone, looking very concentrated indeed.

“Look,” he said, holding up his phone to show a very pretty picture of Jeonghan. Joshua remembered the shoot, remembered admiring Jeonghan’s fluffy, messy blond hair, the loose netted shirt he had on, the angle of the lighting against his face. “Jeonghan is very pretty, right?” Joshua nodded; that much was obvious. “And doesn’t he kind of look like a girl here?”

Joshua blinked. What was Minghao insinuating? His expression was open but gave nothing away, and Joshua didn’t answer, but when Minghao just kept staring at him he finally nodded hesitantly.

“...I guess?”

“I think so too. But you know he’s a man. Right?”

“Obviously.”

“Does being pretty or looking feminine make him any less of a man? Does it take away from his masculinity?”

“No.”

Minghao nodded, giving him an expectant look, and Joshua sighed, burying his face back into his knees. “I- like, I _know_ that. Logically, I know that. I _know_ it’s not bad or wrong, but I just...my head gets in the way and tells me that it is.”

Minghao and Seungkwan were silent for a second, then Joshua felt a gentle kiss being pressed against the crown of his head, and the urge to cry doubled in intensity.

“Shua, there’s nothing bad about wanting to wear a different style of clothing,” Seungkwan reminded, his voice far softer than Joshua expected. “You aren’t hurting anyone and it doesn’t make you less. We know you’re still a man, and we don’t expect anything more of you. We just want you to be happy. If you want to stop, then that’s ok. If you don’t want us to call you princess then we’ll stop. It’s up to you, Shua. If it makes you uncomfortable, if it makes you fight yourself, then don’t keep doing it. It’ll only hurt.”

“No, I want to, I like it when you call me that, I just- I don’t know.” It hurt to get the words out past the lump in his throat, and he sniffled as tears started cascading down his face again, but Minghao and Seungkwan hugged him tightly, kissing away the tears, holding him and murmuring soothing things until he stopped crying, drained and tired. “...I just...wanna feel right.”

Minghao and Seungkwan were both silent for a little longer, then Minghao sighed, kissing his cheek. “I know it must suck, but you’re perfect the way you are, Shua. The way you dress does not take away from you as a person. I like dressing up in those fancy shirts because I know they make me look good and they’re comfortable. Gender isn't really a part of it. In fact, all clothes are unisex if you aren’t a little bitch about it. And a lot of people are little bitches about it. They scream and rant about it in the comments because they think it’ll change our minds, but they have no power over you. They’re just annoying little narrow-minded mosquitos and I know they’re hard to ignore but just find something else to watch. Think about it this way- if you like it, and if you know it makes you look good, then just wear it. If it makes you feel any better, we will love you any way you decide to present yourself. You know that.”

Joshua knew that. He knew the others would love him no matter what, and the knowledge was nice, but...but he still felt scrunched up inside, full of uncertainty. He didn’t like feeling wrong in his own skin.

“How about you just try it on? See how it feels?” Seungkwan suggested, picking up the dress, laying it over his lap. “If you don’t like it you can just put on some pyjamas and we can go to sleep.” Joshua stared down at the dress, at the little strawberries, and sighed, running his fingertips along the fine fabric. What could go wrong?

“...Fine,” he mumbled, standing up and bringing the dress with him to the bathroom, shuffling out of his clothes, keeping his back to the mirror. When he finally turned around he couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit— he looked like a mess, hair rumpled, eyes red and puffy, not very put-together, but he had to admit: he loved the dress. It felt so silky against his bare skin and the low-cut neck showed off some of his chest and he felt...he felt pretty. There was guilt, still, a hint of shame, but not as powerful as before. Did he look good? He wasn’t sure anymore. Did he like it? ...Yes.

Hesitantly, a little nervous, he inched out of the bathroom, half hiding behind the door frame, but when he finally couldn’t hide anymore and stepped out he looked down at the ground, at the red hotel carpet, and waited, the tips of his ears burning, his lower lip bitten red and raw.

“You looks gorgeous, princess,” Minghao said gently, so gentle, and Joshua swallowed painfully past the hard lump in his throat. Minghao thought he was pretty?

“You really do, Shua, you pull it off so well.” How could Seungkwan sound so...sincere? Joshua didn’t get it. There was the insecurity, still bubbling thickly in his stomach, those harsh, cruel comments buzzing around his head like flies, but there was also a faint flicker of pride trying to return, along with a sweeter kind of embarrassment, more flustered than anything else. Did they really think so?

“...You like it?” he asked sheepishly, and they grinned at him, beckoning him over for a tight hug.

“We like it as much as the very first day Soonyoung forced you to wear a dress,” Minghao joked, but the hand in Joshua’s hair was gentle, comforting, and Joshua managed a quiet laugh, putting his face in Seungkwan’s shoulder, just...allowing himself to relax a tiny bit.

The unease was still there. He didn’t think it would ever go away, not totally, but for now, just for now, when they were alone in a safely-locked hotel room, he could be himself. He could just be himself and no one could tell him otherwise. He was fine the way he was; Minghao said so. He was pretty; Seungkwan said so. He would just have to take their word for it.

And when they got back to the dorms after the week was up, when Joshua pulled on a more regular skirt and the soft, sheer red blouse, he didn’t feel quite so bad about it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, all clothes are unisex if u aren't a little bitch about it
> 
> yell at me and gimme prompts on [twt](https://twitter.com/SandyRoses6)
> 
> next update will be on the 26th


	14. Part 14 - 公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "may I request a chapter where junhao are feeling a little more homesick than usual so in an effort to cheer them up joshua recruits some of the other boys to learn Chinese with him so they can recite it to junhao.... I hope that made sense. Thank you!!"
> 
> Joshua prides himself on being one of the most...linguistically-diverse members, and sometimes he likes to use that to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title means "princess" in chinese, but again, i am definitely not chinese, so if i fucked up PLEASE for the love of god tell me before i fuck up more

Joshua knew he was good at learning different languages. His mother always told him he had an ear for memorizing and copying sounds, whether they were words or notes or just odd noises that he could replicate without problems. The other members often praised him for being able to speak English and Korean fluently and speaking bits and pieces of other languages rather well. Enough to get by, at least.

When it came to Chinese, he was...decent. He could hold a stilted conversation if he struggled, but...he could definitely improve. It wasn’t that the sounds themselves were hard, but all the tones and inflections threw him off a little. He could easily wrap his mouth around the words themselves but when it came to saying them the right way...he didn’t wanna insult anyone on accident if he messed up the tone of his voice, or end up saying something super weird.

But he still liked to learn! He loved to stuff his brain with as many words and phrases as possible, picking and choosing words and mishmashing sentences together that had three different languages in them. Sometimes, he accidentally talked to Jeonghan in English, sometimes he accidentally spoke Korean to his English friends, and sometimes, he even replied in Chinese to Chan. It wasn’t even that the words had the right meaning, but if they sounded right, if they flowed well, then his brain would put it out without him thinking.

It caused a lot of amused confusion among them, especially when he and Hansol would talk in a mix of Korean and English, much to the other’s delight.

“Dude, Coups says he’s gonna grab us some drinks; want anything?” Hansol hummed, poking his head into the door, and Joshua perked up, eyes widening in interest.

 _“Oh, sure, when?”_ he hummed in English, standing up to stretch and grab a jacket. He had been feeling prince-y for a while, but maybe once they got back he would wiggle into one of Jeonghan’s nice blouses or something. Maybe that cute strawberry dress…

“Right now. I think Minghao, Jun, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung are coming with us,” Hansol explained, still in Korean, and Joshua hummed, hurrying over. When they got downstairs, The aforementioned group was huddled by the door, and Joshua slipped an arm naturally around Jun’s waist, kissing his shoulder gently. He felt a light kiss being left on the top of his head in return and he smiled, savouring the warmth of the dancer’s body heat.

The evening was chilly, late fall edging winter as the days shortened and the nights stretched long and cold, settling into Joshua’s bones as he wrapped himself tight in his jacket. He probably should have brought a scarf or something…

“Ok, I was gonna like, grab beer for all of us but at this point I’d die for hot chocolate,” Seungcheol mumbled, bundled up in what seemed like too many layers, and there was a mumble of agreement as they turned to find the nearest convenience store, buying some powdered hot chocolate and tiny marshmallows, giggling over their squishiness.

“It’s Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispered, and Joshua did his best to stifle a snort; if Jihoon heard that, Soonyoung would be toast.

His amusement faded when he noticed Jun and Minghao didn’t seem nearly as happy, instead looking rather distracted, the two of them standing close, expressions distant and lost in thought. Were they ok…? Judging by Soonyoung’s curious head tilt, he had noticed too, but for reasons unknown he didn’t comment on it, merely wrapping an arm around Minghao’s shoulders tightly. Soonyoung doted on his unit members so hard that it was commonplace at that point, and Joshua let some of the concern fade as Hansol poked his arm to show him some product with a funny name.

But if he kept a closer eye on Minghao and Jun as they walked back to the dorms, then he didn’t need to make a big deal out of it.

* * *

When they had distributed mugs of hot chocolate to the others, Joshua kept a closer eye on Minghao and Jun, eyeing the way they melted into each other more quietly, eyeing the way Jun was smiling but less playful, eyeing the way Minghao didn’t really look anyone in the face.

He caught Soonyoung’s eyes across the room and knew he was thinking the same thing, silently flicking glances at their two Chinese members. As everyone trundled off to bed, Joshua sat himself down next to Soonyoung, leaning on his shoulder, giving him a small, silent smile. Soonyoung nuzzled their cheeks together with a murmur of greeting and that was enough, so Joshua let his eyes drift back to Jun and Minghao, the latter of whom seemed to be drifting off as Jun pet his hair, eyes glazed over.

“...Y’think they’re feeling homesick again?” Joshua whispered, and Soonyoung’s smile faded slightly.

“...If they are, they know they can come to us. You should talk to them; you know what it’s like more than any of us,” Soonyoung mumbled, and Joshua hummed absently, looking down at the little marshmallows bobbing in his cup, slowly melting.

“...Hey, Soonie?” he hummed, an idea forming in the back of his head, and Soonyoung hummed, quietly relaxed for once. “...D’you wanna try something with me?”

Soonyoung hummed, curious, but shrugged, nearly dislodging Joshua’s head from his shoulder. “Sure, what is it?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Two days later and Joshua was eagerly sitting on Jun’s bed, trying not to bounce on it, and Soonyoung was sitting next to him, beaming brightly. “Do you think they’ll like it?” he asked eagerly, and Soonyoung snorted.

“They better.”

Joshua would have responded with something more gentle, but the door opened before he could say anything, only to reveal Jun and Minghao’s curious faces peeking around the door. “You called us over?” Jun prompted, and Joshua nodded, holding his arms out.

 _“I love you,”_ he said, in careful, practiced Mandarin, and Jun and Minghao’s eyes widened. _“I love you so much.”_

“I- thank you, princess, but what’s this about?” Minghao laughed weakly in Korean, giving him a loose hug, but Joshua wasn’t having it, bundling Minghao tight into his arms.

 _“You seemed homesick,”_ he murmured, littering kisses all over Minghao’s face.

“We got you things too,” Soonyoung added, in Korean, holding up a little bag of Chinese candies Jun and Minghao mentioned liking. “We saw you guys looking a little down so we practiced a whole bunch of words and phrases to make you feel better!”

“That’s so sweet, guys, but you didn’t have to-”

“We wanted to,” Soonyoung said over Jun, pressing a finger to his lips. “We love you and we want you to feel happy again.”

 _“I love you,”_ Joshua repeated, kissing Minghao’s forehead. _“Thank you for the dress.”_ He was, of course, referring to the cute little strawberry dress Minghao and Seungkwan had bought him way back in Japan, and it had become one of his favorite articles of summer clothing.

“...Anything for you, princess,” Minghao sighed, kissing the slant of his jaw, and Jun nodded agreement, leaning over to hug Soonyoung tightly.

“You guys are the best,” he mumbled, and Soonyoung exchanged a delighted look with Joshua, who grinned back, pleased that their plan was working.

 _“I have a song,”_ Joshua offered, nuzzling Minghao’s cheek. _“I want to sing to you.”_

“Well, we aren’t stopping you, princess,” Jun chuckled, running one hand down his soft, fluffy skirt, flowy and fuzzy. “I’d love to hear you sing something in Chinese; you’ve always been so good at handling languages. How long did this take you?”

“Not super long. Joshua did most of the memorizing,” Soonyoung laughed, and to Joshua’s delight Jun and Minghao exchanged a smile, their shoulders relaxing, some of the tiredness alleviating from their eyes. Joshua knew it would never be a proper replacement for their home, but if he could give them a hint of what they were missing, then he would. It was the least he could do for them.

So, he opened his mouth, ran a hand through Minghao’s hair, and began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of my 30th fic, I will be uploading my favorite fic i've written so far on the 30th! look forward to that~~
> 
> yell at me and gimme prompts on [twt](https://twitter.com/SandyRoses6)


	15. Part 15 - Oral Fixtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "shua in a skirt is truly just an amazing thought. um,,, can you maybe elaborate sometime about chan’s oral fixation?"
> 
> Losing bets with BooSeokSoon is bad enough, but losing a bet with Jeonghan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smexy

The thing about BooSeokSoon’s bets was that most of the time, they were bearable. They were quick and easy and got some laughs out of everyone by the time they were over, and while Seungkwan might lord something embarrassing over someone else’s head, at least they weren’t too torturous, unless Soonyoung was feeling particularly mischievous.

Jeonghan’s bets, on the other hand… Jeonghan’s were downright _sadistic_. Joshua could attest; the amount of times he ended up with as sore ass and trembling legs were embarrassingly high. Jeonghan always did love playing with him, in more ways than one.

So when Joshua lost a bet one night on who could stack more things on a sleeping Minghao’s back without him waking up, he knew he was in for a wild time. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Well, he kind of was, because Chan had been slowly, torturously cockwarming him for the better part of two hours, bringing him right to the brink but never over while Jeonghan watched, smug bastard, a stupid little smirk on his face. He said “kind of”, because the soft silicone ball gag in his mouth made it a little hard to speak clearly, not that a lot of coherent words were floating around his head right in that moment.

Unable to really do more than moan unintelligibly, Joshua whined as Chan sucked harder for a moment, teasing, so close to drawing out his orgasm, but at the last moment his mouth popped off with a slick, lewd noise, and Joshua would have started crying if he hadn’t already burst into tears a little while ago, simultaneously overstimulated and edged at the same time, and drying tear tracks still painted his face as Jeonghan cooed to him, petting his hair with one hand, the other holding Joshua’s wrists down to the bed in an iron grip.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re so desperate, aren’t you?” he crooned, as if he didn’t already know the answer, but Joshua nodded anyway, drained and spent even though he hadn’t cum yet. He and Chan both had oral fixations but curse Jeonghan for using it against him.

“So pretty,” Jeonghan murmured, reaching down to adjust his tiny little tennis skirt, barely reaching down to his mid thigh, nothing underneath, as Jeonghan had requested. Joshua’s bare chest had been turned into an expanse of blooming bruises from Chan and Jeonghan’s teeth, daring to go right up to his collar bones.

 _“Please,”_ he tried to beg, but it came out warped, though he was sure Jeonghan understood him anyway from the satisfied little smirk on his face, sharp and amused.

“You want to cum, princess? Want to cum down Channie’s pretty little throat?” Joshua nodded fervently, and Jeonghan giggled, turning his gaze down to Chan, who flicked a little up at them, big eyes wide and bright and just a touch watery, endearingly focused. With Chan it was always either all or nothing, in every aspect, including bedroom activities. “Well, Channie, should we let him?”

Chan hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, and Joshua let out a noise that could have been a sob, back arching, hips leaving the sheets to try and follow the pleasure. God, if one of them didn’t get him off in the next ten minutes he was just going to tap out.

“It’s almost been two hours,” Chan reasoned, wrapping one lube-slick hand around the base of Joshua’s cock, not moving, just teasing, just staying there to give him the illusion of satisfaction, the promise of something more. Jeonghan hummed thoughtfully, one hand still petting Joshua’s hair, a grounding touch that the younger singer was grateful for. His mind was hazy and filled with cotton and he just wanted to _cum_.

“True,” Jeonghan sighed contemplatively, tapping one finger against his cheek in a mock show of thinking. “But have I teased enough? I did win the bet, after all…”

“Han, you’ve been having me do this for like, two hours. I want to cum too.”

“...Also an extremely fair point. I want both of my babies to be satisfied,” Jeonghan declared with a dramatic flourish, an all too attractive smirk on his face. “Shua, baby, do you want to cum? Can you handle, mm...let’s say two more minutes? Just two more minutes, then you can cum as much as you want.”

God, at that point Joshua would do anything. Nodding desperately again, Jeonghan smiled, waving a hand for Chan to continue, and a high, wrecked keen ripped itself out of Joshua’s throat as the slick, warm tightness of Chan’s mouth descended onto his cock again, his tongue laving over the head, sending pulses of white-hot pleasure straight to all the good nerves in Joshua’s brain. How he’d lasted this long, he didn’t know, but what he did know was that Jeonghan had _better_ get him something nice after this.

Two minutes felt like two more hours, and tears were beading at the corners of his eyes by the time Jeonghan sighed happily, watching as Chan swallowed down his cock with ease, having long since trained away his gag reflex, but when Joshua tried to buck his hips up, he was stopped by a pair of soft hands, holding him down easily, and Joshua swore he was never going to make another bet with a man like Yoon Jeonghan again. The stakes were just too high. Spending two hours with his cock down Chan’s throat without being allowed to cum was a torture he didn’t want to endure a second time.

“And...that’s two minutes,” Jeonghan announced, holding up his phone before tossing it aside, cupping Joshua’s cheeks and thumbing away the tears trickling down his face. “Oh, love, you did so good, staying obedient for so long, my perfect princess. Do you want to cum now? Want Channie to make you cum?”

Jeonghan’s deft fingers crept around his head to unbuckle the gag, and the first word that slipped out of Joshua’s mouth was a hoarse _“please”_ , rough and low and desperate. Jeonghan smiled, thin and sharp, supremely self-satisfied.

“Channie, make our princess cum, hm? He’s been such a good boy,” Jeonghan purred, never once taking his eyes off of Joshua’s face, and Joshua whined as Chan started bobbing his head in earnest, sucking and licking and doing all sorts of wonderful things with his tongue, and his frantic moans were muffled by Jeonghan’s lips on his, teeth clashing, tongues swirling together as Joshua melted into Jeonghan’s hands, fighting to buck his hips up, trying to chase his pleasure at the soft circle of Chan’s throat.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m cumming, ‘m cumming, _fuck_ ,” he panted as pressure and pleasure built between his legs, half delirious as his eyes rolled back, and the press of Jeonghan’s lips to his forehead was oddly gentle in comparison to the way his body snapped taught as he came, ripping a broken sob out of his lips, cumming hard into Chan’s mouth.

“Good, good, good boy, just like that, princess, so good,” Jeonghan praised, petting Joshua’s hair as Chan guided him through the aftershocks, swallowing everything like he always did even if he wrinkled his nose at the taste.

But Joshua couldn’t really see Chan’s face that well as he stared blankly up at the ceiling, vision hazy, his heart thudding hard in his ears. He was exhausted, somehow, despite not moving at all for the past two hours, and he was three seconds away from just passing out in Jeonghan’s arms, finally satisfied.

“You did so well, princess,” Chan chipped in, his voice rough but cheerful, and Joshua’s lips managed to twitch up into a smile, even as a damp tissue cleaned up some of the mess on his hips and face, cool but not cold, making him shiver weakly.

“Sleep, baby, alright? We can shower once you wake up. I’m sure you’re tired,” Jeonghan urged, but Joshua had enough mental power to nose at his thigh, curious.

“What ‘bout you?” he slurred, eyes drooping shut, and even through his blurry vision he could tell Jeonghan was smirking, the cheeky bastard.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, princess, I’m sure I can have some fun with my little Channie~”

 _Poor Chan,_ was Joshua’s last, vaguely amused through before he drifted off, one of Jeonghan’s hands in his hair, a blanket being pulled over his bare chest, soft and sated and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz  
> prompts  
> h

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this concept idk why
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my will to live so feel free to scream at me down below
> 
> Also Hansol is literally my fave in this chapter if any of you get his Love Robbery reference ily  
> "swish swoosh"  
> my fav boye ;-;


End file.
